Shadows of Regret
by Zaeris
Summary: Kurama returns to the Makai to settle something from his past. Can Hiei get to him before it's too late or will the secrets of the wolf demon village prove too much for the kitsune? A Kurama x Hiei pairing. Final Chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I clearly did not create the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. Just in case there was any confusion about that. I do not make money from writing about them, but I do get some piece of mind, which I am fairly certain I cannot be sued for.

Author's Note: I have been putting off writing this story for a long time because it does involve an OC. I know OC's are not always looked upon too favorably, but I had to write this. Having issued that warning, please give it a chance.

Chapter 1

Kurama brushed his hair aside softly letting the deep red locks tickle his cheek as he gazed out the open bedroom window. It was morning and the air felt fresh with dew and the light scent of honeysuckle. Kurama breathed it in deeply holding his breath a moment to try to fully absorb the scent and feel of the day. He had always adored morning, more so than any other time of the day. Mornings were a time of possibilities and new beginnings, a flower awaiting its first bloom. Kurama had a passion for flowers.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by the soft call of his mother, summoning him for breakfast. He went through the motions of the dutiful son and was soon on his way to school. As he walked Hiei appeared by his side to keep him company.

The little fire demon was quiet as usual, after his muttered greeting, choosing to walk alongside his companion in silence. Kurama didn't mind, he had grown quite accustomed to his friends quirks and no longer felt the need to force dialog to make himself comfortable with their friendship.

"I may be late getting done today, don't feel like you have to wait for me," Kurama said offhandedly as they approached the school, "I was asked to tutor another student after classes."

"Why would you agree to such nonsense, isn't it enough that you bother attending school in the first place?" Hiei asked, his tone sounded harsh, but Kurama knew his teammate well enough to know he wasn't actually angry.

"You can come by later for dinner if you like," Kurama offered, pausing a little ways from the school building where other students were loudly congregating.

"Perhaps," Hiei muttered and turned to leave. Kurama watched him walk away a few steps then as he turned the corner he disappeared in a burst of speed. Such was his way.

Although he would never admit it to Hiei, Kurama found Ningenkai school to be rather entertaining. It seemed to be a world unto itself with a set of rules unlike any he had ever experienced. Unlike the Makai where hierarchy was determined solely by power here it seemed to be based more on popularity which was based on something else entirely.

Shuichi was popular. Kurama knew this, was reminded constantly by the troves of giggling female admirers that looked away blushing whenever he noticed them. The male students weren't as enamored with his shimmering eyes or gentle features, but seemed to respect his quiet controlled demeanor. As such, for reasons beyond his comprehension, Shuichi Minamino was quite highly regarded at his school. Hiei would have laughed at this, but Kurama felt that coming here everyday was his own secret indulgence.

Kurama carried himself through the day with his usual level of confidence and grace. Answering when called on, smiling when complimented and exchanging the usual pleasantries with all those he came in contact with. After a full day of human interaction he was usually ready to steal away his garden to tend his plants, while Hiei watched from nearby. Today, however, he had other obligations.

"Ah, Shuichi, thank you for coming," Mr. Kitanaka said smiling as he stood up from his desk chair. Kitanaka was a stout man with dark hair and thick glasses. He was responsible for the school's new student tutoring program. Designed to keep all the school's students at the top of their classes, students were matched up with each other to build contacts and work on projects together every Thursday. Shuichi attended a rather prestigious school and as such had often bore witness to ideas to improve the school's over all testing rate, this project was no different.

"I would be glad to help any way that I can," Kurama said earnestly.

"I had hoped you'd say that," Kitanaka smiled, leading Kurama through a classroom of students matched in pairs studying together. Kurama let his eyes wander over the other groups all speaking in hushed voices and scribbling notes furiously. It seemed they were all taking this assignment very seriously.

"I must admit I had a difficult time finding a partner who would adequately challenge you, but I think I may have finally done so," Kitanaka chuckled.

"I shall do my best, Sir."

"Of course you will Shuichi, I have no doubt of your ability to complete the project, none at all. No, the challenge is getting your partner to fully display her talents."

"Sir?" Kurama asked, a little lost in what the instructor was trying to tell him. At the back of the room there was a door which lead to an adjoining classroom. Apparently the tutoring program was more popular than Kurama had realized as it took two rooms to hold all the students. The second room however, was not as full as the first and only a few groups were working here. In the back of the room at a table by the window one student was sitting alone, reading.

"There, there is your partner, Shuichi, the most cleverly inconsistent student in the school."

The girl didn't even look up as they approached, her deep brown hair falling casually over her eyes, head bent low focused on the book she was reading. Kurama turned his head slightly to catch the title, but was stopped short when Kitanaka abruptly stopped walking and turned to face him.

"She tests very well, but just doesn't seem to apply herself in her assignments. Were it not for her test scores I would have placed her in the other group," he gestured toward the room they had just come from, "but after seeing her scores and meeting with her I'm confident that the two of you are our schools best chance at winning the competition."

"I wasn't aware that we were involved in a competition Sir."

Kitanaka smiled and handing Kurama a file folder.

"It's all explained in here, the competition is slotted for the end of the month. The principal asked that all the top students be involved and felt that participating in the tutoring sessions would be beneficial in allowing them more time for their projects."

"I see," Kurama frowned. He had only planned to attend one session to be polite to Mr. Kitanaka, now it seemed he would be obligated to devote real time to this venture.

"Thank you again for your dedication Shuichi, I'll let you two get acquainted and get to work now," Kitanaka smiled again and spun quickly back toward the door closing it hard behind him.

Sighing Kurama turned to face his new partner. She still hadn't looked up from her reading. Impressed by her concentration Kurama lowered himself into the chair across from her and seeing that she was not about to acknowledge him began instead reading over the assignment. When he had finished he glanced up and politely cleared his throat hoping to at last begin dialog.

"Pollution." The girl cut him off sharply.

"Excuse me?" He had heard her, but had no idea what context she had intended the word in.

Shifting slightly she placed a bookmark between her pages and set the book aside. This time Kurama was able to catch the title, "White Fang" by Jack London. An odd choice for pleasure reading, yet he couldn't imagine it was required here.

"We need a topic for our presentation, I trust you read that far in the instructions?" She asked her eyes locking on his. They were a simple blue-grey that held non of the natural radiance of his own, yet Kurama felt something familiar in them.

"I have reviewed the requirements, yes. Though I must ask why you think something general like 'pollution' would be an appropriate topic?"

"The generality of it is what makes it work. Plus I find it presumptuous to pick overly complex topics for these sort of things. You run the risk of speaking over the judges heads. Of course if you had something else sensible in mind I would be open to discuss it."

Kurama smiled, this was a pleasant surprise indeed. It wasn't often that he found someone to talk to that seemed to speak to him on the same level.

"I think we can expand on the idea a bit further perhaps, have you considered pollutions effects on plant life?"

She gave a dismissive wave of her wrist.

"I think you'll be hard pressed to find judges sympathetic to the plight of flowers. I was thinking more along the lines of wildlife."

"Without healthy vegetation I think you'd be hard pressed to find wildlife to be sympathetic with," Kurama pointed out.

The girl smiled then for the first time. Just the slightest upward tug at the corner of her lips.

"Very well then, we can cover both and be rampant over achievers. How's that sound?"

"Mr. Kitanaka will be very pleased I'm sure." Kurama said meaning it in a good-natured joking kind of way.

"I'm sure he will," she said, her tone twinged with more than a hint of sarcasm.

They continued discussing plans for the project, a written essay coupled with a presentation which had to be delivered to members of the educational board. Noticing that most, but not all of the other groups had already dispersed for the evening Kurama checked his watch.

"I'm afraid I really should be going," Kurama said standing to collect the notes he had taken over their ideas, "If you would like I could give you my phone number so we can make plans to meet over the weekend."

She laughed, "you really can't get enough of this stuff huh?"

"I only meant to give this assignment the proper amount of attention. We can continuing only meeting after school if you would prefer." Kurama frowned. He didn't like the feeling that he was being mocked. It wouldn't be the first time he had been teased for being such a serious student. Yusuke was frequently giving him grief over it, but coming from a complete stranger it was less than endearing.

Noticing his quick change of expression the girl's grin faded quickly.

"I meant no offense, here I'll give you my number and we can meet Saturday to start the first draft."

She wrote a number on a scrap of paper and handed it to him quickly as she stood to gather her things. Kurama accepted the paper and watched her go, only after she was gone did he realize that she had neglected to write her name on the paper. Odd as it seemed she had never mentioned it and Kurama hadn't thought to ask, he'd been so wrapped up in plans for the project. Collecting his things he left, hoping to be able to catch up with her.

Outside the school the sun was just starting to sink below the horizon, the sky marked pink and the light diminishing in the early fall afternoon. Kurama picked up his pace and nearly tripped over Hiei who had appeared suddenly in front of him.

"It's about time you came out, I was about to leave," Hiei growled.

"Did you see a girl leave before me? I need to catch up to her," Kurama questioned. Hiei raised an eyebrow but nodded and turned towards the direction he had seen the girl go a few moments before Kurama had exited the school. Kurama dashed off, Hiei paused only a moment before chasing after him.

"Is there any particular reason you are chasing a ningen female into the night?" Hiei asked as he ran beside his friend.

"It's nothing, I just need to work with her on an assignment and forgot to get her name."

"Don't you have to come back tomorrow, why don't you ask her then?"

"It would be rude to call her home and not even know her name," Kurama replied, taking longer strides. Hiei just rolled his eyes and continued following along.

"Are you sure she came this way?"

"Check your eyes Fox, there she is," Hiei scowled and stopped running so he wouldn't have to get any closer. He preferred to let Kurama interact with humans from afar. Kurama saw that Hiei was indeed correct and called out, "Miss, wait for a moment please." She paused and he was able to catch up with her.

"Miss?" Stopping she turned around and made a face.

"Yes, I'm afraid I never did get your name, I'm Shuichi Minamino."

"A pleasure," she said bowing her head slightly. Kurama chuckled.

"And your name if I may? Or would you like to continue going by Miss?"

"Kahli would be sufficient, Mr. Minamino. Kahli Akita."

She reached to shake his hand. Kurama took her hand and shook it formally. He could sense her amusement, but something else had his attention.

"That is an unusual name."

"My you are a charmer aren't you?"

"That came out badly, your name reminded me of someone I hadn't thought about in a long time. It is lovely."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, I'd hate to have to find a new partner because my name was unusual," she glanced back to where Hiei was waiting, "Do you know that boy?"

Kurama turned to make sure that it was indeed Hiei that she had noticed before answering, "Yes, he is a friend of mine and I'm afraid I've kept him waiting a bit longer than I had anticipated today. I look forward to speaking with you at a later time Kahli."

"Call me tomorrow evening, we can make our plans for Saturday then.," Kali called with a wave.

"Why was she looking at me like that?" Hiei asked once Kurama was close to him again.

"She just noticed you waiting and asked if I knew you."

"She was starring at me the whole time Fox, didn't you notice?"

"I think perhaps being in the ningen world so long is making you paranoid."

Hiei growled quietly and said no more as they walked back to Kurama's house. Despite having waited around all afternoon for him Hiei turned down Kurama's invitation for dinner and left him alone on the porch.

Kurama climbed the stairs to his room and laid across his bed resting his eyes a moment.

Kahli... he felt as if he knew the name from somewhere. It had been so long since he had thought of anything having to do with the people he knew in his past life. He had come to terms with Yoko's death, and no longer harbored any animosity about it.

"Kali..." He whispered, the name hanging in the air above him. Why did that sound so familiar?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow people really hate OC's. Not a single review on the first chapter, sigh. All I can say is that you guys are really gonna have to trust me on this one, I wouldn't write it if I didn't think it would be good. Leave a review and let me know I'm not in this alone.

Chapter 2

The fox sliced through the underbrush as the ground whipped by under his paws. The smells of the forest were all around him and filled his whole body almost enough to make him dizzy with ecstasy. Yoko loved to run in this form, loved the feel of the earth under his feet and the brushing of leaves and twigs alongside his slender body. He would have let out a yip of shear joy had he not at the moment been conducting serious business.

The wolf was not as graceful as it didn't so much move between the brush as plow directly through it making considerable noise which allowed the fox to judge how quickly it was catching up. The fox thought this was a very fun game indeed as he would allow the wolf's hot breath to barely reach the very tip of his exquisitely bushy tail before swishing it away and darting just out of reach again.

If the wolf knew it was being toyed with it certainly showed no malice. Even as it was very intent on capturing it's prey there was an unmistakable glean in it's eyes that showed it was having just as much fun as the fox was. The game's ending was always the same, eventually the wolf would tire and the fox would laugh and go free. While it seemed the predictability of it would eventually bore the usually insatiable kitsune, in this one instance Yoko made an exception.

The forest around him began to grow darker, but still he kept running, his ears pitching back to listen for the wolf. As the air around him became thick with fog, quite abruptly and without reason Yoko found himself concerned. He glanced back to signal the wolf that something felt amiss, but was surprised to discover the large dog was no longer chasing after him.

Skidding to an abrupt halt his eyes skimmed the area around him, but there was little that remained visible. The fog was far too dense and he was too low to the ground as he was. He considered that now might be a very good time to return to his other form when his thoughts were interrupted by a deep and low growl nearby. It would seem the wolf had followed him after all. Undaunted he turned toward the sound and took a few steps pausing as the animal came into view.

The wolf was looking away toward something Yoko could not see. When he tried to approach closer, the wolf's head snapped around to face him. Yoko let out a startled yelp and very nearly took a step back. Gone was the playful look the wolf had worn during their game. Instead it's eyes were as red as the darkest blood Yoko could ever remember spilling. It's fangs appeared yellowed and sharper than possible for a wolf so young.

Before Yoko could even consider the possibility that this was not his ookami the beast sprang and clamped it's fangs around his neck. Yoko could feel the blood seeping from his fur, could taste it on his tongue and smell the hatred emitting from the once friendly creature. What could have happened to change his wolf so?

Swinging his head violently the fox was finally able to make eye contact with his assailant and in that moment he saw his own impending demise.

"Shuichi."

The fox struggled to get free, but the teeth only dug in harder the blood now pouring free, his once glorious fur dark and matted.

"Shuichi."

Yoko kicked furiously, why were his powers not saving him? Why did the plants not hear his pleas? What could make his ookami turn on him? The darkness began swelling over him, his eyesight growing dimmer by the second. He only half heard the wolf chuckle deep in it's throat, the action vibrating through his weakened fox body.

"Shuichi," it growled, eyes glowing like fire embers.

Kurama jerked upright, his heart still pounding like a drum in his ears. His breath was coming out in short pants nearly causing him to tremble. His pale skin was slick with sweat and the bedsheets damp and tangled around him.

"Oh dear, Shuichi are you alright? I didn't mean to wake you so suddenly, but I'm afraid you've overslept this morning," Shiori said from the doorway. Her usually pleasant voice unable to fully mask her concern.

Kurama wanted to reassure her, but found it impossible at first to even make coherent words form from his shaking lips. Instead he pushed back his hair and worked his legs free from the blankets first.

"I'm all right Mother," he said at last, his voice sounding weak to his own ears.

"Are you sure Dear? You really don't look well this morning, perhaps you'd like to stay home and rest some more?"

Kurama shook his head quickly, the very last thing he wanted to do was sleep more right now.

"I'd better hurry and get ready now Mother, sorry for worrying you." he offered a smile as proof that he was indeed fit to face the day. Shiori returned the smile, but her eyes betrayed her sympathy. It wouldn't be the first time she had worried over her son. And sadly Kurama knew, in his heart, as he watched her close the door and leave, it was likely not to be the last.

Hiei seemed unusually talkative this morning, much to Kurama's dismay. He knew it was the yokai's way of trying to make up for not staying for dinner the day before and ordinarily Kurama would have been happy to maintain his side of the banter, but today he could scarcely concentrate on Hiei's words.

"today?" Hiei asked, easily keeping up with Kurama's brisk " in a hurry" pace. Kurama said nothing.

"Fox!" the fire demon half shouted, stopping on the sidewalk to stare at his friend.

Kurama stopped and looked back at the clearly frustrated yokai. He then realized for the first time that he had been completely absorbed in thought.

"I apologize Hiei, what were you saying?"

Hiei just gave him a confused look and continued walking, a slight scowl twisting his features, Kurama sighed. Difficult as Hiei could normally be, when he was sulking he was at least one hundred times worse. Kurama tried desperately to think back to what his friend could have been saying.

"What did you want to do today?"

"Me? Well personally I wouldn't mind heading over to the Makai, finding some lower class demon to toy with and eventually decapitate him and drink his blood like a fine wine," Hiei replied gruffly, "But I somehow thought you might prefer going to check on your garden."

Kurama couldn't help, but feel a tiny smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Hiei sense of humor did have its moments. It was a shame so few people got to experience it.

"I would enjoy that, as well as your company if you didn't mind."

"I did suggest it."

They were fast approaching the tree that marked how close Hiei would get near the ningen school. As expected the yokai stopped right at that spot and looked up at his friend.

"I'll meet you here after school lets out," Kurama said.

"Try to be on time for once," Hiei replied his tone bored, as though it made no difference to him one way or another. Kurama knew better and made a mental note not take any longer than necessary to return to his little fire demon.

"I'll see you then," Kurama said with a wave as he turned back toward the school. He wondered if he should apologize again for being so spaced out on the walk over, but when he turned back Hiei had already left.

To his dismay Kurama discovered that his lack of focus seemed to follow him throughout the day. More than once he had to ask a teacher to repeat the question they had asked of him. The teachers seemed a bit taken aback by this as he was typically the most intense of students. When the school day finally came to an end, signaling the start of the weekend, no one was more appreciative than Shuichi Minamino.

True to his word as always Kurama was among the first throngs of students to escape the building that day. Hiei gave a surprised nod when he saw the fox bounding towards him. They exchanged short greetings and were quickly on their way to the park.

The city park was located a few blocks from the school in the opposite direction than Kurama's home. The park was well maintained, but with nothing particularly impressive about it. There was a playground to one side and a small duck pond on the other with a wide field of trails and benches caught between them. Along the northern most side of the area, a bit further down the trail than all but the most avid joggers cared to go there was a very dense, very tightly packed grove of trees.

Local teenagers used to try to squeeze past the tree trunks hoping to find a place between them to party while they were supposed to be in class. Sadly the idea was soon abandoned once it was discovered that the trees were planted so closely together that when you attempted to get between them they almost seemed to close in on you. After the third or fourth teen had to be rescued by the fire department for somehow wedging themselves between the lower branches the local kids decided that this particular grove held nothing of interest for them. How right they were.

As the two demons approached the grove Hiei dashed off quickly to check the area and make sure there were no hiking trail enthusiasts nearby before returning and letting Kurama know the area was clear. The red head stepped forward and laid his hand gently on the trunk of one of the trees. There was a soft popping sound as the trunk slowly bent to the side revealing a path. As soon as they were both safely on the path behind the tree, the trunk creaked again and returned to it's original position.

It was packed so tightly against it's brothers that not even a hint of light shone through. This mattered not at all to the kitsune who had been responsible for laying the trail and taming the trees. He walked quickly down the path with the yokai at his heels. Hiei didn't have the advantage of knowing the path so well, despite having visited it often. Each time he came he would still grumble about the visibility and inevitably either bump into or brush against the fox as he stumbled in the darkness. Kurama never seemed to mind.

After a sharp turn left the path opened up again and emptied into a seemingly open area. The sunlight above shone down almost blinding the dark haired boy, as it always did. Kurama's smile came easily now as he surveyed the garden. Plants and flowers grew wild all through this area. Protected on all sides by his tree barriers. The garden even lay claim to a modest pool of impossibly clean water that fed all the plant life. In the very center grew the most elegant rose bushes imaginable, Kurama's pride and joy. It was here he went first as he began tending his plants.

Hiei, for his part, showed no real interest in the foliage. Instead finding himself a comfortable spot on the grass and laying down in the warm sun. Occasionally Kurama would feel those crimson eyes on him while he worked, but whenever he glanced up Hiei appeared to be quite indifferently napping. Still that didn't stop Kurama from checking.

When he had finished tending everything that needed attention and collecting a few seeds to take home with him, for various reasons, he gently woke the little yokai and the two of them began making their way back toward the exit.

Leaving the garden undetected was a little more challenging then getting in. Since they had no way of knowing if some passing human would be standing there to greet them dumbfounded. As such they typically stood at the exit a few moments longer than necessary until Kurama felt sure he did not hear any sounds coming from the other side.

Hiei had initially mocked his caution, but now he merely accepted it as a part of the protocol that the fox always followed when visiting the garden. No different than how he always tended the roses first. Once Kurama had decided that the coast was clear he repeated the procedure that had let them enter the path and they quickly found themselves standing back on the trail in the public park.

"I really appreciate you coming along today Hiei," Kurama said, picking his words carefully, "I'm afraid today has been rather trying for me."

Hiei said nothing, but looked as if he might when a sharp noise caught his attention. Both demons turned toward the noise and Kurama's blood ran cold in his veins.

There at the end of the trail, standing slightly behind a smaller patch of trees stood the biggest wolf either had ever seen. It lowered it's ears and locked eyes with Kurama, a low growl emitting from it's throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Greetings to anyone who's made it this far. As you've hopefully realized my stories tend to get more interesting as they progress. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 3

The wolf lowered it's ears and locked eyes with Kurama, a low growl emitting from it's throat. Hiei stepped out from behind Kurama and scowled at the animal. It was far too large to be a ningen wolf, that much Hiei was sure of. He turned toward Kurama and opened his mouth to ask which one of them should dispatch the animal, but paused when he realized Kurama was trembling.

Not merely trembling, but shaking violently. Hiei was stunned, he had never seen Kurama scared, even when faced with certain death the fox had always remained composed and calm. The beast let out a loud bark, then resumed growling at them. Kurama's knees nearly betrayed him as he staggered backwards.

Hiei wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know the cause of it, and logically he could infer the solution. Turning back toward the animal he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and took a step closer. A ningen wolf would hardly warrant the use of the katana, but as Hiei had already decided this wolf must be of Makai decent he was not about to underestimate it.

"Hiei," Kurama's voice choked out barely above a whisper.

Frowning Hiei glanced back at Kurama, but in that instant the wolf turned and began darting away towards the park.

"Dammit fox, it's getting away!" Hiei cried. Kurama continued to stare after the animal. The yokai shook his head in sheer frustration. He needed to give chase and dispatch the beast before it did some harm that Koenma would somehow blame him for. The choice should be obvious, but he simply could not bring himself to leave Kurama in this condition, besides if the wolf were to come back while he was off looking for it, Hiei was not sure if Kurama would be able to defend himself.

Cursing under his breath, Hiei took the only course of action he could. Grabbing hold of Kurama's hand he took off running, dragging the stumbling kitsune behind him. The jarring motion snapped Kurama out of his fright and he focused on getting his legs to cooperate. Hiei was still dragging him along as they drew closer to the beginning of the hiking trail. The wolf was headed to the center of the park. Kurama shuddered to think of all the helpless humans that would be waiting for the unnamed terror that was no doubt closing in on them.

Kurama expected to hear cries of terror as they cleared the tree line, but instead the day seemed oddly quiet. This only grew the fear inside of him. Hiei heard it too and tightened his grip on Kurama's hand as he quickened his pace. They burst out into the clearing, eyes scanning quickly for any sign of the beast's carnage, but incredibly finding, nothing.

The park was just as it had been when they have wandered from it earlier. Children playing, joggers running, dogs, the normal ningen variety, playing with their masters. The scene before them was nothing short of picturesque.

"Do you see it anywhere?" Kurama asked, nearly breathless.

"I don't see anything," Hiei growled letting Kurama's hand slip away from his own.

"Could it have doubled back, past us?"

"Unlikely, but we were not running fast enough to rule that out."

"I'm sorry Hiei, I just.."

"Forget that for now," Hiei brushed him off, "what manner of creature was that?"

Kurama bit his lip as his mind sought answers. How much could he be sure of and how much was his mind toying with him.

"It was an ookami," he said at last.

"It had no demonic aurora."

"It wouldn't, ookami are considered lesser demons. Their powers are more relative to the physical boost they get from being a wolf"

"Why did you stop me from killing it?" Crimson eyes flashed over his, searching.

"I'm not sure," Kurama admitted.

They walked around the park a little, trying to pick up any trace of the animal, but having no luck. Kurama decided they should postpone the search for the time being, it seemed the wolf had moved on or at least gone back into hiding for the time being. He planned to phone Yusuke when he got home and see if spirit world might have any answers.

They began making their way toward the park gates when Kurama heard someone calling his name.

"Shuichi, wait a moment please," Kahli Akita bounded into view, knapsack slung over her shoulder, bouncing as she ran. Like Kurama she was still dressed in her school uniform. She must have also come to the park after classes. Hiei rolled his eyes and continued walking, but Kurama stopped and let her catch up.

"Sorry to intrude, but I saw you were here and thought we could go ahead and make plans for tomorrow now, if that was okay with you," she said smiling.

Kurama gave a nervous frown, in all the excitement he had forgotten that he had made plans to meet with the girl to work on the project that he already regretting getting involved with.

"Actually, something has come up, I might not be able to make it tomorrow," Kurama lied smoothly, doing his best to look apologetic.

"Well that's fine," she snorted, "I only suggested as it was your idea. I suppose I'll just see you Thursday at the tutoring session then."

Kahli turned to leave. Hiei had stopped a few feet away and made an impatient noise. Kurama frowned and took a deep breath.

"Kahli wait," he forced a smile, "you're right it was rude of me to try to get out of our arrangement. I would like to work with you tomorrow, whenever it is convenient for you."

Kahli looked the red head over. At first Kurama expected her to tell him exactly where he could put his forced invitation, but instead she simply nodded.

"We could meet here if you like," she suggested, "There are some picnic tables nearby where we could work. Might be a nice setting befitting our topic."

Kurama considered this and nodded. If he was already at the park he would be nearby while the others searched for the ookami. They quickly agreed on a time and specific place to meet, as the park was somewhat large.

"I'll see you then. I think you had better return to your friend now, he seems a bit impatient," Kahli said with a smile.

"That is his way," Kurama replied with a quick glance at the now sulking yokai.

"I hope she doesn't plan on constantly being a pest," Hiei remarked as the two demons began their trek back to Kurama's house.

"She was doing no such thing Hiei," Kurama sighed, "I had requested a meeting to go over our assignment and she was simply holding me to that agreement."

"I should have known you would find the attention flattering."

Kurama frowned. He knew Hiei was verbally on the offensive, but he wasn't sure what had brought it on this time. He felt maybe it would be best to change the topic slightly.

"I'm going to invite Yusuke to the park tomorrow as well, perhaps the two of you would be better able to track the ookami."

"Assuming he doesn't feel compelled to bring the oaf along."

"Actually Kuwabara might be better able to sense the wolf's spirit energy. As you've already noticed it is different than a normal demons and Yusuke doesn't have too much skill at such things."

Hiei said nothing, just walked along in silence. Kurama tried to ignore it, but found he could not rest easy in the quiet between them.

"Thank you for earlier," he said at last, needing to say something.

"Perhaps if I had left you behind I would have been able to take care of that creature."

"Perhaps, but you didn't, and I appreciate it."

"Hn." Hiei fell to silence once more. Kurama felt certain that would be the last word he got out of him until he muttered goodnight and left. However, Hiei had something else in mind.

"Why do you fear it?" Hiei asked glancing over at his companion. Kurama didn't answer immediately so Hiei continued, "It didn't feel very strong, I am certain I could have killed it, had you not stopped me. You could have killed it just as easily for that matter. Why didn't you?"

Hiei stopped walking now. He was clearly waiting for an answer. Kurama wasn't sure he could give him one. Pausing the red head opened and closed his fist tightly, searching for some explanation.

"I..I betrayed an ookami once, or rather Yoko did. They are very proud very loyal creatures it would be wrong to take them too lightly."

"What happened today went well beyond caution Kurama. You were in a fit of panic, over what? Some Makai hound?"

Kurama sighed at his words.

"I can't make you understand Hiei, but I promise to do my best to not let it happen again."

Hiei snickered darkly and Kurama wondered if he had somehow touched a nerve. He did not have to wonder long.

"Well then, I suppose I won't pester you for explanations any further. How could one such as I expect to ever understand you."

"Hiei please," Kurama began, he could already feel the headache starting behind his temples.

"Tell the detective that I'll be waiting for him at the grove tomorrow," Hiei said, anger rising in his voice. Kurama reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, but it was too late and Hiei was already gone.

"So you've got a date?" Yusuke's voice boomed over the phone, "Sly devil you, making me do all the dirty work while you're making goo goo eyes at some pretty little thing."

"Yusuke please, I have a school assignment and this girl is merely my partner. It would be better if you focused on contacting Botan and finding out all you can about ookami."

"Yeah yeah sure, big scary Makai wolves. As long as the three little pigs aren't building houses nearby I don't think we'll run into any problems," Yusuke joked.

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea what you are referring to," Kurama admitted, at a complete loss as to what pigs had to do with spirit wolves.

"Wow you really had like no childhood. Doesn't matter though, I'll get Kuwabara in on this too can't hurt to have a little extra help along."

"Hiei will be accompanying you as well, he will be scouting around the northern corner by the trees. That's where we saw the animal."

"Ah cool, well if Hiei will be there then I am definitely bringing Kuwabara," Yusuke laughed, "I'll see you then."

"Okay Yusuke, thank you."

Kurama hung up the phone quietly was a soft knock at his door.

"Shuichi, dinner is ready."

"I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite tonight Mother," Kurama said as she opened the door and peeked into his room.

"Still not feeling well?" Her voice was once again full of concern.

"I'm feeling well enough Mother, nothing a good nights rest won't clear up," he said with a forced smile, "I'll just get cleaned up a bit and be down for dinner in a moment."

Shiori's face brightened at this and she excused herself to the kitchen to finish getting the food served.

Kurama splashed water on his face from the bathroom sink and looked himself over in the mirror. Somehow he doubted that a good nights rest would be able to improve anything. In fact he was not looking forward to succumbing to sleep tonight.

Seeing that wolf today had been too much of a coincidence for comfort. He knew there had to be something he was missing. Some connection he wasn't making. All through dinner he puzzled over it between forced bites of food. Immediately after he excused himself from the table and stepped into a searing hot shower. Trying desperately to make the pieces fit.

As he laid down for the night snuggling under his blankets he was no closer to a solution than he had been that morning. He could only hope the following day brought him some solace.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay as a reward for my loyal readers this chapter the story will finally start to take shape. Many thanks to my reviewers for giving this story a chance and being brave enough to comment on it. I really do appreciate it.

Chapter 4

The dream repeated itself. Once more Kurama found himself in Yoko's fox form dashing through the Makai forest playfully running from an ookami. Not just any ookami, but Yoko's personal pet. He adored toying with the little wolf, it was too young and naive to know better than to associate with a thieving kitsune.

Once more he lead it on, deeper into the trees until the fog engulfed him and he could no longer see the wolf chasing after him. Only then did Yoko realize his mistake, he had cornered himself again. The fog once more rolled over him so thick he could barely see the tip of his nose. Glancing around for the wolf he heard it's distinct growl and the feelings of elation and joy he had felt only moments before were washed away by the realization of what was to come.

He tried to pull back, change forms, run away, anything to escape, but he could not. Instead he walked over to see the wolf once more looking off into the mist at something. Yoko hesitated, he knew he needed to see what the wolf was looking at. He wasn't quite sure why it was important, but somehow he felt that it held the key to saving him.

Rather than walk directly up to the wolf as he had before, Yoko ventured to the side more, closer to the fog. Once there he focused his attention not on the animal, but on the horizon. The fog swirled around in wisps and for a moment he feared it would be impossible to see what the wolf was starring at. Then somehow the fog became thinner, and he could just make out the shapes of buildings in the distance and from somewhere in the center of the buildings thick black smoke rose to the sky.

The kitsune was awestruck. He knew this place, at least he thought he did, but before he could be sure the fog rolled back over again and covered the image from view. Yoko took a brave step forward hoping to catch another glimpse, but instead a twig snapped under his paw. The wolf's head snapped to face him and it's eyes glowed red. Yoko knew he was lost.

Kurama bolted straight up in bed panting softly. His hands clenched into fists by his sides, his knuckles growing white and trembling as he shut his eyes tightly. He recounted the dream over again in his mind trying to remember all the important details before they became fuzzy and vague, as dreams tend to do.

He glanced up quickly, his eyes snapped open. The village, it was the only thing that had not been in the original dream, or if it had he didn't remember it. What was that place and what had happened there? Kurama wasn't sure, but he couldn't help but wonder if the answer might be the key to setting him free of these terrible nightmares. Sighing loudly, he pushed off the bed and got to his feet. He had a few things to do around the house to help his mother, then he wanted to get an early start to the park. Perhaps he could find some answers there before his meeting.

Hiei sat with his back against a smooth tree trunk. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his knees protectively. He listened intently for the sound again. His patience was soon rewarded by the crunch of leaves far to his left. He remained motionless and waited.

After returning early and searching the area once more he had decided that as a hunter the ookami was too cleaver to be found unless it wanted to be. However, perhaps it could be lured out by the correct prey. Hiei didn't mind using himself as bait. Growing up in the Makai he had come to terms with using whatever method worked best for any given situation. In his world there were the hunters and the hunted, and sometimes you had to pretend to be one to outwit the other.

Another soft cracking of leaves stirred Hiei from his thoughts. This one had come from his right side. This beast was crafty. Still he kept his eyes closed tightly, though he mused that he should have removed his bandanna so he could see with his jagan eye. No matter though, he could hear the beast well enough, dispute its attempts to trick him.

The wolf moved in carefully. She could smell the scent of bloodshed on the yokai before her. She knew it was a yokai from it's scent. Not a bad scent, really, but evil didn't always appear all bad. That was a lesson she had learned first hand. For once this little one was alone. She knew he was trying to lure her out. Perhaps he was overly confident in his abilities, or there was the chance that he really was strong enough that she posed him no threat. She growled softly at this.

Hiei heard the growl from just in front of him now. He decided there was no point in putting it off any longer and opened his eyes to stare right into the fangs of the ookami. It stood only about 15 feet away from him, huge and hulking in the shadows. It's fur a shaggy mix of browns, much like a timber wolf Hiei had once seen a picture of. Really aside from its grotesque size, easily as big as most normal sized humans, it could very well have been a creature of the Ningenkai.

"If you are planning on attacking me, then by all means do so, but if you are too afraid, a wise emotion in this case," Hiei smirked, "then perhaps you should return yourself to the Makai before I send you there myself."

The wolf barked and took a few steps closer to the fire demon. Hiei couldn't help but wonder if the creature had actually understood him or only seemed to. Still he supposed it didn't really make a difference, or at least it wouldn't in a minute. He stood and unsheathed his katana pointing it at the animal in a stance of challenge. The wolf's ears laid back and it snarled in defiance. Both combatants took another step closer, the wolf readying itself to spring.

"Hiei! Are you over here?" Yusuke's voice cut through the air like a knife. The wolves ears pitched forward again. Hiei swore silently.

"Hey you shrimp, come out come out wherever you are," Kuwabara's voice strained as he called out, startling a few birds who had been resting in the trees nearby. The wolf took a step backwards now. The demon would have been challenge enough, she could not risk taking on it's allies as well. She gave the yokai another loud bark, a warning that he should not follow her before retreating back into the trees.

Hiei sighed and replaced his sword as Yusuke and Kuwabara stumbled into the clearing. As an added bonus the blue haired ferry girl was also accompanying them. Hiei could already see this day getting off to a great start and scowled at the group.

"Did you guys hear a dog bark just now?" Kuwabara asked.

"That would have been the ookami I was about to engage when you morons decided to show up," Hiei said flatly.

"You found it already? Heck that wasn't too hard, where is it now?" Yusuke asked glancing around.

"Apparently it had sense enough to decided it was out numbered and left, pity too, I was really in the mood to slice something open," Hiei's eyes locked on Botan causing the reaper to become pale and slip behind Yusuke.

"Just like you to pick on a poor defenseless little puppy," Kuwabara gloated.

"You should ask Kurama whether or not he found the beast defenseless," Hiei replied catching sight of the sheepish kitsune who had joined them. The others had not even noticed him arrive and now all turned towards him looking surprised. Kurama nodded a greeting and turned to Botan.

"Have there been any reports of ookami escaping from spirit world? Or any reports of attacks that appeared feral in nature?" Kurama questioned. Botan shook her head quickly.

"Ookami are not known to kill humans typically," she replied, "given that, and the fact that there are so few of them around they are not heavily monitored by spirit world."

"So you just let them come and go as they please?" Yusuke asked looking a little annoyed, "Doesn't that seem a little dangerous to you?"

"Goodness Yusuke, most of them just want normal lives," Botan retorted crossing her arms.

"How normal could their lives be? From what Kurama told me last night these things are huge, not like they could pass as house pets," Yusuke said, waving his arms for emphasis. Botan just shook her head.

"Ookami are not always in wolf form Yusuke," Kurama said at last, everyone turned to face him, "In fact some even choose to renounce their wolf forms and live instead as, humans."

"What like a werewolf?" Kuwabara asked, half whispering the word as if just speaking it would unleash unspeakable terror.

"They despise that term, but yes it's similar enough to give you an understanding," Kurama concluded.

"And you've known this the whole time I suppose?" Hiei asked, his eyes narrowing on the red head.

"I've only ever met one in all my life," Kurama confessed apologetically, "and only in its wolf form."

"Okay so I guess this is going to be just a little more difficult then," Yusuke said, "I mean we can't just kill this thing if it hasn't done anything wrong can we?"

"Of course not Yusuke, still it would be a good idea to question it a bit and see what exactly it's intentions are," Botan said waving her finger with an air of authority.

"Hn. You fools can play around in the woods if you like, if I find that creature I will do with it what I please," Hiei snapped, flitting away before an argument could arise.

"Oh dear, he really can be unreasonable," Botan sighed. Something inside her kimono chirped and she quickly pulled out a communication device. Flipping it open she read the instructions and frowned.

"I'm afraid you boys will be on your own for awhile, I have a pick-up to take care of."

"Don't worry Botan, Hiei talks big, but I'm sure he won't do anything to cause trouble," Yusuke said reassuringly, "Besides Kuwabara and I will probably find the wolf by lunchtime."

"Well do your best," Botan said climbing on her oar and raising to the sky, "Remember, don't harm it if at all possible."

"I should be departing as well, if I am to make my appointment on time," Kurama said slowly making his way back to the trail.

"Sure thing Kurama, don't worry we've got this under control," Yusuke said smiling.

"We do?" Kuwabara asked frowning. Yusuke laughed and waved Kurama on.

Kurama sighed heavily. He would much rather continue the search with his friends and find some answers to his predicament. He had hoped to find the wolf first so he could ask it a few questions of his own, namely how and why it was haunting him. Instead he would have to spend the next few hours discussing a school project with a girl he hardly knew. Perhaps he could get rid of her somehow.

Once Kurama was gone Yusuke and Kuwabara were left with the daunting task of actual detective work, and sadly not many leads to go on.

"So where do we start with this Urameshi?"

"Heck if I know, Hiei said the wolf was just nearby here, I guess we should start looking around for some clues. Maybe you can sense it or something."

"Yeah good idea, if anybody can sense it I bet I can," Kuwabara boasted thumping his chest loudly.

"It would seem we are already too late Detective," Hiei said calmly dropping down from a tree nearby. Kuwabara jumped in surprise.

"Hey runt, how many times do I gotta tell ya not to go sneaking up on me?"

"I expected you would have sensed me there," Hiei replied coolly.

"What do you mean we're too late?" Yusuke asked, staying remarkably focused.

"It would seem our wolf is no longer a wolf. I found this nearby amongst some trampled leaves. It seems our wolf has a taste for irony," The yokai tossed a small paperback at the teen. Yusuke caught it easily and flipped it over to the cover his eyes skimming the title.

"Um is this a joke or something?" He asked frowning.

Kurama glanced over the row of picnic tables and checked his watch. It would be just his luck if after all this she didn't even bother showing up.

"Shuichi, over here," a female voice called out. He turned and saw Kahli waving at him from across the walkway. She paused to let some Frisbee players rush past then jogged over to where he was standing, her brown hair bouncing as she ran.

"Sorry I was running a little late," she said quickly adjusting her knapsack on her shoulder. It seemed to Kurama that it was a bit bigger than a typical school bag, it looked rather cumbersome on her slight frame, but apparently it wasn't too heavy as she didn't seem to struggle with it in the least.

"That's quite all right, I just arrived myself," he gave her a friendly smile, "shall we get started then?"

He gestured to the closest empty table, spaced just far enough from the others to allow them a small measure of privacy. She smiled and followed him over, dropping her bag with a labored thud. As she began gathering her notes and writing implements from inside it Kurama dropped onto the bench across from her.

"Okay then, where would you like to begin?" She asked, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face to tuck it behind her ear. As she did Kurama glanced up at her and frowned. Standing suddenly he reached over the table and ran his hand through her hair. Kahli jumped back from him in shock.

"What are you doing!" She demanded standing up on her side of the table. Kurama looked down at his hand then up at the girl. He raised his hand so she could see what he had just plucked from her hair.

"Wherever did you pick this up?" He asked eying her carefully. Kahli looked at his hand and frowned. He was holding a dried leaf.

A/N: Think you've got it all figured out?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Sorry I took so long on this, but the flow just wasn't right and trust me you don't wanna read the stuff I write when I can't get the story to flow. Anyhow, more clues and snappy dialogue to follow, enjoy.

Suddenly the answer seemed obvious to Kurama. His problems had all began the day he met this girl. The only clue was her name and yet he had ignored even that because it was too coincidental. He stared into her eye intently, noticing how she refused to meet his gaze, instead locking her eyes on the leaf he held in his hand. A leaf that had come from a tree that Kurama had planted himself.

"That was in my hair?" She asked innocently, her face betraying some disgust.

"Indeed it was, an interesting specimen indeed, not native to this area. I wonder how you managed to find it."

"Gross, there's not anymore is there?" She ran her fingers through her hair carefully. Kurama couldn't help, but be put off by her lack of concern at being discovered. Was it possible that he was wrong about her involvement?

"This seems to be the only one," he said fingering the leaf lightly. It was not one of his groves trees, but it grew near them. He had planted several Makai trees throughout the woods, non-lethal ones of course. Their demon energy strengthened the forest.

"Did you take a roll through the leaves this morning on your way here?" Kurama joked casually. Trying not to seem overly interested in the answer.

"Not to my knowledge, I was walking on the trails earlier to work off some breakfast, I guess I somehow picked it up then," Kahli replied. She gave up her inspection of her hair and took up her pen once more.

"Do you live around here then?"

"Are you planning on stalking me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Certainly not," he chuckled, Kurama noted the suspicion in her tone. It certainly didn't take much to sway her trust. Still girls often had to be careful in this day and age, it could be nothing more than that.

"I live fairly close so I often take walks through here, how about you?"

"It's close by the school so I come by afterwards sometimes," he admitted. Sometimes it paid to give a little information if you wanted to receive some.

"Did you grow up around here?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"No," Kahli said quickly, "We should get started on this." She waved the folder at him tossing it back on the table. Kurama considered asking her more, but could sense her hesitation. He studied her carefully across the table as she discussed ideas for the project. Everything in her demeanor suggested she was just what she claimed to be, an normal human girl. Still Kurama could not shake the feeling that she was anything but.

Meanwhile, after several frustrating hours, Yusuke and the others had given up scouting the area. There was clearly nothing to be found outside of the book that Hiei had discovered. The irony of it's title was something even Kuwabara could appreciate.

"So what do we do now? Just wait for it to come back?" Yusuke mused leaning back against a tree trunk.

"Some of us got better things to do than stand around all day waiting to be eaten by some stupid werewolf," Kuwabara gruffed shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing around nervously.

"It is unlikely the creature will return while we are together. If it can reason then it would certainly realize it cannot take all of us at once. Most likely it is waiting for us to separate so it can strike the weakest member," Hiei said, his eyes flicking over to Kuwabara as he smiled slightly.

"Hey what are you trying to say half-pint?"

"He's saying we should set a trap," Yusuke grinned, "Good thinking Hiei."

"Actually I was suggesting a sacrifice, but I suppose your way works just as well Detective."

"I don't wanna be fed to the werewolf!" Kuwabara yelped waving his arms frantically.

"Don't worry Kuwabara, me and Hiei will be nearby and when you give the signal we can come in a rescue you."

"What if that thing bites me Urameshi? I don't wanna become one and have to change into some bloodthirsty monster on the next full moon."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "tell me, what is it like to live in a haze of stupidity?"

"Can it runt, I've seen the movies. If you get bitten by a werewolf then you become one, and I'm too good looking to go down that way," the orange haired boy explained crossing his arms in defiance.

"Calm down Kuwabara, we'll go get Kurama too, then there's no way the ookami will be able to get to you before we all step in, okay?"

"You better be right Urameshi, or your the first one I'm gonna bite when I go all wolfy."

Hiei had to grind his teeth to keep from insulting the boy further. He could not understand why Yusuke insisted on bringing the oaf into things at all. The three of them set off down the trail toward to center of the park to look for Kurama. Hiei scowled as they broke the tree line and were suddenly in the midst of a gaggle of humans who were out to enjoy the sunny Saturday afternoon.

It was often hinted by the others that Hiei hated humans, but really this was an exaggeration. He didn't feel they were worth hating, more just an inconvenience. As his eyes scanned the area he noticed the fox sitting across from that annoying brown-haired girl from the previous night. He considered that for her he may make an exception.

"There he is, at the table," Yusuke said pointing in Kurama's direction. Hiei just nodded and began advancing on the kitsune and his companion. The detective and the oaf followed beside him.

"I don't see why I gotta be the bait Urameshi," Kuwabara continued arguing.

"Give it a rest Kuwabara, we won't let it kill you," Yusuke said, getting a tad bit annoyed.

Hiei blocked them out and instead focused on the teens sitting at the table talking. The girl said something and Kurama laughed gently. He seemed so carefree sitting there with her. While Hiei was supposed to be off taking care of the ookami problem.

The yokai felt his blood boil and spirit energy rise. Kurama must have felt it too because he turned and noticed the three boys advancing on him,Yusuke waved. Kurama leaned forward and said something to the girl, she then looked over at them. Hiei could feel her eyes lock with his and now he was sure that for whatever reason he hated this human.

"Hey um, Shuichi you almost done here?" Yusuke asked scratching the back of his head. He always found it hard to think of Kurama as a normal person, much less treat him that way in front of others. Maybe it was because he knew what the fox was truly capable of.

"I'm afraid I'd already made plans with them before I asked to meet with you this weekend," Kurama said to the girl.

"Not a problem I think we've done plenty for today anyhow," she smiled.

"Whoa Kurama's getting girls now?" Kuwabara asked quietly, Yusuke elbowed him, but the girl didn't seem to have heard. She was instead gathering her things into a large knapsack. Kurama glanced at Hiei but the fire demon refused to look at him, his eyes locked on the girl with a look of malice. Kurama frowned.

"Forgive me, my manners seemed to have lapsed. Kahli these are my friends; Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei," Kurama said gesturing to each, "Kahli is my partner for a school project," he added.

"Nice to meet ya," Yusuke smiled extending his hand.

"Yeah, it's good to see Shuichi getting himself out there," Kuwabara agreed. Yusuke shot him a death look as Kahli shook his hand politely. Hiei said nothing, but continued to glare at her.

"It's nice to meet all of you as well," Kahli said releasing Yusuke's hand, "especially you, Hiei."

"Really," Hiei snickered, "Whys that?"

"I didn't mean any offense, I've seen you with Shuichi before, but we've never been introduced," Kahli smiled apologetically.

"Yes an oversight on my part," Kurama stepped in swiftly, "Now I'm afraid we'd better get going."

"Of course," Kahli replied moving to grab her bag off the ground.

"Here let me," Kuwabara said stepping forward and grabbing the straps.

"No really, that's okay," the girl looked flustered as he struggled to lift the bag. He had not expected it to be so heavy.

"Holy crap! What do you have in here, rocks?"

"Heh, you know, just a few girl necessities" Kahli stammered as she jerked the bag back from him and set the strap diagonally over her shoulder and across her chest.

"You must be one tough girl, that thing weighs a ton," Kuwabara continued, Kahli's cheeks flashed crimson.

"Yeah, well I do, um, aerobics so I guess that helps," she continued blushing, "So I guess I'll see you after school on Monday then Shuichi, nice meeting you all."

She turned and walked quickly away from the group.

"Nice work Kuwabara," Yusuke laughed, "I think you just broke your own record for scaring girls off."

"Hey Shut up Urameshi, if you'd have felt how heavy that bag was you would've said something too!"

"Were you able to locate any sign of the wolf?" Kurama interrupted.

"Kinda,we think it turned human again and took off," Yusuke said.

"What makes you think it's returned to it's human form?"

"It left this behind," Hiei said, he pulled the book out from under his cloak and handed it to Kurama.

Kurama frowned as he looked the book over, it was a copy of 'White Fang,' the same copy he had just seen two days ago in Kahli's possession. He was sure it was hers.

"Kinda funny when you think about it, I guess our wolf's got a sense of humor," Yusuke interjected.

"Where did you find this?" Kurama asked, turning to Hiei.

"Past the grove, in the direction where we first saw the wolf," Hiei's red eyes searched his friends green ones. What was Kurama hiding there?

"Don't sweat it Kurama, Hiei's already come up with a plan to trap the ookami so we can interrogate it and ship it back to the Makai," Yusuke said.

"Not that great of a plan if you ask me," Kuwabara sulked.

"You just don't like having to be the bait."

"Dammit Urameshi, if it's no big deal then why don't you do it?"

"Hiei said it would only attack the weakest target and lets face it, that's gotta be you."

"What? Just cuz I'm not some freaky demon or something?"

"Yeah pretty much."

They continued to argue among themselves while Hiei filled Kurama in on the plan and they returned once again to the area surrounding Kurama's tree grove.

"All right, we're here. Everyone take your positions and Kuwabara, no more whining." Yusuke said slapping his friend on the back hard.

"I wasn't whining, I just don't think this is a very good plan," Kuwabara protested.

"Well you sit here and come up with something better and if the wolf happens along holler and we'll come save ya okay?"

"I wasn't whining Urameshi," Kuwabara whined crossing his arms and leaning on a tree trunk. Yusuke paid him no mind and wandered off the trail to hide himself amongst the trees. Hiei jumped up onto a branch and made his way into the trees. Kurama hopped up the same way, but went a different direction, still carrying the book.

It didn't take long for Kuwabara to get bored and sit down still leaning his back against the tree and mumbling to himself about how he had to find better friends. Yusuke wasn't doing much better, being patient was not one of his strong suites, especially when there was no guarantee that it would pay off in the end. Eventually it became too much for him and he rejoined Kuwabara and the two of them sat and played cards while they waited.

Kurama had perched himself up in a tree just out of eyesight and was flipping through the book carefully. His eyes rested on the bookmark nestled between the pages. It was also the same one he had seen in Kahli's possession. Again it seemed like the obvious answer, yet he refused to believe it could be so simple. If Kahli was indeed the wolf then why didn't she come at him directly? Sneaking up on him at his garden and haunting his dreams seemed an unusual approach. And what business did she have with him anyway?

Kurama strained to remember his only encounter with an ookami, back from his Yoko days, but as with most things Yoko had not deemed it important enough to remember it all in great detail. It was funny how that worked, some things of his past Kurama could recall explicitly, where a certain treasure was located or how many guards existed in a particular store house. Other things he had forgotten, people and places even events that had not perked a particular interest within him at the time. It was difficult being so old and so young at the same time.

He was interrupted from his musings by a soft noise to his right as Hiei landed on a branch opposite him.

"It's not going to work," Hiei said abruptly.

"The trap you mean?"

"The wolf has no interest in those two idiots," Hiei said bracing himself on the branch, "frankly that raises my opinion of the creature somewhat."

Kurama smiled and closed the book, "So what should be our next course of action then?"

"Perhaps you would like to tell me what's really going on?" Hiei asked, his voice steady and commanding.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"That book, it means something to you doesn't it? I could tell by the way you looked at it earlier."

"As Yusuke said, its an amusing choice of reading material for an ookami," Kurama bluffed. He didn't like to lie to Hiei, but he wasn't ready to accuse Kahli without more proof. He couldn't risk Hiei tracking the poor girl down and interrogating her.

"Is that your answer then?"

Kurama gazed up at his friend, was it possible that he looked, hurt? That was something Kurama couldn't risk. He decided to come clean, to an extent.

"I'm sorry Hiei, you are correct in thinking that I have more suspicions then I'm admitting. However, until we have more evidence or I'm able to remember more I think it would be best if I remained silent on the matter."

Hiei scowled at him silently. The silence was literally deafening, but Kurama held firm. He couldn't tell Hiei the truth about the dreams or about his growing suspicion of Kahli, not yet anyway. There was something nagging at the back of his mind and until he knew what it was he couldn't bring anyone else into it, even his best friend.

"Good luck with **your** investigation then Fox," Hiei said. Before Kurama could respond Hiei had flitted off across the trees and was gone. Kurama sighed heavily.

"Hey Kurama, we're gonna call it a day," Yusuke hollered from where he and Kuwabara were still waiting.

"Alright Yusuke, thank you both for your help," Kurama called back, jumping back to the ground. The two boys wandered over and said their goodbyes then headed off for home, or whatever trouble they had planned for the evening. Kurama walked home alone his eyes darting around constantly searching for any sign of the wolf or of his dark-haired friend. He found neither.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Welcome to the chapter that almost wasn't. Originally this day would have been skipped, but I missed writing for Hiei x Kurama fans, like myself, so here is a little something to tide us all over.

The next morning Kurama wasn't feeling much better about his predicament. The dreams had not returned, but he almost wished they had, perhaps then he would have been given more clues about his next course of action. He was feeling quite stressed about the events of the past few days and his mood suffered greatly. Eventually Shiori got tired of him moping around the house and 'suggested' that perhaps he would enjoy some fresh air. Kurama agreed, if only to please her and set out for a walk. Not surprisingly Hiei was still nowhere to be found.

Kurama knew he had been neglecting the little fire demon lately. He hated the thought of losing what little progress he had made with Hiei, but the ookami had seemed like a more pressing issue. Perhaps once this matter was settled he could find some way to make it up to his little yokai.

Without a set destination in mind Kurama's body seemed to just fall into his everyday routine and he soon found himself approaching the school. As it was still the weekend he had no business there and so continued onward still waging a mental battle within himself.

He needed more details about the ookami he had once known. Her name had been Kali, so similar in sound to the girl he now suspected, but he had never seen ookami Kali in a human form. He could remember very little details about Yoko's time with the wolf pup aside from the fact that it had occurred several months before his death. Of course there had been a betrayal, but remembered few details of it. The trouble was that the Yoko side of his mind didn't seem willing to cooperate.

Even though Yoko was not a separate entity from Kurama, his personality was. So while human Kurama still thought of himself as being Yoko, the fox demon considered himself to be a completely different person from Shuichi Kurama. It sometimes became a little confusing. Basically what it meant was that Kurama had to try to get the memories he needed from Yoko because the memories didn't exist in Shuichi's life and Kurama couldn't remember them alone.

When he was younger he had mostly lived in the Yoko mindset, causing much grief to his poor mother. It wasn't until he realized that he loved her that his mind started changing to the Kurama he was now. To access the memories he would need to fall back to his Yoko persona, but this was more difficult than it sounded.

Arriving at the park once more, Kurama headed straight for the grove garden. He figured that he might as well tend the plants once more before the week started. As he neared the entrance tree the hair on the back of his neck pricked up a little with the sudden realization that he was being watched. Turning around swiftly he saw no one on the path, but the feeling remained.

"You would do well to show yourself," Kurama called out his hand moving to his hair where he had a seed waiting. A shadow moved behind one of the trees and Kurama took a step back. It had been foolish of him to come here alone and not expect to be confronted by the wolf. Still he felt, if this was meant to be the time when he had to face his fears, then so be it.

"I am ready to settle this now, come out and face me," he cried out clenching his fist in defiance.

"Hn, as you wish," an all too familiar voice replied as Hiei stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hiei?"

"I take it you were expecting someone else?" Hiei asked moving towards the kitsune, "Pity I was hoping you really meant what you said about settling things."

Kurama sighed and set the seed back in it's hiding place. He turned toward the entrance tree once more and laid his hand upon its smooth bark.

"You were following me?"

"Don't flatter youself, Fox, I was already here."

"Waiting for the wolf?"

"That is no concern of yours, Fox," Hiei replied. Kurama typically didn't mind being addressed as 'Fox' but when Hiei was annoyed with him he had a habit of doing it excessively and in a tone that made it sound almost like a curse. Kurama knew things had gotten much worse than he realized as he gazed back as his friend and saw the anger in those crimson eyes.

"Come with me Hiei, we need to talk."

"I've tried that with you already Fox, you were quite unwilling to cooperate," Hiei said glaring at the red-head his arms crossed in defiance.

"Yes, you are right, but now I'm asking you for another chance," Kurama eyed his friend hopefully. The yokai seemed to consider his words for a moment before nodding. Kurama gave a weak smile and opened the door to the garden. They stumbled through the darkness of the entrance in silence the occasional brushing of limbs that Kurama had once secretly enjoyed now felt awkward. At last they reached the garden.

Kurama dropped down on the grass and motioned for Hiei to do the same. The yokai stood his ground and recrossed his arms instead causing Kurama's heart to sting just a little.

"Hiei I'm sorry I haven't been more open with you lately," Kurama began hesitantly, "I just wanted more time to work things out in my own mind before I said anything."

"So instead you tell me nothing and leave me to guess at what might be going on?"

"I'm afraid that it is more complicated than that."

"It's amusing in a sense, here you are always telling me that I can be more open with you, but you don't even trust me enough to do the same," Hiei said starring intently at Kurama. Kurama bit his lip slightly. He knew that he had to be careful how he responded, as Hiei's voice was becoming more angry.

"Yes, you're right, it was hypocritical of me, but it had nothing to do with trust," he said quickly, "I do trust you Hiei."

Hiei snorted at this and took a step closer glaring down at the kitsune.

"It is uncommon for you to speak so foolishly Kurama, it all has to do with trust, everything revolves around it. Whether you admit it or not is of little consequence to me because your actions have already proved the truth."

Kurama felt his blood run cold as Hiei stood over him, a look of disgust on his small face. He had never meant to hurt the yokai, he had certainly not expected Hiei to take his silence so personally, but he could not fault him for it. Kurama realized he truly had been foolish.

"Hiei," he pleaded reaching for the yokai's unbandaged arm. Hiei pulled back quickly and Kurama stumbled to his feet trying to close the distance between them. Kurama saw everything he had worked for with the fire demon slipping away in a manner of seconds and felt panic rise within his chest.

Realizing he could not leave without either Kurama's help or, a particularly strong blast of energy that he was sure would get him into trouble with Koenma, Hiei paused at the edge of the garden just long enough for Kurama to grab hold of him.

"Release me Fox," he snarled as he spun around to face his friend. Kurama's eyes were red as he held firmly to Hiei's shoulder.

"I can't," Kurama whispered, he could feel the burning wetness behind his eyes. Hiei looked up at him, surprise lingering in his expression. Kurama fell forward throwing his arms around the yokai holding him tightly.

"I can't remember what happened Hiei, I don't know whats going on or what I should do. I promise I'll tell you anything you want, just please don't go!" He choked as he held onto the fire demon.

"Kurama?" Hiei breathed nervously, his arms remaining motionless at his sides. He wanted to comfort the fox, wanted to make him feel safe again, but he couldn't, he didn't know how. Hiei cursed himself as he stood there letting Kurama hold him, sobbing silently against his chest. Even just allowing the red-head to hold him seemed to go against every instinct Hiei had and he had to fight hard against the screaming in the back of his mind that told him to break free and run. It shamed him sometimes how growing up in the Makai had left him so warped.

Before long Kurama seemed to calm himself and slowly released his grip on the dark-haired boy, pulling himself back to his feet. He turned and wiped his eyes quickly, not daring to face Hiei.

"Kurama?" Hiei spoke finally, "I'm sorry."

The fox turned to face him once more, eyes dry but still red surrounding the emerald. "Hiei you have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong."

"Baka I know that, I thought it meant that we could stop arguing," Hiei replied reaching for Kurama's hand. He held it only a moment, but it was long enough.

Kurama laughed, and smiled his first real smile in days. The two of them sat down together and Kurama began from the beginning, telling Hiei about his nightmares and his inability to remember what he had done to betray the little wolf pup.

Hiei listened intently and asked questions now and then. It felt so good to finally have someone else's perspective that Kurama was ashamed that he had not sought Hiei's council earlier.

"What makes you think you betrayed the wolf? Perhaps you just abandoned it and moved on," Hiei asked when Kurama had finished.

"I know I betrayed her, I remember thinking that she would hate me for what I had done, but I don't remember what I did. Somehow I suspect Yoko didn't care."

"Do you think this is the same wolf?"

"Yes, it's too great a coincidence that I was confronted right after the dream."

"I agree, so then the wolf's motive is revenge against Yoko?"

"That seems to be the only one that makes sense."

"What about the book?"

Kurama hesitated. He had told all about his nightmare and how it had caused him to be so frightened when they had first seen the wolf. Up until now Hiei had been content to just listen to the details he felt like giving. Could he really accuse Kahli now, with so little real evidence? One thing he was certain of was that it would not do him well to avoid Hiei's question now that they had just made up again.

"It belonged to my project partner. I saw her reading it the other day at school," he admitted.

Hiei frowned, "that girl is the wolf?"

Kurama shook his head quickly, "I'm not sure, talking with her I'd find it difficult to believe, but there are some small hints and other not so small ones that lead me to believe that it may well be the case."

He quickly filled Hiei in on the leaf incident and even touched on Kahli's reluctance to talk about herself, though he pointed out that neither was proof. She may very well have had the leaf fall into her hair while walking the trails as she said, and it was possible that she was just a very private person.

As he was listening Hiei leaned back on the ground, his hands bent behind his head to support it. At last Kurama reached over and gently brushed Hiei's hair back away from his face, the yokai looked toward him questioningly.

"Perhaps we should go now, my mother will begin to wonder what has become of me."

"If you insist," Hiei sighed and pushed himself up off of the ground. Kurama followed him to the edge of the garden then moved forward to lead the way to the exit. Kurama hesitated just a moment before walking into the darkness, but it was long enough for Hiei to notice.

"You needn't worry Fox," Hiei said as they made their way through the darkness of the tunnel, "I will not any harm come to you."

Kurama paused mid-step, causing Hiei to bump into him. Turning around he reached out for Hiei's arm once he had found it he let his fingers slid down to the fire demon's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before breathing a quick, "thank you," and turning again to lead them out.

Hiei's heart pounded in his chest. The words had left his lips before he had even had time to consider them. When Kurama had stopped he had felt sure it would be to mock his empty promise, but instead the fox had seemed relieved. Hiei wasn't sure, but he felt that maybe he had managed to comfort his friend after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I've been mapping out the story in my head and It's getting rather interesting. It takes me a few chapters to really lay the groundwork I need, but I think it will soon shift to being much more interesting plotwise. Although, the story will be a bit longer than I had originally intended and I'm still not entirely sure how this all ends. Please enjoy, reviews always appreciated. .

Chapter 7

Kurama smiled as he exited the protection of the grove and stepped out into the light with Hiei still following close behind. The yokai's words had touched him dearly. It was these rare moments with the fire demon that made all the effort and heartache he had endured getting to this point seem worthwhile. They were not yet lovers, but at least such a thing seemed a future possibility now, when once it was merely a dream.

Turning to close the entrance he noticed Hiei looking a bit sheepish. Perhaps he was feeling a little embarrassed. Kurama decided to reassure him that all was well. Before words could even form in his mouth a large dark figure side-tackled the small yokai throwing him forcefully to the ground. Kurama's expression turned to horror as the wolf slashed furiously at the toppled yokai.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled instinctively and tried to throw himself between his friend and the attacker.

Hiei had rolled to his feet and drawn his katana, but the wolf kept hitting him before he could take a defensive stance. The creature threw its full weight at the fire demon again and again, it was unable to hold him long enough to lock its jaws on his throat, but it was managing to keep him off balance enough that he could not strike back hard enough to hurt her.

Kurama kept trying to grab hold of the beast, but it was far too large and quick for him to pull it off his friend. Suddenly Hiei hissed sharply as the wolf managed to bite down on one of his forearms. The sound was immediately followed by a yelp of pain from the creature as the katana sliced a small cut under it's eye.

The wolf jumped clear and stood there panting, bloody foam forming around its muzzle. Hiei jumped back as well and into his defensive stance at last, sword held firm. The two combatants glared at each other, hate filling both their eyes as blood flowed from their wounds.

"Stop, do not harm him," Kurama pleaded with the ookami as he was finally able to get between them. The beast sniffed the air and looked past Kurama at it's target.

"Step aside Kurama," Hiei ordered, his sword at the ready. His arm was covered in blood and he was smudged with dirt from being rolled around on the ground.

"It's me she is after Hiei, I must find out why," Kurama said his eyes still locked on the ookami.

A twig snapped behind her and the wolf growled low in her throat. She had been followed.

"I saw it go this way Urameshi," Kuwabara's voice floated up from the trail.

"You'd better be right about this, it's bad enough I wasted all day yesterday out here," Yusuke replied.

Kurama frowned, the boys were about to walk into a very volatile situation. If the wolf were to run now he would lose his opportunity to question it. He moved forward silently catching the wolf's attention again.

"They will be here soon, please do not run I must speak to you," Kurama said soothingly. The wolf cocked her head looking slightly confused.

"Step away from her, Fox," Hiei growled under his breath.

At hearing his voice the wolf's hackles rose up once more and she made her decision. She could not let him escape again. She shot forward dodging past the peculiar red haired boy and once more attacked the demon. Hiei was ready for her and swiped the air with his sword, she ducked under the blade and opened her jaws, but only clamped down on air.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara appeared on the trail.

"It's going after the runt," Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama decided this had to be handled quickly and played his trump card. He could only hope he was right.

"Kali! Stop!"

The beast's eyes widened in surprise and it jumped clear of the fire demon once more. A new cut above her shoulder opening up. Hiei resumed his stance, his arm still bleeding freely. The wolf's eyes rolled to the side to stare at Kurama.

"Kali, it's not him you are after, it's me," Kurama said, "let him go."

The wolf made a guttural sound, partway between a growl and a bark. Kurama frowned when he realized it was laughing at him. It's eyes rolled back toward the yokai and it readied itself to spring again.

Thinking fast Kurama pulled a rose and threw it at the ground in front of the enraged wolf. It spiked into the hard dirt like a javelin nearly clipping the wolf's paw. It was enough to catch the ookami's attention though. She wheeled around quickly at the new threat.

"Kali," Kurama said, his eyes locking with the familiar blue-gray ones, "I am Yoko."

The wolf's eyes widened in surprise. Kurama opened his mouth to say more, but the beast lunged at him pinning him to the ground, Kurama was too shocked to defend himself. It's fangs found his throat and the fox was sure he was done for when the beast suddenly yelped and closed its eyes. The handle of the katana cracked against it's skull and put it quickly to sleep.

Kurama struggled under the weight of the beast, pushing it off of him as he climbed to his feet. Hiei stood there, sword raised to finish the job. Kurama pulled him back quickly noting that his arm was still bleeding.

"Are you guys okay?" Yusuke asked, finally running towards them.

"Is it dead?" Kuwabara asked, holding his position.

"I'm fine, but Hiei will require some medical attention, his wound doesn't seem to be closing."

"So it attacked Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Kurama paused before continuing, "It seems he was the ookami's intended target."

Hiei sheathed his sword and examined his wounds.

"Ha! You mean he was the weak one this time?" Kuwabara laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei growled.

"You said the ookami would only attack the weakest member of the group," Kuwabara was grinning from ear to ear, "and Kurama just said it was after you."

"Fool," Hiei retorted.

"Why would it attack Hiei even when we were all here?" Yusuke asked frowning, "why didn't it just run away like before?"

"It seems we have many questions to ask it when it wakes up," Kurama mused.

Yusuke pulled out his underworld communicator and flipped it open.

"Botan, we got her."

* * *

Kali awoke in a holding cell, still in her wolf form, with a spitting headache. Growling she looked around for some water, but found the room rather lacking in amenities. 

'How the hell did I get here,' she thought scanning the room.

It was all that damn demon's fault, if she had just taken care of him when she'd had the chance. Why had Yoko stopped her? Suddenly she remembered and her blood ran cold. That boy had claimed to be Yoko, was that possible? He had controlled the plants, she had thought it was the demon's work before, but that rose was Yoko's trademark. The thoughts were all swimming around in her aching head, she just wanted to lay down and rest.

She perked her ears when she heard a door open at the end of the holding cell hallway. The occupants from the other cells called out to whomever was approaching. Each claiming their innocence to whatever nonsense had brought them here.

"Ah good, you're finally awake. But you haven't changed back yet?" A blue haired women chirped happily. Kali's pain increased with each perky word.

"Koenma would like to speak to you, I understand you will not be able to talk in that form so it would be to your advantage to change so we can get your paperwork processed," the woman continued.

Kali sighed. She had no idea who this lady was or what she was talking about, but she knew she couldn't ask for answers as she was now. Glancing around she noticed the room was desolate save for a small cot in the corner. She bowed her head to the woman and wandered over to the cot, pushing it with her muzzle until she was able to knock it over.

"Oh dear, did you want a nap first?"

Kali rolled her eyes and pushed the cot so that it obstructed the woman's view into the cell. Finally some privacy. She moved behind the cot and began her change. Her cuts pulled open again and a small amount of blood leaked out, but she paid it no mind.

"I guess I'll let Koenma know you were not ready then," The women frowned at the noises coming from behind the cot.

"Wait, I'm ready," Kahli peaked up over the cot, "but could you get me some clothes before we go?"

"Some clothes?" The blue-haired women looked confused but then noticed that the girl was still hiding behind the cot, only her head and bare shoulders poking out, "Oh, I see, of course, I'll be right back."

Kahli sighed and leaned back against the wall. Why was everyone so surprised that when she changed back she didn't have clothes on? Where did they think she kept them?

Before long the woman returned and introduced herself as Botan. Kahli thanked her for the clothes and dressed quickly. Botan then lead her down the hall. Apparently they didn't consider her a huge security risk since she was allowed to just follow behind the ferry woman and not required to wear chains or anything. The trip ended at a large door, which Botan knocked at carefully before opening. Inside there was an enormous desk with a large headed toddler commanding from it.

"Kahli, this is Lord Koenma," Botan said cheerfully.

* * *

Kurama sat patiently in the underworld waiting room. Hiei rested on the chair beside him. The yokai's arm had been bandaged by the medical team here, though he had repeatedly asked to be allowed to do it himself. The white bandages already had some blood seeping through. Hiei was blaming it on the staff being inept, but Kurama feared it had more to do with what had inflicted the wound. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara had left already, they had been kind enough to wait around an hour, but had finally become bored with waiting. Kurama had promised to call them later if anything interesting happened.

They were waiting for Koenma's ruling to be handed down. After which Kurama had requested to speak with the ookami. He wasn't sure how to take the news that she was indeed the ookami he had remembered. Even knowing this he was unsure how he would proceed.

Hiei had not said much since they had arrived. When asked about his injuries he would just grunt and say they were fine. Kurama wondered if his pride was not a little injured as well. It was not often someone was able to catch him off-guard.

"Okay guys," Botan said as she came through the door, "Koenma has made his decision."

Hiei just glanced up at her expectantly, but Kurama stood quickly.

"The ookami claims she was just hunting Hiei because he was a demon and she wanted to protect her territory," Botan explained, "She has promised to comply with Koenma's wishes and leave Hiei alone since he's not a 'bad' demon now."

"Hn, so you lied to her then?" Hiei asked. Kurama ignored him and pressed for more information.

"What will happen to her?"

"Well, she is free to go. She isn't allowed to hunt humans, but she had no intention of that anyway so as long as she stays out of trouble we have no reason to hold her," Botan replied.

"You're going to let her go?" Hiei frowned.

"She hasn't technically done anything wrong Hiei," Botan said nervously, "Really if it had been almost any demon besides you that she had been after we would be thanking her."

"I had been under the impression that she was after me," Kurama admitted.

"No, Koenma asked her, she claims she had no idea you were once Yoko Kurama, she just thought you were oblivious to the fact that your friend was a demon."

"So, she does remember Yoko then?"

"Well Koenma filled in the details, about how you placed your soul in a human body and all, since your body is human she isn't allowed to hunt you either if that's what your worried about."

"Not precisely."

"Oh and before I forget, she offered to help heal Hiei's wounds to make up for attacking him," Botan said excitedly, "It seems ookami bites heal incredibly slowly if at all, but she's already provided some antidote to help out."

"She should be more concerned with her own wounds," Hiei replied darkly.

"Her wounds are nearly completely healed by now, her body accelerates healing," Botan explained.

"We'll take the antidote home with us," Kurama said before Hiei could complain further. The yokai was not good at accepting help, especially from an adversary.

"May I speak with her now?" Kurama asked.

Botan frowned, "Well I suppose, but I should warn you she isn't looking forward to speaking to you."

"I understand, please excuse me Hiei," Kurama said as he began walking towards the door.

"Fox?" Hiei frowned as he moved to follow.

"Please wait for me here, this is something I must do alone," Kurama said as he closed the door quietly behind him. Now perhaps he could finally get some answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Meant to add this last week, sorry for leaving you all hanging so long. Any comments appreciated, I'm trying to improve so feedback is always helpful.

Chapter 8

Kahli was being held in what looked like a typical interrogation room from just about every police movie ever made. There was one door to the outside and a big table with chairs on either side of it. Her placement here was even more confusing considering she had already been interrogated by Koenma in his office, but Botan had explained that the prince had a funny sense of humor.

Currently she was waiting for some paperwork to be processed so she could leave, or so she had been told. She leaned back in the chair still holding a damp rag against her cheek where the katana had nicked her. Her shoulder was sore, but the blood flow had ceased. Thick bandages held the wound closed while it healed. In a way she was glad the fight had ended with her capture, she knew it was very unlikely she could have actually defeated the little yokai.

She looked up sharply when she heard the doorknob turn slightly. There was some muttering on the other side as if people were talking, then the door slowly swung open. None other than the fox-boy himself stood there in the doorway a determined look upon his gentle features. Kahli felt a growl deep in her throat, despite being in her human form she found it difficult to control her base instincts.

Kurama eyed her suspiciously, before taking a quick step into the room and shutting the door carefully behind him, never letting her leave his sight. He stood across the room, taking her in. Her hair was tattered and filthy with blood and dirt. The clothes she was wearing where too big and tumbled over her in a most unappealing way. Could she really be the same girl he had met to study with in the park only yesterday?

An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them. Kahli pulled the cloth away from her eye a moment and checked it for fresh blood, seemingly satisfied that the wound had closed enough she set the dirty bit of fabric down on the table and crossed her arms in front of her, eyes still locked on the boy standing across from her.

"How are your injuries?" Kurama asked at last.

"They will be gone in a day or two," She replied dismissively.

"Hiei wanted me to thank you for the antidote," he took another small step towards the table.

"Lord Koenma felt it would be a good gesture on my part, a small price to secure my release," she retorted her eyes narrowing, "Is that all you wanted?"

"No, I had some questions for you," Kurama admitted, finally taking the seat across from the wolf.

"I thought I was done answering questions? They said I would be free to leave soon."

"Yes, you are free to go of course, my questions are of a more personal nature."

"Are you really Yoko?" She interrupted, her eyes searching his deeply, trying to find some clue there. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to be true or not. She had thought about this moment for many years, always thinking it would never come, now here she was sitting across from what was potentially the person who had caused her so much grief, so long ago.

Kurama bowed his head thoughtfully before he answered.

"I was Yoko, now I am merely Kurama. I lost a great deal of my powers by inhabiting this body."

"Who is Shuichi?"

"Also me, he is the boy who's life I stole so that I could continue living."

"A thief even past death? Suites you well," she said darkly. She looked away from him starring down at the bloodied cloth resting under her hand.

"Tell me what the dreams mean, Kali."

"What are you talking about?" She looked confused.

"I'm haunted in my sleep by visions of being attacked and killed by a wolf," he searched her face for any recognition of what he was saying, but found none, "why did you send me those dreams?"

"Foolish kitsune," she hissed her eyes narrowing in anger, "you know I don't have the power to do that, now let me leave this place."

She stood up quickly and moved around the table making her way to the door.

"Please Kali, tell me what happened, I must know." Kurama said patiently as he moved to block her path.

"What do you mean 'tell you what happened' you were there, you were the cause of all, you ruined everything," she said accusingly, voice rising as her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Yoko may have caused you to suffer and if so I'm deeply sorry, but the dreams haunt my mind now and he does not tell me why," Kurama explained.

Kahli's jaw quivered slightly, "you don't remember?"

"No, I'm afraid some things from my past have been forgotten over the years."

"So I really was so easy to dismiss?"

"I did not mean it that way, I do not get to chose what I can recall from so long ago."

Kahli's breathing increased as she struggled to maintain control, she could feel the sting of tears at the back of her eyes, but refused to let them fall now.

"I always wondered, what I would say to you if we would ever meet again. Then word reached me that you had died and I felt cheated of my chance to tell you how much I hated you," her face reddened with rage as she spoke, her voice trembling slightly, "and now I'm cheated once more, because you could not possibly understand how much I truly despise you, how much I want to see you suffer when you can't even bother to remember what you did."

"Kali, I apologize," Kurama started taking a step back to give the girl more space.

"Don't ever say that, you have no right," hate filled her eyes as she moved towards the door once more, this time Kurama didn't move to stop her.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed dead?" She breathed, glaring at him once more before jerking the door open and leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

The walk home with Hiei did nothing to soothe the fox's troubled mind. When the yokai had asked what he'd missed Kurama had only the strength to say that he could not talk about it now, but promised to tell his friend everything at a later time. Thankfully this had been good enough for Hiei and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

Once home, he insisted that Hiei come inside and have his wounds treated. They still refused to stop bleeding and the fire demon looked a little pale, despite Hiei's assurance that he was fine. Kurama cursed himself momentarily for getting so lost in thought that he had neglected to tend to the wounds sooner.

Kurama was sitting on his bed with Hiei next to him, gently shuffling through the contents of his medical kit. Hiei was examining the small bottle of what he had been told was some sort of antidote.

"Do you think this concoction will actually help?"

"Kali said it was a condition of her release to assist you, I don't think she would mislead Koenma," Kurama replied matter-of-factly as he unrolled some fresh bandages.

"It could just be a not so cleaver attempt to finish what she started," Hiei said removing the cork and taking a small sniff of the liquid in the bottle.

"While I don't think her motives were entirely altruistic, she has no malice towards you Hiei, I think we should trust that the antidote will do as she claimed."

"Perhaps we should consider her malice towards you as a motive?"

Kurama fell silent once more and reached for the bottle. Hiei let him take it and held his arm up to be worked on. The red-head cleaned the wound silently, his face contorted with worry.

"It's over now Fox," Hiei said, "she will no longer plague your thoughts."

"It wasn't her that gave me those visions, ookami's have no such ability."

"Is she working for someone?"

"No," Kurama shook his head, as he skillfully applied the liquid to Hiei's bite. Hiei didn't even wince, but his flesh made an unnatural searing noise.

"Does that hurt?"

"Not enough to matter," the yokai said, leaning over to examine the cuts, sure enough they were closing slowly.

"I think it was Yoko."

"What was?"

"The one who sent the dreams."

"You're talking to yourself through dreams?"

"I'm not sure," Kurama admitted, holding up the bandage, Hiei slid closer and let his arm rest above Kurama's lap so it could be wrapped up properly. Kurama's actions were tender and careful as he applied the dressing.

"Regardless, it is at an end now. She would not be fool enough to continue lurking around you now. Things will return to normal."

"I'm not so sure of that Hiei," there was a hint of saddness in his voice.

"Kurama, it will do no good to dwell on the past."

The fox finished his treatment and Hiei pulled his sleeve back over the bandages and stood up. Kurama remained sitting. He pushed the medical instruments back in their case and set it under the bed, out of sight.

"She hates me."

"Does that matter?" Hiei's remark seemed cold, but Kurama could not fault him for it. In Hiei's eyes only people he deemed as being of some sort of merit were even permitted to have an opinion, and even then he didn't usually bother considering it.

"I cannot shake the feeling that I have wronged her greatly, it would be prudent of me to attempt amends."

"It would only be a foolish and wasted gesture," Hiei said sharply, "will you run off then to make amends to everyone you ever stole from or wronged in some way?"

"Certainly not."

"Why is her case any different?"

"It feels different Hiei, if you had seen the way she looked at me," Kurama sighed heavily, "if only I could show her my sincerity."

"Yes, I'm sure that would mean the world to her," Hiei said sarcastically. The tone was not lost on the fox and he looked up at his friend frowning.

"Why does my wish to atone disturb you so much?"

Hiei frowned and moved towards the window, pausing to open it.

"I would appreciate an answer Hiei."

"Some things cannot be atoned for Fox, you may spend your life regretting them, but that doesn't change anything and in the end you are still a horrible person."

Kurama realized quickly that Hiei was not merely referring to his problem with Kali.

"You're not a horrible person Hiei, no matter what you've done in the past," Kurama whispered as he stood and moved forward to attempt to comfort his friend.

Hiei chuckled lightly at this, "you have no idea what I've done Fox."

"Shuichi?"A female voice called softly from somewhere in the house. Kurama cast a glance at Hiei and called back, "I'm in my room Mother."

"Take my advice Fox, forget the wolf. Even if you knew what you did you could not change what happened."

Footsteps could be heard moving down the hall towards the bedroom door.

"I have to believe that you are wrong Hiei," Kurama said apologetically.

The door to his bedroom swung open. Shiori stood looking at her son, alone in his room by an open window.

"There you are Dear, I didn't even hear you come in."

"I'm sorry if I startled you Mother."

"Not at all Dear, are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I'll be right down."

Shiori smiled and turned back down the hall. Kurama sighed and pushed the window closed before following her downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Comments, questions or concerns? Please Review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Well this was one of those chapters that needed several revisions and took much longer to finish than I had expected. As such, it's a little shorter than usual. The good news is that it sets up rather nicely the following chapter, which my Hiei x Kurama fans are sure to enjoy. Stay tuned.

Chapter 9

The night had not been a restful one for Kurama. He had spent most of the evening trying to fall into a deep enough mediation that he might be able to reach his Yoko side. Thus far the attempts had proved futile and he grew more frustrated with each failed effort. By the time he had finally drifted to sleep he was sleeping so fitfully that he might as well have stayed awake.

The dawn brought a dreary day befitting his darkened mood. The skies were overcast and every so often there was a distant roll of thunder.

On the walk to school Hiei appeared at his usual place and fell in-step beside the taller boy, neither saying a word for some time.

"It's going to rain tonight," Kurama said finally, his expression as bleak as the skies.

"Hn," Hiei acknowledged. He wasn't sure what type of response the fox would expect to such an obvious statement.

"You could spend the night with me if you wanted."

"I'm not afraid of storms."

"Of course not, I was merely thinking of your comfort, I know you don't like the rain."

"I will consider it," Hiei consented after a brief pause, "Will you seek out the wolf today?"

"I haven't decided yet," Kurama admitted truthfully glancing up at the school that was quickly coming into view.

"Don't do it," It was spoken as an order, but Kurama could hear the pleading behind it. Was it possible the yokai was worried for him?

"Hiei, I cannot promise that," he said with a sigh, but received no response. The fire demon had already taken his leave.

Kurama was rather distracted during his morning classes, but it seemed to pay off as he was able to create the beginnings of a plan. He had thought he would have to wait to enact it until Thursday at the next tutoring meeting, but as his lunch session was beginning he caught sight of the brunette on her way out of the lunch room. Acting quickly, Kurama pulled a folded bit of paper from his pocket and slipped it into the book he was carrying before hurrying to catch up to the ookami.

Kahli was all cleaned up again, no signs of the previous days struggle save for a very small scratch under her eye. She was walking alongside two other girls, listening while they spoke animatedly about something. She moved a little stiffly, but nothing that would be noticed if you weren't looking for it. Kurama jogged to catch up to them.

"Kahli!" He called out, causing several other members of the student body to raise their eyes in surprise at the usually quiet red-head. The girls beside Kahli stopped and turned around, Kahli paused and glanced back quickly, her eyes narrowing when she saw the source of the outburst.

She quickly excused herself from her acquaintances and moved forward to intercept the kitsune. Rather than continue on, the girls stood by watching Kurama with utter fascination.

"What do you want now Yoko," Kahli hissed under her breath when she was within striking range.

"I just wanted to return this to you, we found it in the park the other day and I thought you might like it back," Kurama held up the tattered copy of 'White Fang' they had discovered.

Frowning Kahli reached up and snagged the book away from him, she noticed the note tucked into the pages and quickly shoved the book into her bag.

"Anything else?"

"Not here," Kurama replied indicating the very public location.

"No, not ever," Kahli corrected, spinning around quickly she stalked back to where the two girls stood waiting.

"Kahli, you didn't tell us you knew Shuichi," one of the girls said excitedly.

"I don't," Kahli responded without looking back. The girls looked confused, giving polite nods in Kurama's direction they turned and followed after Kahli. Kurama smiled nervously as they left, that had gone better than he'd expected.

* * *

Hiei stood leaning against the tree with his arms wrapped around his lithe body tightly. The sky had broken into a light drizzle and already he felt cold. The final bell had rung a few minutes ago and any time now the fox would return and he could finally start to be warm again. 

Hiei allowed himself a slight smile as his eyes fell closed. As a fire demon his body was naturally warm enough, even in colder climates, but that did nothing to counter the cold feeling that rested inside of him. No, the only thing that ever seemed to alleviate the chill was when he was near the fox. It was the only place he could ever remember feeling safe. Of course, he could not bring himself to ever tell Kurama this.

At the faintest sound of approaching footsteps the smile vanished instantly and he opened his eyes. He made no attempt to move from his position as Kurama approached.

"Were you waiting long?"

"Long enough, are you done here?"

"Yes, lets go let my mother know that you'll be staying for dinner." Kurama started to leave.

"Hn, you didn't take my advice did you? Hiei asked, still not moving from his place under the tree.

"About what?" Kurama paused.

"The wolf."

"Am I so transparent?" Kurama asked, a little baffled.

"Yes," the yokai nodded, "but also, she is coming this way."

Kurama turned and saw that the fire demon was indeed correct, the ookami was making her way towards them, her eyes burning into him.

"Hiei, I think I may have made a mistake."

"Indeed."

Kahli stopped a few feet from the two demons her nostrils flaring.

"What is this?" She demanded, holding the note out to him.

"Please Kali, give me a moment to explain."

"Explain?" She laughed, "Oh please do tell me how you will explain being so selfish and arrogant?"

"I told you to let it be Fox," Hiei said indifferently.

Kahli glared quickly at Hiei, as if just noticing him, "Oh he couldn't possibly do that, not when HE feels so terribly about what happened. Not that he even remembers."

"I meant no disrespect."

"What game are you trying to play here?"

"I can assure you I'm not playing games, I just want to help you to reach some peace with what happened," Kurama said glancing around hoping nobody was paying to much attention to them. Kahli leaned in her voice dropping to an angry whisper.

"I did make my peace with it Yoko, you were dead and I was starting over, now you want to come and disrupt my life all over again?" Her tone when she called him Yoko reminded Kurama very much of when Hiei was angry and calling him Fox. Why did nobody just call him Kurama?

"I know I have no right to receive your forgiveness, but I would like the opportunity to atone for my deeds."

"You honestly think you get to play the martyr now?"

"I never said anything to that effect."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you want to keep bringing it up and trying to hurt me?"

"The ningen are looking at us," Hiei said frowning.

Kurama took a deep breath. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more private place," he suggested noticing that several other students had stopped to watch the argument progress. Although they were not close enough to hear the actual half whispered dialog, Kurama didn't enjoy feeling like a spectacle.

"Or perhaps you could go to hell?" Kahli replied wryly.

Raindrops began falling now, no longer content to let the drizzle have all the fun. Hiei squirmed uncomfortably, he didn't much care to be part of the spectacle either.

"Kali," Kurama began, he felt his opportunity was quickly slipping away, "I know you're angry and I've no doubt that you have every reason to be. I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want, but please consider this, what I wrote in the letter, it was all true."

Kahli paused a moment as if considering his words, the anger in her eyes seemed to shift slightly to sadness, but she only shook her head.

"I want you to leave me alone," She said, not even looking at the fox. Crumpling the letter she tossed it at the kitsune's feet. Turning she walked away, seemingly oblivious to the pelting rain.

Kurama said nothing, just looked solemnly at the paper at his feet, before turning towards home. Hiei paused his eyes resting on the note. Surely the fox wasn't going to leave it there for any one of the pesky humans wandering about to find and read. Yet, Kurama gave no indication of turning back for it. Hiei made his decision and quickly scooped up the note and hid it away in one of his pockets before hurrying to catch up to his friend.

"That didn't go very well," Kurama mused, the rain dripping downwards across his delicate face. The fire demon looked up at his companion and silently wondered, if only for a moment, if any one of those raindrops might actually be tears in disguise.

(A/N: Maybe if I get some reviews I'll find time to write the next chapter this weekend. Just saying:P )


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Originally this was going to be a whole lot fluffier, but somehow it ended up differently. I re-read my other story, 'Not according to plan' right before I wrote this. I think unintentionally I've continued the relationship between Hiei and Kurama from that story even though the plot has nothing to do with it. So their relationship is very much still young and developing. Maybe in later chapters I'll be able to get more fluffy moments out of them, but for now I'm afraid we'll all have to settle for slight teases.

* * *

Chapter 10

When they finally arrived back at the Minamino household, both demons were quite soaked from the rain. Hiei shivered silently as they stepped into the house and removed their wet shoes.

"There you are Shuichi," Shiori exclaimed as she rushed to meet her son at the door, "you poor dear, you're soaked."

"Yes, I'm afraid I forgot my umbrella this morning," Kurama smiled weakly, "Hiei got caught out in the storm as well."

"It's very good to see you again Hiei, will you be staying for dinner this time?"

The little fire demon glanced nervously at his companion who just smiled and gave a quick nod, "Yes, if its all right," he mumbled.

Kurama smiled inwardly, Hiei had really come a long way with Shiori. He was still nervous around her and quiet, but at least he made an effort at being polite, if only for Kurama's sake.

"Wonderful, I'll be sure to make extra rice tonight then," Shiori smiled, "You boys should go change into something dry now, I'd hate for either of you to catch cold."

"Of course, Mother," Kurama nodded making his way towards the stairs, "Just call us when dinner is ready."

"I'll let you know," Shiori winked and made her way back to the kitchen.

Hiei followed Kurama up to the fox's room where the red head quickly closed and locked the door sighing deeply. His cheerful facade melted quickly and he once again looked morose over the days events.

"I don't have to stay, if you'd rather I leave," Hiei offered quietly.

"What? No, Hiei I want you to stay, please don't think my foul mood has anything to do with you."

"Still bothered by the wolf then?"

Kurama sighed heavily again, "Perhaps we could talk of something else for the time being."

"Very well," Hiei said he moved to sit down on the bed, but Kurama caught him quickly and pulled him back to standing.

"Not so fast, you'd better change out of those wet things first."

"I don't have anything to change into and I have no intention of trotting about naked," Hiei crossed his arms defensively. Kurama chuckled at this.

"You can borrow something of mine for the time being and I'll dry your clothes for later."

"That's acceptable I suppose."

"I'm glad."

Kurama went to his drawer and began digging around until he had spare outfits for them both. He set Hiei's down on the bed and his own on the desk.

"Do you need any help?" Kurama asked gesturing towards Hiei's still injured arm.

"I think I can manage," Hiei smirked and to prove the point he pulled off his cloak and then shirt.

"So it would seem," Kurama said and began quickly undressing himself at the other end of the room. Naturally his eyes wandered ever so slightly, Hiei seemed to sense this and turned away from him revealing his naked back.

Kurama frowned instantly at the bruises and marks that covered the yokai's body. He was so distracted that he missed Hiei switching out his pants for the dry ones. Kurama finished changing quickly and moved toward his companion. The smaller demon glanced over at the fox as he lifted the new shirt and cocked his head.

"Something wrong?"

"Hiei, you're injured."

"So you mentioned, yet somehow I manage."

"I don't mean your arm, what happened to your back?" He moved forward and gently caressed Hiei's shoulder, surveying the damage.

"You said you didn't want to talk about it," Hiei mused still holding the shirt in front of him, waiting for Kurama to finish his examination so he could put it on.

"When did I say I didn't want to talk about your injuries?" Kurama asked, confused.

"You said you didn't want to speak of the wolf."

"She did this?" Kurama was shocked, he'd known Hiei had been tossed around a bit, but the yokai hadn't given any indication that his wounds were more extensive than his bite. The bruising looked deep and surely must be giving him a good deal of pain.

"Its okay Kurama."

Kurama shook his head frowning, "No, its not, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"I assumed you had enough issues at hand."

"That's no excuse Hiei, you know you're supposed to tell me if you're hurt," Kurama's voice was rising now.

"I do not recall you mentioning that."

"Its not something you should have to say, its just what you do when you care about someone and when they care about you, you tell each other these things," Kurama said angrily.

He moved away from Hiei and went into his closet and quickly pulled up a floorboard revealing a hidden compartment. He shifted around the contents a little until he found the jar he wanted and removed some seeds from it. Replacing the jar and floorboard he reached up and found a box on the top shelf behind some books and brought that down. Inside were some tools. Quickly he grew the seeds and plucked the leaves, setting them into a bowl and set to mashing them.

Hiei watched carefully, he knew the kitsune was upset, but he couldn't figure out why. It was not uncommon for either of them to receive injuries during a battle. The bite had been more pressing as it nearly caused him to bleed to death and Kurama had known of it. Why should a few bruises on his back be cause for any extra concern?

Kurama finished his work and tasted a small bit of the paste before turning back to the yokai.

"Lay down on your stomach please."

"Why?"

"Just please do as you're told for once," Kurama said exasperatedly, his eyes looked tired and his expression worn. Hiei just nodded and did as he was asked resting his chin on his arms and laying across the bed. The ends of his borrowed pants falling completely over his feet as he had yet to roll them up.

Kurama rubbed his head tiredly and set down next to his friend. Carefully he took a handful of the plant paste and rubbed it gently on Hiei's back. Hiei hissed sharply surprised at how cold it felt against his battered skin.

"Relax, it will feel better in a moment," Kurama whispered reassuringly. And he was right, the paste quickly warmed and Hiei felt the pain that had racked his small frame slowly begin to subside. Kurama continued rubbing the semi-liquid into the yokai's skin as the bruises lightened significantly. Feeling knots of tension, Kurama also worked his hands over those causing Hiei to mummer his approval ever so slightly.

At last, satisfied with his healing efforts, he leaned forward and gave Hiei a quick peck on his cheek, much to the surprise of the little fire demon. Shifting quickly, Kurama stood and began putting things back in their place.

"Kurama?"

The kitsune turned and stared at the relaxed features of his friend, still sitting shirtless on his bed.

"Yes Hiei?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Its okay."

"No, you're still upset with me."

"It's not you, Sweetheart. I didn't mean to sound so angry," Kurama set the box down on the desk and walked over to kneel in front of the still sitting yokai.

"I wish you would let it go, Fox."

"I'm not sure if I can now," Kurama admitted looking down at the floor. He reached over and began rolling up the cuffs of Hiei's pants so the smaller demon didn't appear to be lost in them.

"Does she mean so much to you?" Hiei asked, his amber eyes searching the back of Kurama's head as if the answer might be written there.

"Is that why you don't wish me to pursue this?" Kurama looked up locking his eyes on the yokai's.

"I'd like an answer first," Hiei said crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I'm afraid it's not so simple," Kurama frowned, "Until a week ago I didn't even remember that I knew her, but now that I do, I just, I can't stop wondering how I let myself lose her."

"So you were close to her?" Hiei asked darkly, up until now he hadn't pressed too much, but the fox's reactions continued to surprise him. Why did he feel so strongly about making amends with the ookami.

"I'm not sure what you're implying Hiei, we were close, but it was not romantic in nature."

"Do you wish it had been?" The words were spoken quietly and Hiei looked away as soon as they left his lips.

"Hiei look at me," Kurama commanded, he reached and put his hand on the side of the yokai's small face turning it towards him. Hiei didn't fight him, but his eyes looked blank and emotionless as he stared back at the fox, "I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have, you need to understand that."

"If you say so."

"Its not just that I say so, I mean it."

A soft clamber of footsteps in the hall caused Kurama to release the fire demon and move purposefully toward the bedroom door. Hiei pulled the shirt over his head quickly, struggling only slightly with the long sleeves, meant to hide his bandages. Once he was in order Kurama unlocked the door and stepped quickly back across the room sitting down at his desk just as Shiori opened the door.

"Boys, it time for dinner," She said stepping into the room. Kurama stood up again.

"Thank you Mother, did you need help setting the table?"

"If you don't mind Dear," She smiled as she lead the way back downstairs.

"Not at all," Kurama assured her he stood holding the door open for Hiei who slowly got up and shuffled past him.

Kurama reached down suddenly and took hold of his friends shoulder causing Hiei to pause and gaze up at him questioningly. Leaning down quickly once his mother was out of earshot Kurama whispered, "I love you, only you."

Hiei just nodded and Kurama let his grip on him slacken. The yokai wandered downstairs and sat quietly at the dinner table while Kurama set out the plates and utensils.

Hiei remained quiet throughout dinner, only speaking when he was asked a direct question by Shiori. Kurama had explained to her back when he first started bringing Hiei home that the boy was a little shy, so she never forced him to more than a few words of conversation. His mother was very considerate in that way.

After dinner Kurama volunteered them to do dishes while his mother went to watch her favorite television program. Kurama handed Hiei a dish towel and set to work cleaning. He smiled over at the yokai from time to time as Hiei obediently set to the task of removing any trace of moisture from the plates. It was these rare unguarded moments that Kurama treasured most. It made him wonder if maybe someday, they could live this way together.

Still, their argument from earlier only served to prove what he hated to admit, even to himself, they had so far to go. Especially if Hiei could be thrown into doubt about Kurama's feelings for him so easily.

After the dishes were done, Kurama checked to see if the rain had subsided any. In fact it had, but looked to start up again at any minute. Still it would last long enough for their ruse.

"It looks like the rain has stopped for a bit, I suppose you'd like to head home now, eh Hiei?" Kurama asked, from the kitchen. Intentionally speaking louder than necessary.

"Yes," Hiei responded, his acting was not as refined as Kurama's and he nearly shouted his response. The taller boy chuckled earning him a glare.

"Oh, is Hiei leaving now?" Shiori asked coming into the room to offer her farewells.

"Yes, I'm afraid we've kept him long enough," Kurama said leading the boy towards the door.

"Goodnight then Hiei, be careful walking home," Shiori said smiling, "Oh and be sure to come visit again soon, Shuichi always seems so happy when you're around."

Kurama blushed a little at this, perhaps he wasn't as good an actor as he had thought. Hiei smiled slightly at him as he took his shoes and left out the front door shutting it quietly behind him.

"Such a nice boy," Shiori commented.

"Indeed, well goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight Dear, sleep well."

Kurama stood smiling as his mother went back to her television program. It was not unusual for him to go to his room right after dinner so she thought nothing of his early goodnight. Once in his room he locked the door once more and walked quickly over to open the window where Hiei sat waiting.

"Would it matter if she knew I stayed?" He asked as he stepped inside and pulled the window shut behind him as the rain started to slowly fall once more.

"For the time being, I'd appreciate it if she didn't know."

"If it pleases you."

"Come lay with me Hiei," Kurama said pulling back the covers on the bed.

"Tired already Fox?"

"Yes, and also I want to be near you right now."

Hiei didn't respond, but moved quietly and climbed into the bed. Kurama turned off the light and slipped into his side of the bed feeling the warmth of the demon beside him.

"I meant what I said," Kurama whispered rolling towards Hiei slowly. The fire demon didn't respond, just stared up at the ceiling. Kurama frowned.

"I can understand if you can't say it right now, but I need to know that you understand what I'm telling you. I need to know that you believe me," the red head persisted his arm slipping around the body next to his.

"Did Yoko ever say the same to his wolf?" Hiei asked finally, his voice was flat, emotionless as his eyes had been earlier. He was hiding his feelings, the way he always did when he didn't want to show he was hurting. Kurama hated that he still shielded himself that way.

"I don't know," the kitsune admitted, ashamed at himself. He wished he could have given the yokai the answer he wanted, the answer he needed to hear, but he couldn't risk lying to him. It was true, as Yoko he had been with others, Hiei knew this, even if he never asked. Suddenly Kurama wished he could erase his whole past life as the king of thieves, all it served now was to cause pain to the one he cared for more than anything.

Hiei rolled over, away from Kurama. "Goodnight Fox," he said quietly.

* * *

A/N: Let me know how you think it's going. Many thanks to those who have been reviewing. Especially KyoHana who always reminds me that at least one person is still reading every chapter so I'd better keep writing. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello all, this chapter is full of plot. It's a good thing too because my mind has already begun mapping out the adventure to come and I'm really looking forward to it. Please enjoy your stay and comment at the end.

Chapter 11

Yoko stood before him, long silver hair glistening in the light, falling perfectly over his broad shoulders, resting against the pure white robes he wore.

Kurama knew this was what he'd been waiting for and stepped forward to confront the mischievous kitsune thief that was himself.

"Shuichi, what brings you here?" Yoko purred as he eyed the teen seductively.

"Forgive me for intruding, but I had to ask a question about our past," Kurama said with a short bow. He had addressed himself this way only once before and it was just as awkward then as it was now.

"Prying into my dark past can be dangerous little one, are you sure you want to do this?" Yoko flipped his tail around playfully. Kurama sometime despised this part of himself, but when he couldn't get the answers he wanted from his conscience mind he had to resort to other methods. Conversing with his Yoko self in dreams was one of these methods.

"Tell me about the wolf."

Yoko gave a bored sigh, "I'd hoped this would pertain to something of interest."

"Please just give me my answers and I'll return to where I came from."

"Very well, I'll presume you mean the ookami Kali?"

"Yes, please, you must tell me, what did I do to hurt her?"

"Shuichi, I was helping her, she just refused to see it. Can you believe she accused me of betraying her?"

"Please just tell me what happened."

"The shard was false, but Rukonagai refused to see it, refused to see the danger it brought. So I stole it away and she called it betrayal," Yoko said, his tone darkening a little. Was it possible he was annoyed?

"I don't understand, who is Rukonagai?" Kurama asked, to be honest he hadn't expected an answer so quickly, let along one that made almost no sense.

"Never mind Shuichi, it matters not now," Yoko waved his hand in a dismissive way and Kurama knew his time was over. Nodding gravely he turned to leave.

"She didn't mean it," Yoko's voice whispered in Kurama's ear. Kurama turned back to ask what he meant, but the bandit prince had vanished and Kurama was once more laying in his bed next to a sleeping fire demon.

He lay still while he collected his thoughts. It would seem that while he still had no understanding of what happened with Kali, he at least now had some leads to investigate. Rolling over he spotted his and Hiei's wet clothing from the night before and frowned. He had forgotten to put it in the dryer, Hiei would naturally expect his ready when he awoke. Glancing at the clock Kurama felt he had enough time and quietly slipped from under the blankets and stood up.

Walking carefully he gathered the now cold and wet clothing and made his way out the door and down the hall. Listening for any sign of his mother, he finally decided that the coast was clear and made his way to the laundry room. He dropped his garments into the hamper where they would wait for a proper washing.

He would have liked to wash Hiei's stuff for him, but the last time he had tried the fire demon had complained about the detergent and insisted that Kurama never attempt such a thing again. As such, Hiei's stuff was dropped lightly into the dryer landing with a soft clinking sound.

Frowning Kurama scooped the pants up and began checking the pockets for the source of the noise. Finally he found one containing a scrap of paper and a few gold coins. Glad he'd bothered to rescue the articles Kurama set the drying and returned quickly to his room.

Outside of the door he paused and examined the scrap of paper he'd found. It wasn't like him to snoop, but something about it had seemed familiar so he examined it more closely. His eyes widened a little when he realized it was the note he had written to Kahli. Why did Hiei have this? Could this be why he asked those questions last night?

Shaking his head slightly Kurama slipped back into the room and soundlessly made his way to the desk where he sat the notes and coins down for the yokai. Then just as quietly he slipped back into bed.

Hiei didn't stir the whole time and it wasn't until Kurama was safely under the covers that he realized how very odd that was. A smile played across his lips briefly.

"I know you're awake," Kurama whispered.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't insist on going on walks in the middle of the night," Hiei replied in the darkness, he slowly rolled over to face the redhead, his eyes laden with sleep.

"I'm sorry I wanted to make sure your things were dry before morning."

"Thank you."

"I emptied your pockets."

"Do I need to count my gold later?"

Kurama chuckled quietly, "No, I set them all on the desk."

"Well if you're sure they are all there," Hiei teased, his voice husky because of the time of day.

"Hiei, did you read it?"

"Read what Fox?" The fire demon stared back at him blankly.

"My letter to Kahli, I found it in your pocket."

"You were both planning to leave it there, I thought you'd want it later," Hiei replied rolling back over, away from his friend.

"Hiei?"

"Yeah Fox?"

"You didn't answer me."

"No, Kurama I didn't read it. It's nothing to do with me."

"You could if you wanted to," Kurama offered. He didn't want Hiei to think he was hiding things from him.

"If I wanted to read it I already would have," Hiei pointed out.

"If you change your mind, you can still read it."

"Hn."

Silence fell between them again and Kurama thought that Hiei must have fallen back asleep. He shifted to make himself comfortable and do the same when the yokai's words reached his ears.

"I need to go to the temple today."

Kurama roused slightly, he hadn't been expecting the conversation to continue.

"You wish to see Yukina?"

"It's true that I can watch over her with my jagon, but sometimes I prefer..." He paused, "Come with me."

"Of course, we can go right after school lets out if you'd like."

"Good, think of a reason for us to be there."

"Actually Genkai might be able to help answer a question I have," Kurama replied. Hiei gave a satisfied noise and snuggled into his pillow. Kurama watched him drift back to sleep.

He knew the reason Hiei had invited him along was because he felt too uncomfortable to just show up and spend time with his sister, especially since she didn't know she was his sister. This wasn't the first time Kurama had been dragged along, but really he didn't mind. Truth be told though, Hiei would have even settled for going with Kuwabara if it meant a chance to be closer to Yukina.

When the alarm clock sounded the next morning Kurama found himself alone in the bed. The clothes Hiei had borrowed the night before were folded haphazardly on the desk chair and the window was still opened just a crack.

Upon investigating the laundry room he discovered that Hiei had already collected his clothes as well as the gold coins that had been sitting on the desk. The only sign that the yokai had been there at all was the folded paper still laying on the desk with words meant for the ookami. Kurama put the note away and got ready for school.

Hiei was not waiting to walk him to class that morning, but this was not unusual so Kurama did not worry. Hiei often needed some cooling off time after he'd spent the night. It would be a while before he could be persuaded to do it again. Sadly it seemed that whenever Kurama tried to bring them closer Hiei needed to find some way to distance himself again, at least for a little while.

Kurama caught a few hushed whispers when as he walked the halls of the school that day. At least once he'd heard Kahli's name muttered as well and his heart sank. So now they were the next fresh bit of gossip? After the display outside of the school yesterday he supposed it made sense. Doing his best to ignore the stares and meaningful glances his way, he made it through the school day without incident.

After meeting with Hiei outside the school later that day they made their way out to Genkai's. It was a short train ride, but then a bit of a walk. Yukina greeted them at the door when they arrived.

"Kurama and Hiei, this is a very good surprise, please come inside," the ice apparition smiled as she moved the door aside for them to enter.

"It is very good to see you again Yukina, how are you?"

"Quite well thanks, would either of you like some tea?"

"Only if it's not any trouble," Kurama smiled.

"Of course not, I'll have a fresh pot ready in a minute, would you like some as well Hiei san?"

"That would be fine," Hiei said.

"I'm glad," Yukina said bowing slightly, "Genkai is in the library if you needed to speak to her, I'll bring the tea there when it is ready."

"Thank you Yukina," Kurama returned her bow politely. Hiei just watched her with wide eyes as if trying to take every detail of her into memory.

"You could go see if she needs any help," Kurama whispered, "I think she'd enjoy your company."

"Where will you go if I do?"

"To speak with Genkai, I really did need to ask her something."

"Fine, I'll go with Yukina."

"Good boy," Kurama winked. Hiei scowled at him, but wandered into the hall Yukina had disappeared down.

Kurama made his way to the library, where sure enough the tiny pink haired instructor sat reading.

"Make yourself comfortable Kurama, I have to finish this last paragraph then you can ask your question," Genkai said gesturing at thick sofa across from where she sat. Kurama took a seat and waited patiently for her to address him again.

He didn't bother wondering how she'd known what he'd come for. With her spiritual awareness it would have seemed more odd to him if she'd been surprised to see him. At last she shook her head and placed a marker in the book before setting it down.

"It seems foolishness exists in all worlds, even those of the imagination," she mused.

"I'm sure you didn't need a book to tell you that."

"Certainly not, but I'm impressed by how often it is confirmed," she gave him a slight smile, "but anyway, what can I do for you Kurama?"

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by so suddenly, I'm having a bit of a predicament and I was hoping you could help me."

"I'll do what I can, start from the beginning."

Kurama did, and he told her all about his dreams and Kahli's accusations. He even told her about his encounter with Yoko and the cryptic answers he'd received. At some point Hiei and Yukina returned carrying a tray of tea and some small snacks with them. Hiei looked a little uncomfortable serving snacks and quickly set the tray on the table. Yukina just smiled an motioned for him to sit on the sofa next to Kurama while she finished serving.

"It seems Yoko and the ookami have very different ideas of what occurred between you two," Genkai said thoughtfully as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, as I do not have my own memories intact I'm not sure which of them to believe," Kurama said, he thanked Yukina and took a sip of his own tea.

"Are you sure he said Rukonagai?"

"I believe so, does the name mean anything to you Genkai?"

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't."

"Are you asking about Rukonagai Village Kurama-san?" Yukina asked as she finally took her seat. She and Hiei had only arrived for the last part of the story.

"Perhaps, is there such a place Yukina?"

"Oh yes, I'm surprised neither of you has heard of it."

"As am I, where is this place child?" Genkai asked.

"It exists in the Makai on the portal between the demon world and the world of humans. The people there built the village as a way to keep the portal closed to protect the human world."

"So they are human?" Kurama asked. It was unusual for even a few humans to be wandering around the Makai, let along an entire village of them.

"Not all of them, there are some mixed demons there as well. I think they also use animal spirits to guard the portal," Yukina said thoughtfully.

"Have you been there before?" Hiei asked.

"No, not really," Yukina blushed, "I've only heard stories when I was younger. Since we were so reclusive I asked Hina if there were others who lived as we did and she told me the story of the people of Rukonagai."

"I wonder how much of what she told you was story and how much truth?" Genkai said setting down her teacup.

"I'm sorry I'm not sure," Yukina blushed again.

"Don't apologize Yukina, you've been most helpful, I owe you," Kurama smiled at the girl.

They stayed a bit longer than Kurama had intended and he was generally surprised when he checked his watch and saw how late it had gotten. Rising up he thanked Genkai and Yukina repeatedly as he made his way to the exit. Genkai told him to report in if anything new developed and Kurama assured her that he would.

The darkness was already falling when Kurama stepped outside, Hiei at his heels and Yukina at the door bowing her goodbyes. Just as he turned to leave Kurama heard the distant howl of a wolf and paused to listen.

"Oh, she's early tonight," Yukina said smiling, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

The howling continued, a solitary cry into the night, longer then shorter as if chaining together a melody.

"It's pretty isn't it, it's a shame she's so sad," Yukina said looking off into the distance.

"How do you know it's a she?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can't you tell Hiei san?" Yukina replied playfully, "She sings a lot lately, I enjoy listening to her."

"You're not afraid of her then?" Kurama asked, not really surprised.

"Goodness no Kurama san, wolves are very lucky. It's a shame she stays so far away, they make excellent protectors."

Kurama thought about this carefully. "Yukina do they use ookami to protect Rukonagai?"

"Hmm. Yes Kurama san, I believe so."

Kurama nodded carefully. He said goodbye to Yukina and started for the long walk back to the train station. He would have to call his mother from the phone booth there and let her know he was running late. He could still hear Kali's cry cutting through the night. He had much to think over.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I believe someone requested some action? Well here it is! I do aim to please and this gets us just that much closer to what's to come. Enjoy and please review. (Tried to get this up all day, but the site wouldn't let me.)

Chapter 12

Kurama was rather drowsy the next day at school after being up most of the night trying to piece together the information from the previous day. He was relieved when the bell finally sounded the end of the classes for the day.

He had expected to see Hiei waiting for him under his tree as normal, what the kitsune didn't expect was a full entourage of Yusuke and Kuwabara as well. Kurama frowned slightly as he approached.

"Hey Kurama, bout time you got done," Yusuke grinned stepping forward to give Kurama a friendly slap on the back.

"Some people like to go to all their classes ya know," Kuwabara said crossing his arms. Apparently Yusuke had drug him along before the end of last period.

"What for?" Yusuke looked honestly confused. He really wasn't being funny or even ironic, he just didn't see the point to school, especially when there were spirit world baddies to be hunted.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked patiently, he figured it would be best to avoid the oncoming argument in favor of solving whatever problem had come up in time to get home early.

"Nothing major, some demon slipped through the cracks and Koenma wants him brought back dead or alive, that kind of thing," Yusuke replied.

"I don't supposed you bothered to ask what kind of demon it was?" Hiei asked dryly, he already knew the answer, but felt compelled to ask anyway.

"Botan said something, but I don't remember what she called it, anyway it should be fine," the teen-age detective said with a smile.

"I suppose we should get this over with then," Kurama said.

"Great, let's go out to the park." Yusuke cheered and started walking.

"Wait, why the park?" Kurama frowned, he had hoped to avoid the park for a bit, since he had just promised Kahli he'd give her space.

"I would assume that's where the detective believes his quarry to be," Hiei responded raising an eye at Kurama. It wasn't like the fox to ask obvious questions.

"Of course," Kurama replied, hiding his blush.

The four boys set out and once again found themselves in back of the park wandering along the tree line. It wasn't long before Kuwabara claimed to have detected a presence, and they were hot on the trail.

"Be careful you guys, this thing feels really strong," Kuwabara said seriously as he glanced around picking out the trail.

"Compared to yourself, I've no doubt," Hiei responded.

"Hey watch it Shrimp, I'd hate to have to leave you alone to deal with something this big," Kuwabara threatened.

"Knock it off you guys, Kuwabara are you sure it's this way?" Yusuke intervened.

"Course I am Urameshi, I can sense it clearly."

"Alright, everyone be prepared, if this thing is as big as Kuwabara thinks it is, we'd better be ready."

Hiei rolled his eyes, but Kurama just nodded politely at the spirit detective's words. It was impressive how focused Yusuke became while they were tracking demons. It was a shame he didn't find other ways to apply that focus outside of his spirit world activities.

There was a rustling in the shrubs to their left and all the boys fell silent.

"That's it right over there, be careful you guys," Kuwabara said, a twinge of panic hidden in his voice.

Yusuke nodded, his features taunt and ready to face the worse.

He gestured with his hand and they all slowly began making their way towards the sounds. The noise increased and they could hear guttural moaning and growling. Kuwabara was nearly shaking as he stepped forward, right onto a fallen branch. The branch made a sharp noise as it snapped in half and the shrubs immediately stopped rustling. All the color drained from Kuwabara's face and Hiei shot him a dark look of accusation. Kurama just shook his head, but Yusuke stepped forward quickly.

"Alright, we've found you, now come out peacefully and nobody gets hurt," Yusuke said, raising his firing hand.

"Yes lie to it Detective," Hiei whispered sarcastically, his hand sitting at the ready on the hilt of his katana.

"LEAVE NOW," a deep scratchy voice boomed out from the bushes.

"Holy Crap, it's gonna eat us," Kuwabara whined.

Ignoring him Yusuke answered the voice, "We were sent from spirit world to retrieve you, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. I've gotta tell you, I don't mind the hard way."

"YOU WILL ALL DIE," the voice called back. Yusuke fired his spirit gun sizzling a nice sized hole in the bushes. Everyone held their breath a moment waiting to see if the blast had an effect. Then the shrubs started shaking as the sound of laughter rang in their ears.

"Dammit, come out of there!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE," the voice repeated. Hiei drew his sword, Kurama readied his rose whip and Kuwabara did his best to not completely freak out.

The demon stepped out from the shadows, his skin was a deep purple and covered in scales, there were thorns all over his arms and legs and one very predominate horn at the top of his head surrounded by a clump of fuchsia hair. He sneered at the detectives, showing his large yellow fangs, the tips of which were covered in blood. In his hands he held what might have been the remains of some unfortunate woodland creature.

There was a collective drawing in of breath from the team, followed by rambunctious laughter. The demon stood only a mere ten feet away from them, and only a mere twelve inches high.

"Excellent work as usual Oaf," Hiei chuckled.

"I'm sure he's really quiet dangerous," Kurama said trying to stifle his own laughter.

"Hey you guys, this thing feels really big, guard your kittens," Yusuke mocked in his best Kuwabara voice.

"Shut-up you guys, he feels a lot stronger than he looks," Kuwabara pouted.

The demon stood it's ground looking over the team carefully. It's lips curled back in a sneer.

"YOU ALL DIE NOW," it's voice boomed out, impossibly loud for such a small beast. It's body glowed pink and suddenly the thorns covering his body shot out and embedded themselves into Yusuke's leg. The spirit detective fell to the ground immediately and the laughter stopped just as quickly as it had begun.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked, struggling to get up. His legs wouldn't move and he could feel the numbness spreading upwards.

"It's a paralyzing demon," Kurama warned jumping back out of range. Hiei followed suit, leaping further back from the purple beast. Kuwabara tripped over backwards as he scrambled to get away.

The pint sized demon cackled happily as the thorns regrew themselves. It bounded forward quickly, it's jaws opening wide as it lunged for Yusuke's head.

By now Yusuke's arms were no longer useful and he couldn't do anything to defend himself. Suddenly it made sense how such a small demon had been able to kill one of the park's fuzzy inhabitants.

The demon was inches from his intended target when the blade of a katana whipped it back, sending it flying into the bushes. Hiei frowned when he saw no blood on the blade, the demon's scales were protecting it from the sharp tip.

"Kuwabara, move Yusuke," Kurama ordered as he rushed forward beside Hiei. The orange topped boy rushed forward to comply. Dragging a cursing Yusuke back and resting him against a tree stump.

Hiei re sheathed his sword. "It's no use my blade cannot cut him."

"Let's try mine," Kuwabara said bravely, his spirit energy surged forward creating a flaming sword out of nothing.

"Suite yourself," Hiei replied.

"Be careful Kuwabara, it's trying to lure us closer so it can attack with it's thorns." Kurama explained.

"Well its gotta learn not to eat my friends," Kuwabara declared as he raced at the bushes swinging madly at them. Kurama turned to tend to Yusuke, he didn't have a plant on him that could reverse the paralysis, but knew it would be easy to correct once the demon was dealt with. Hiei stood watch as Kuwabara slashed erratically through the underbrush.

"I don't suppose you've considered actually hitting anything?" Hiei asked. So far there were fewer bushes, but still no sign of the paralysis demon.

"Hey I don't see you doing any better," Kuwabara turned to glare at Hiei. The fire demon's eyes twitched to a slight movement in the ground behind Kuwabara, suddenly the dirt moved aside and the demon pushed its way out of the tunnel it had dug. Kuwabara noticed Hiei's expression and turned quickly.

Cackling the purple demon fired his thorns again. Kuwabara jumped back, but several still landed in his leg and he crashed to the ground, pulling with his arms to get away. Feeling his legs going numb, Kuwabara rolled to his back to face the little beast head on, swinging his sword in desperation, he connected, but the demon only jumped back a little, the skin between his thorns looked darker, as if the blade had burned him, but otherwise no damage could be seen.

Kuwabara cried out just as Hiei grabbed him roughly by his shoulders and drug him out of the fray. Kurama jumped in and began fending the beast off.

"Thanks runt, I owe ya one," Kuwabara panted as Hiei dropped him unceremoniously next to the now completely paralyzed spirit detective.

"The fools just keep piling up," Hiei mused. Kuwabara called something vulgar to him, but the fire demon had already flitted back to help Kurama.

The fox was holding his own against the much smaller opponent. The demon's size should have been an advantage for Kurama, but instead it was making it difficult to hit the demon's already limited vulnerable spots. The thorns were so closely grouped that they made his skin almost untouchable.

Hiei appeared at Kurama's side, his sword drawn once more.

"Have you figured out how to defeat it yet?" the yokai asked as he dodged another round of thorns.

"It's only vulnerable immediately after it's shot a round of thorns, before the new ones grow in, that would be our time to hit it."

"Why haven't you done so then?"

"Unless it thinks it's target is incapacitated it grows the thorns back instantly."

"Sounds like we need a decoy," Hiei said.

"I'll do it," Kurama replied sidestepping anther batch of flying thorns.

Hiei nodded and jumped clear, then up onto a tree branch. He landed awkwardly and crouching down frowned at his leg. There was a small trickle of blood seeping through his pants. He pulled them up to reveal a single thorn that had embedded itself into his leg. Cursing he tried to alert Kurama that he had been infected. As he stood he felt his legs give out under him and he lost his footing on the branch.

Kurama had heard Hiei land on the tree and knew it was now or never. He let his defense fall just as the next round of thorns came his way. He heard a thud behind him and turned just in time to see Hiei fall from the tree and land roughly on the ground.

"Hiei!" A sharp pain cutting through the back of his legs, followed by numbness as he sank to the ground and Kurama knew the plan had failed.

He twisted as he fell so that he was laying on the dirt and leaves, facing the little purple demon. The demon sneered at him, it looked tired and it's skin was smooth and thorn-less. Just as Kurama had predicted it didn't regrow them when it's prey was incapacitated.

The demon opened its jaw wide and lunged at the fox, Kurama inhaled sharply. Hiei stumbled forward as quickly as he could, though he knew he couldn't possibly make it in time.

The paralysis demon slammed into the dirt, giving a shriek as it's spinal column was snapped by the force of the blow. Claws punctured the rough skin and stopped the heart mid-beat.

Hiei came half dragging himself through the underbrush. He had only taken one thorn, so his reaction was not as severe as the others, especially Kurama who had taken the hit willingly. He fell beside Kurama and the kitsune smiled up at him weakly.

"I guess things didn't go according to plan," Kurama said.

Kali stepped off of the demon growling. She could smell the poison in it's blood, which was why she had relied on force rather than fangs to end it's life. She surveyed the scene and shook her head slightly. These boys were proving to be rather troublesome.

"I don't suppose you plan to assist us?" Hiei asked her, still laying beside Kurama. The ookami turned and walked away behind some trees causing him to stiffen. If she was going to meddle she could at least help them get on their way again.

Kahli returned a moment later in her human form, pulling a tank top over her head quickly. She knelt down beside the prone fire demon.

"Show me your wounds," she insisted. Hiei shoved her hand away.

"I'm fine, tend to the others, they took in more poison than I did," Hiei growled.

"I need to help you first, if you really are the least disabled then I'm going to need your help to drag the rest of them out of here," Kahli replied grabbing for the leg Hiei seemed to be favoring. Unable to kick her off Hiei just lay there while she pushed his pant leg aside and carefully pulled out the thorn embedded in his skin. Some blood seeped out and she leaned forward setting her lips against it. Hiei suddenly found the energy to kick and knocked her squarely in the mouth.

"What the hell?" Kahli asked holding her split lip, "I was trying to suck out the poison."

"I told you I'm fine," Hiei said, stubbornly pushing himself to his knees. Kahli scowled at him.

"Fine, you tend to Yoko, I'll go check on your friends," Kahli pushed herself up off the ground and made her way to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were propped up.

"She still calls me Yoko," Kurama mumbled.

"Never mind her Fox, show me your wounds," Hiei said softly.

The humans boys were both rather happy to see Kahli bounding towards them as opposed to a still hungry paralysis demon. Yusuke kept grunting, until Kuwabara remembered to tell Kahli about the communicator in the dark haired boys pocket. Kahli pulled it out and held it up so Kuwabara could call Botan for assistance. Then she went to work pulling out thorns while they waited for help to arrive.

"It was certainly lucky that you came along when you did," Botan said to Kahli happily as a crew of ogre's administered antidote to the team.

"It wasn't really luck, I felt something was off when I arrived and tracked it back to here." Kahli watched as Yusuke ran over and kicked the corpse of the paralysis demon into a tree, still shaking his fist and cursing at it.

"Still Kurama said your timing was perfect, any later and he'd have been demon chow," Botan said, still trying to compliment the girl.

"I was waiting for an opening, if the demon had regrown his thorns in time, I wouldn't have attacked."

"Oh, well, I'm sure the guys really appreciate it anyway," the ferry girl said blushing. Yusuke and Kuwabara came jogging over, both fully recovered and looking alert as ever.

"Hey Kahli, thanks again for stepping in back there," Yusuke said, "By the time Hiei would've drug himself over there Kurama would've been covered in demon hickeys."

"I was only protecting my hunting grounds," Kahli said with a smile, "but you're welcome."

"Wait you hunt here, like for food?" Kuwabara asked, a look of disgust evident on his face.

"I find the rabbits to be especially good," Kahli said with a sly grin.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kuwabara said. Kahli sniffed the air and smiled broadly.

"Which one of you has a cat?"

"Ack, you stay away from her, I mean it," Kuwabara yelped.

"Calm down Kuwabara she's just messing with ya," Yusuke said pushing the boy back.

"Yes, what he said," Kahli smiled.

"Geez as if foxes weren't bad enough now I gotta worry about wolves too," Kuwabara grumbled. At the mention of foxes Kahli's smiled faltered.

"I should be going," She said.

"What? No victory milkshake with the team?" Yusuke asked grinning, "Kurama's treat, since you saved him and all."

"Perhaps another time," Kahli said, backing away. Kurama glanced over at her, he had thanked her once earlier, but then remained silent and avoided making eye contact with her the rest of the time. He felt badly that he had already disregarded her wish for him to stay out of her life. Hiei caught the glance and frowned.

"Something you need to say Fox?" he asked, helping Kurama to his feet. The kitsune was still a bit unsteady, but was quickly regaining feeling in his limbs.

"Perhaps you should apologize for kicking her," Kurama suggested. Hiei fell silent and Kurama sighed, "Or perhaps I should."

Hiei said nothing as Kurama moved away from him and towards the ookami. The little yokai didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, his expression said it all.

Kahli was still trying to politely escape from Yusuke and Kuwabara when Kurama approached.

"Would it be alright if I spoke with Kahli a moment alone?" He asked. Yusuke grinned as if remembering some great inside joke and grabbed hold of Kuwabara.

"Sure thing Kurama, see you guys later."

"You already thanked me, nothing more is necessary," Kahli said when the boys had retreated far enough away.

"I just wanted to thank you again and tell you that I'm sorry about Hiei, he's not used to people helping him," Kurama said glancing at Kahli's lip, there was still a blood red cut there, "I guess that sounds like a weak excuse, but I assure you he didn't mean anything by it."

"It's alright," Kahli glanced back over at the fuming fire demon.

"You both going to be okay?"

"Yes, the antidote is taking effect quickly." Kahli just nodded at him.

"I really meant to leave you alone, like you asked me to, I'm sorry it didn't work out that way," Kurama said sincerely.

Kahli fell silent and frowned slightly, "Well I guess things don't always work out the way we planned."

"No I suppose they don't," Kurama noted the sadness in her words.

"Farewell Yoko," she said turning to go.

"Kahli, wait," Kurama took a breath as the ookami turned back to face him, "It's just Kurama now. I've changed a lot since you knew me. I'm no longer Yoko when I'm in this form."

The wolf considered his words a moment, her eyes looking him over carefully.

"I'm sorry," Kahli said shaking her head, "When I look at you all I can see is Yoko."

She turned and walked away and Kurama felt his heart sink once more. Eventually Hiei appeared at his side and helped him home. Kurama felt that he had been defeated in more than one way today.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of updates last week, I was really busy with life and the story bits weren't falling into place they way they needed to for me to actually write them out. This chapter came out a bit more unfinished than I would have liked. Read and review to let me know if I should rework it or just move on to the next one.

Chapter 13

The next day after school Kurama and the rest of the team went to Koenma's to report on the latest mission.

"I've told you time and time again Yusuke, you can't just rush into things like this," Koenma said pounding the desk as he spoke.

"It was no big deal Koenma, we got the demon didn't we?" Yusuke scowled.

"Only because that ookami stepped in, if you would have bothered to read the file that Botan brought you, you would have been better prepared for the case."

"Yeah sure, but while I'm sitting back reading that lame report the demon could've gotten away or hurt someone, that a chance you want me to take?"

Kurama sighed inwardly. These kind of arguments could go on for hours. In a sense both were essentially correct, but they were both also too stubborn to admit that the other had a point.

Hiei leaned against the wall, starring off into space, seemingly miles away. Kurama couldn't help but wonder what was on his little yokai's mind. Hiei had not spoken much since the previous day. That alone wasn't unusual, but the fact that he had yet to mock Kuwabara, who was just a few feet away was highly unusual.

"Was there any further information?" Kurama interjected suddenly, all eyes fell on him as Koenma dropped the papers he'd been waving at the spirit detective back onto his desk.

"No, I think we are finished here for now Kurama," Koenma said, "Clearly Yusuke isn't going to listen to reason."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kuwabara said.

"Can it Kuwabara," Yusuke snapped still fired up and wanting to argue.

"In that case I should be going," Kurama turned to leave. Hiei wordlessly stood and followed him out. Yusuke looked back over at the toddler prince and the argument started anew, Kuwabara sighed, wondering why he hadn't left when he'd had the chance.

"Are you boys done already?" Botan asked as Hiei and Kurama approached.

"Yusuke felt compelled to stay for a detailed strategy session," Kurama said with half a smile.

"Oh dear, are they fighting again?" The ferry girl asked looking tired.

"I'm afraid so," Kurama said.

"Those two, I swear. Well I suppose you'd like to go home then?"

"Actually, there was something I wanted to speak to you about," Kurama said casually, Hiei raised an eyebrow at his companion, but remained silent.

"Really? Well ask away."

"What do you know about a place called, Rukonagai?"

"What's that?" Botan asked, blushing as she tried to act innocent, "I suppose I've never heard of such a place. Well, we'd better be on our way then."

"Botan, it's very important," Kurama said, his voice steady and calculated.

"I'm sure it is Kurama, but this isn't the type of information I'm supposed to give out to just anyone, especially to demons, no offense."

"It seems your interrogation has struck a nerve Kurama," Hiei mused eying the blue-haired girl carefully.

"It's nothing like that," Botan glanced around quickly, then motioned to an empty room. Kurama nodded and followed her inside with Hiei at his heels.

"Now will you tell us what you know?" Kurama asked, once they were safely away from prying eyes.

Botan frowned, "It's complicated, nobody is even supposed to know about Rukonagai, if word of it spread in the Makai there could be a rush of demons into the human world. As you are well aware that is the last thing Spirit World needs to deal with right now."

"I understand, but something in my past occurred there, something I cannot remember. I need to reclaim those memories," Kurama insisted. Botan looked at Hiei nervously.

"I'm not leaving," Hiei said flatly, understanding the look and not liking it one bit.

"I'm sorry Kurama," Botan frowned and turned to go.

"Botan, please wait," Kurama turned towards Hiei, "I need to know what she knows, please just give us a minute."

"What does it matter if I hear it now or later on?" Hiei asked crossing his arms defiantly.

"It's too risky, if Lord Koenma were to find out," Botan squirmed.

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word," Kurama blurted out.

"Hn, so that's how it is?"

"Hiei, I'm sorry. This is very important to me," Kurama said frowning.

"Have your precious secrets Fox, let your whole life be a mystery," Hiei fumed as he left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Kurama wanted to chase after him, to apologize and tell him that they would find another way to get the information he needed. Somehow he couldn't, not when he was so close, not when in a moment he could find out the truth about the place that haunted him.

"He didn't take that very well," Botan said, "I didn't mean any offense, but this information is strictly classified and with Hiei's history, well we just can't be too careful."

"I understand, I'll speak with him later, but for now."

"Alright," Botan bit her lip nervously, "but swear that what I'm about to tell you will not leave this room."

"As I said you have my word."

"The village of Rukonagai rests between the two words of Ningenkai and Makai. Some people believe it rests on the portal between the worlds, but in fact the village is the portal. The people of the village are very secretive and superstitious. Because of their location we were unable to prevent them from discovering the existence of demons."

"I can see where that would be unpleasant, but why is this information so closely guarded?"

"If a demon were to find a way to access Rukonagai from the Makai side he would have complete access to the human world. This includes the ability to open a portal anywhere on either side. There would be nothing we could do to stop them. They could amass an army and take over all of the human world," Botan said waving her arms for emphasis.

"Couldn't you just close or destroy the portal?" Kurama asked, surely there was some way to contain the damage.

"No, because Spirit World has no jurisdiction over this area. The people have it so heavily warded against demonic aura with enchantments and magical elements that we cannot even get in there to remove the souls of those who have past over."

"But animal spirits have no demonic aura, so they can pass freely through the portal," Kurama concluded.

"Yes, that is our suspicion, but how did you know that?"

"Botan, where is Rukonagai?"

"I... I can't say," She looked nervously at the fox demon, she had not planned to say anything about animal spirits being able to pass through the portal, lest it give him ideas, now she feared she had said entirely too much.

"If you won't tell me, I will have to ask Koenma, myself," Kurama said turning for the door.

"Kurama don't!" Botan threw herself at the door pushing it closed again, "If Lord Koenma finds out how much you know he will immediately suspect that I was the one who told you."

"I must go to this village Botan, you can either assist me or move aside and let me find the information I need on my own. Either way, I am going," the red-head insisted.

"Very well," Botan said sadly.

* * *

Hiei was flitting through the trees angrily. Occasionally he would unsheathe his katana and remove a limb that had made the mistake of being in his way. He had found another ferry girl to transport him back to the ningen world and he'd immediately taken to the trees seeking solace. 

He had no destination in mind, but once he found himself at the park he had not complained. The trees here were well clustered, had he been going somewhere he would have been able to arrive there quickly.

Giving a cry of anguish Hiei jumped to the ground slashing his sword quickly and felling a large tree with a single swipe.The tree fell majestically, the crash of it smashing into the ground and the surrounding brush echoed throughout the forest causing several small flocks of birds to take flight in fear. As he replaced the katana Hiei heard a noise behind him and whirled around quickly. The wolf stood in her human form watching him closely.

"Enjoying the show?" Hiei sneered.

"Actually I was about to enjoy some dinner when you came plowing through set on destroying the whole forest," Kahli replied.

"Fool, had I truly been set on destroying anything there would be nothing left of it."

"So you say," Kahli licked her lip impatiently, Hiei noticed a smear of blood on her cheek and frowned. Following his eyes Kahli reached up and wiped her face and looked at the slick red blood, now on her hand, raising her hand she licked it clean.

"Not mine," she explained quickly, "I told you I was about to have dinner."

"I'd hate to interrupt that," He turned to jump away, but her voice stopped him.

"So, where is Yoko today?"

Hiei turned and glared at her, she really had some nerve. "That is none of your concern."

"My apologies, I assumed you two always traveled as a pack."

"Your assumptions are as naive as your convictions."

"I beg your pardon," the brunette stepped forward frowning down at the fire demon.

"You have no business coming here and interfering in Kurama's life. If you continue to toy with him I will have to take action," Hiei threatened.

"I'm not toying with anyone, you couldn't possibly understand what's going on so I'll thank you to keep your ill-formed opinions to yourself," Kahli growled.

"Stay away from him," Hiei warned.

"You think you know him? Who he really is?" She lowered her voice to just above a whisper, her eyes growing dark as she closed the space between them, "You have no idea what he is capable of, the suffering he causes. If you want to be a fool and align yourself with that, than you have earned my pity, I however do not need to be warned of the dangers of associating with Yoko Kurama."

"Nor do I," Hiei hissed in response.

Kahli shook her head sadly, "For your sake little one, I hope you are right."

Turning she made her way back into the forest. Hiei cursed at her under his breath as she left. It wasn't until she was gone that he realized that he was cursing himself for being so foolish and letting her get to him. If he hadn't been so angry with Kurama this wouldn't have happened.

Jumping back into the safety of the trees Hiei made his way deeper into the forest. He didn't like feeling out of control of his emotions. Ordinarily he enjoyed feeling angry, his hate fueled his fighting, but here, with nothing to battle it was wasted and annoying.

He scowled at the ookami's words. Was he really so foolish as to let himself be tricked by the fox? He knew the basics of Kurama's history, but he had never asked for details, just as the fox had never asked him. At the time he felt it was a show of mutual respect that had kept either from asking, but now all he could think was that it was a convenient way for Kurama to hide things from him. The wolf had been one of those things, and now there was the information about Rukonagai. Hiei wondered sullenly, what other dark shadows lay hidden in Yoko's past.

* * *

Please Review. 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:Whatever I felt was missing from the last chapter, this chapter has in spades. We touch base with each character for a bit and then the story begins. I really hope you all continue to enjoy this story. As of now it has the honor of being my longest fan fiction.

Chapter 14

Had it really only been one week? Kurama stared out his window, it was Thursday morning and outside the birds were singing, welcoming the new day. The atmosphere inside the house was a different matter entirely and nobody was welcoming it. The kitsune found it hard to believe that only a week ago everything in his long life was starting to fall into place and one chance meeting had managed to throw all he held dear into chaos.

After returning from Koenma's the previous night, now fully armed with the information he had acquired from Botan, Kurama had informed his mother of his plans for this weekend.

Naturally, he had not been able to tell her the truth, that would be a far more difficult conversation. One that he hoped would never have to transpire. Still the watered down lie hadn't left his conscious feeling much cleaner.

Shiori was pleased that so many collages seemed to be taking an interest in her Shuichi, but felt terrible that she had not known about his trip to visit one until the night before he was supposed to leave. Shuichi had apologized profusely for not mentioning it sooner, but explained that he didn't think he'd be considered and had only just found out that he was invited that day at school. This also explained why he had been late coming home after school.

Kurama hated lying to his mother, hated making up stories to deceive her when she had spent so much of her life protecting and caring for him. It seemed to him a most ungracious way to thank her and his personal honor suffered greatly from it.

Still his demon side naturally looked toward the outcome of a group of actions, rather than the consequences of individual ones. Being able to discover the truth was his top priority, all other things could be dealt with or mended afterwards. At least, he hoped this was true.

Hiei did not accompany him to school that day. Kurama felt great sorrow at this, but it had been expected. The truth was, Kurama was ashamed of how he'd been treating Hiei lately. When he had begun his relationship with the yokai he'd known it would take a lot of time and work before Hiei would learn to be open and trusting with him. At the time Kurama had assured himself that he was up to the task of dedicating as much time as it took to make this work. The events of the past week however were proving otherwise.

He knew he loved the little fire demon, there was no question in his mind about that, but at the same time this business with the ookami could not be ignored. Hiei seemed to resist strongly to him devoting any energy at all to anything having to do with the ookami.

Still Kurama could not fault him. With as withdrawn as Hiei had been when Kurama had first begun having feelings for him, it was evident that the yokai had never known what it was to love or be loved. Kurama's first attempts at being close to Hiei had been exceedingly difficult for them both, but over time Hiei had gradually begun to accept them as part of a relationship.

Now, Hiei was seeing another side to his fox, a side that longed for something that Hiei couldn't understand. It was no wonder he was confused and angry, and Kurama had done nothing to qualm his fears. If anything he had only given the yokai more reason to worry.

Arriving at the school, Kurama passed right by his homeroom and made his way directly to the office. There he explained about his school visit that had come through at the last minute and how he would need to leave immediately if he was to make his train. The administration was surprisingly receptive to him and the fake letter he had brought along from the collage he was supposedly visiting. He had received numerous real letters in the past, so his forgery was perfectly refined.

Classes would be beginning soon, but Kurama was unconcerned. He had only one last stop before he left, the office of Mr. Kitanaka.

"Shuichi, it's good to see you again, I didn't expect you until this afternoon," Kitanaka greeted warmly as the red-head entered the classroom.

"Actually Mr. Kitanaka I'm afraid something has come up and I won't be able to attend any further sessions," Kurama said smoothly, "Please let Kahli know I'm deeply sorry."

"Well this is unfortunate," Kitanaka frowned.

"I apologize for giving such short notice, I hope you will be able to assign Kahli another partner," Kurama said sincerely.

"Miss Akita came by yesterday and informed me that due to personal reasons she would be dropping out of the competition," Kitanaka began, "Now today you are also resigning. Is there something I should know?"

"Kahli came by yesterday?"

"Yes, she left her notes for you to use, but said she couldn't be part of the assignment any longer."

"I see," Kurama hesitated for a moment, but refused to let his resolve waiver, "As I said I am very sorry."

"Shuichi, wait a moment please."

"Yes sir?"

"Please be honest with me, is there something between you and the Akita girl? I'd hate to see you both drop out of this project over some petty argument. I could always give you both different partners if that were the issue."

Kurama sighed slightly, but forced a smile, "No sir, I'm afraid it is merely a personal issue that prevents me from attending, as I said."

Kitanaka looked him over carefully as if his untrained human eyes could possibly detect the lies Kurama easily fed to him. The fox had no worries and with a dismissive nod Kitanaka merely remarked, "very well then," before letting Kurama go.

With a last glance back as the school bell sounded Kurama made his way toward the train station.

* * *

Hiei felt listless all day. He had sought refuge as deep in the forest as he cared to go and spent the majority of the day stretched out on a tree limb scowling at his own thoughts.

He wished he could figure out why Kurama was behaving so irrationally. One of the deciding factors in his involvement with the fox had been that he had felt Kurama was someone he could understand. Being somewhat of a bandit himself, Hiei had no reservations about being associated with someone with a less than pristine past.

Naturally had been attracted to the red-head, he had tried to mask it as merely a respect for the fox's proficiency, but when he was alone at night he had felt a yearning to be closer to Kurama. The yearning burned inside him and troubled him greatly as he could not explain what is was. He tried his best to ignore the longing, until the day the fox had come to him with a very interesting proposal that had changed everything between them.

Hiei envied how easily Kurama could put his arms around him, the way the fox could tell him he loved him without a moments hesitation. Initially he had been concerned that it was some elaborate trap, but Kurama's patience with him had never faltered, until recently.

Mulling over the events of the previous week, Hiei tried to find where things had gone wrong. Of course the easy answer was that it had all started with the ookami. The yokai felt his temper flair at the thought of the girl who had so artfully drawn his fox from his side.

It was far easier to blame the girl, but Hiei knew it had been foolish of him to do so when he'd seen her yesterday. It had served no purpose save to make him look paranoid. He gritted his teeth angrily and stood up on the branch. He leapt skillfully to the next closest tree then another, making his way out of the forest.

Once he reached the park he had calmed a bit and leapt down to walk along the path that would lead him to the sidewalk. Upon reaching the sidewalk he decided that he had nothing better to do so he might as well go and wait for Kurama outside of the ningen school.

* * *

The final bell rang for the day and Kahli quickly gathered her things and scampered for the door. Sadly the teacher noticed and called out to her.

"Kahli, please stay behind a minute," Kitanaka said without even looking up from the papers he was grading.

Kahli's face fell immediately and she sighed as she wheeled around back towards the instructors desk. She stood tentatively in front of it and waited for him to acknowledge her. The rest of the class filtered from the room.

"Sir?" She asked finally.

"Kahli, I had an interesting visit this morning with Shuichi Minamino," Mr. Kitanaka said looking up at her carefully as his hands folded themselves on top of his desk.

"I see," Kahli said dully.

"I suppose you already know he came to tell me he was dropping out of the program."

"No sir, I was not aware of his intention to do so."

"Is there more going on here than what we discussed yesterday? I would appreciate an honest answer," he displayed his best authoritative look as he waited for her answer.

"No sir, I needed to take a part-time job after school and can no longer devote the required time to the project," Kahli replied, "I felt it would be best to let you know early so Shuichi could be reassigned, but I see that will no longer be necessary."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir, I really should be going."

Kitanaka nodded and Kahli turned quickly for the door. She had not expected Yoko to back out of the project as well. That had been one of the reasons she had been in such a hurry to leave today, but perhaps it was for the best. She had nearly made it to the exit when a girl from her history class called out to her.

"Kahli, there you are!" Pausing Kahli rolled her eyes inwardly. It wasn't that she disliked people, but they were unable to understand how stressful it was to be in human form all day. After a day of school she wanted nothing more than to return to her den and change back, anything that prolonged this release could only be seen as an unwelcome interference.

"Akane, was there something you needed?" Kahli asked, she was still working on communicating in a friendly manner. Ookami were much more direct than humans in expressing their opinions and it had taken her quite sometime to learn to be polite to those she considered an inconvenience.

"Is it true? About you and Shuichi?" The dark-haired girl blushed and two other girls whom Kahli did not know quickly fell in beside her as if waiting for an answer. Unfortunately Kahli wasn't sure if there had been a question.

"Excuse me?" The wolf raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl, which for some reason caused all three girls to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Your secret is out, the whole school is talking about you and Shuichi Minamino getting together," Akane said, she looked as though she might burst at the seams from excitement.

Kahli's face turned red, "What did you just say?"

"Don't try to deny it, I heard about the note he passed you at lunch the other day, then everyone saw you guys arguing, and now you've both dropped out of Kitanaka's program. It has to be a cover up," the girl to the right of Akane said matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe the two of you managed to keep it a secret this long, no wonder Shuichi is always turning everyone down, he already has a girlfriend," Akane said bouncing.

"I'm afraid there has been a rather large misunderstanding," Kahli felt as though she would be sick.

"You really should wait until you've both finished school, eloping seems rather rash, don't you think?" the girl on the left asked.

"Eloping? Who said anything about eloping?" Kahli's head was spinning.

"Well isn't that why Shuichi had to leave school this morning?" Akane asked, all three girls leaned forward awaiting her response.

Kahli took a deep breath, reminding herself that they were only human and her only choice was to remain calm no matter how idiotic they were.

"I don't know where any of you got this information, but I assure you that it is false, there is not now nor has there ever been anything going on between Shuichi and myself, I would appreciate it if you would let others of your ilk know this as well," Kahli finished and quickly turned to leave before they could lob anymore questions at her.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Akane asked hopefully as the brunette retreated.

"You just want him for yourself," the girl on the right teased.

Kahli paused a moment to take in some much needed fresh air as she exited the school building. Glancing around quickly she noticed several other students eying her suspiciously and felt her blood boil once more. She was going to kill Yoko for this.

* * *

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he spotted the wolf mixed in with the crowd of students leaving the building. She seemed in an unusual hurry and bumped into a boy nearly knocking him over. She mumbled something to him without stopping and headed towards the park. Once she was safely out of view Hiei crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree to continue waiting for Kurama.

Eventually the throngs of students dwindled down to none. Then the teachers slowly filtered their way out, juggling briefcases and folders. After several hours Hiei realized the building was empty. He found it impossible that he had missed the fox leaving, and even if he had surely Kurama would have come over to him. He was standing in his usual place.

A brief moment of concern choked the fire demon, and he quickly set off for the fox's home. He noticed Shiori's car in the driveway, so he reasoned that Kurama should also be home. Landing softly on the tree outside Kurama's window he reached for the latch only to find that an envelop had been taped to the outside of the windowsill.

Hiei's concern grew as he reached out and snatched the envelope before darting away to a more secluded area. Once he was safely situated behind the houses he tore into the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_Hiei,_

_Let me start by saying that I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I know this is difficult for you to understand, but I must discover what I have lost. The only way to do so is to travel to Rukonagai and seek the answers there. Please do not tell Yusuke or Kuwabara where I have gone, I'd hate to drag them into this mess, as I have already done to you._

_Please understand that none of this compromises even one ounce of the feelings that I have for you. I know you are upset with me right now, but I swear that once I am home again I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you._

_Though I know that I have no right to ask a favor of you I'm afraid that due to the uncertainty of my mission I have no choice. If for any reason something prevents me from returning to this world please look after my mother. She is a good woman and deserves far better than I have provided her. Watch over her as you do Yukina and I will rest easier knowing she is safe._

_I love you sweetheart, please take care of yourself as well, until my return._

_Kurama_

"Baka," Hiei breathed, he quickly folded the letter and shoved it into his pocket and darted off quickly. A car horn blared as he raced across a street, but he paid it no mind. He had to find Kurama as quickly as possible and put an end to the fox's foolishness.

He had no way of contacting Spirit World without the detective and leaving the human boys out of this matter was the only part of Kurama's letter that Hiei could agree with at this point. That left only one option, only one person who knew where Kurama was going, and Hiei knew exactly where to find her.

* * *

Please Review. 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I tried a different method to writing this then usual, hence the longer wait, but I am rather pleased with the results. Fair warning, we see a darker side to some characters in this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. Please remember to review at the end and let me know your thoughts on the story's progress. Even if you're not happy with how it's going, I'd still like to know what people are thinking after they read it to make sure I'm not going too far off my mark.

* * *

The rabbit munched contently on a bit of grass, seemingly unaware of the ominous quiet that had fallen over the area. He stopped chewing momentarily to rub his face with a paw. He paused and glanced around his ears twitching nervously. Like a radar the ears suddenly honed in on the source of the disturbance. Something was coming from the trees. The rabbit tore off through the bushes abandoning its meal. 

Kali cursed under her breath and took off after the tasty morsel paying no mind to the scent of yokai in the air. She growled savagely as her muzzle brushed the entrance to a bunny hole, the scent of her now escaped prey still fresh in the air.

"I found you," a voice said from behind her. Kali didn't need to turn see who had ruined her hunt. She would have to talk to the fire demon about his pesky timing.

"I need to speak with you," there was a soft clink of a sword being drawn, Kali wheeled around in surprise as Hiei held his katana mere inches from her face. She took a defensive stance and growled.

"You would do well to cooperate," Hiei offered his tone steady.

Kali launched herself at him barely missing the edge of his blade as he jumped clear, she hit the ground and took off running. He cursed and chased after her. He had speed on his side, but she was remarkably agile for something her size and her knowledge of the forest paths far surpassed his. Still he was closing in on her and Kali knew it.

She could see the outline of the rocky boulders that housed her den through the trees and locked her focus solely on reaching them. Hiei sprang over her and landed in front of the startled ookami. It was all Kali could do to stop her forward momentum before his foot landed squarely in her side knocking her to the ground. She rolled back to her feet and lunged at him, fangs reaching. He swung his katana in an arch and she dodged it skillfully.

He came at her again, this time when she dodged the blade he instead caught her with a kick that rocked the side of her head. Without the benefit of surprise she was no match for him, she collapsed to the ground as the world spun around her. As Kali lay there panting Hiei circled her carefully, his sword still pointing at her.

"You should know, I don't mind killing you. If you hadn't come here none of this would have happened," Hiei snarled, "Now, change back so we can have our little talk."

Kali growled deep in her throat. She had no idea what was going on. Certainly she hadn't considered the yokai to be an ally by any means, still she had been reasonably sure she didn't have to worry about him trying to kill her. Apparently she had misjudged him.

"I've never witnessed an ookami assuming their human form before, but I can assume you are refusing to comply with my request. That is unfortunate," Hiei said raising his sword once more.

Kali's eyes widened in surprise, he was expecting her to change here? In the open, in front of him? How foolish did he really think she was. Ookami are powerless during their change and he was already threatening to kill her for some unknown reason. There was no way she would take the risk, better to die in her true form.

"Return to your human form," Hiei ordered. Kali merely scoffed and stood her ground.

"Kurama is in danger," Hiei said, his voice rising slightly, his sword shaking as his rage grew, "you will speak to me!"

Kali gestured with her head towards the boulders than looked back at the yokai awaiting his response. Hiei glared at the boulders and noticed the opening. He realized it must be the wolf's den. Was it possible that she was offering to negotiate? He lowered his sword slightly.

"If you need to go inside to change I'll allow it, but if you try to run I will kill you," Hiei said, his eyes locked onto hers. The wolf nodded her head, which looked a bit awkward since it was a human gesture, but she needed to be sure he would understand her. There were times when she found it a great hindrance to be unable to communicate with different species while in wolf form.

The opening in the rocks cracked high enough that the ookami could fit through it in whatever form she preferred to be in. She paused at the entrance and looked back at him expectantly. He sheathed his sword and stood waiting. Venturing further in, and out of his line of sight Kali exhaled deeply, she had not even realized she was holding her breath until now.

What did that little demon want and what kind of danger could Yoko be in that would in any way pertain to her? Questions flooded her mind as she changed back to her human form and quickly dressed herself. She pushed aside a rock along the wall revealing a small alcove with a wooden box tucked neatly inside. She opened it and quickly prepared for the upcoming confrontation.

Hiei stared at the entrance to the den angrily. What was taking her so long? If he was to have any chance of catching up to Kurama he already had a good deal of time to make up. He was silently counting the seconds before he would rush in when the ookami returned wearing over-sized pants and a faded tank top with bare feet. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

"Where is Rukonagai village?" Hiei demanded.

"How do you know about the village?" Kahli hissed her eyes lowering savagely. Once again she was taken off-guard.

"Kurama has gone there to seek the truth about you. He left sometime this morning."

"What? Why would he do something so foolish? If he is found there he will be killed."

"Are you going to tell me where it is or will I have to make good on my offer to kill you?" Hiei snarled.

"Tch, you can try to kill me if you like, I will not betray my people, not again."

"Foolish woman, this has nothing to do with your people, besides if you don't tell me where it is it will not stop him from finding it."

"No, I will stop him from finding it. It is my duty and it doesn't concern you," Kahli said turning to enter the cave. Hiei flitted forward and grabbed her wrist roughly pulling her back against his chest a dagger digging slightly into her side.

"Listen carefully ookami, anything that concerns Kurama is my business," His breath was hot against the side of her face, "If he is in danger because of you, that is my business as well. I haven't done anything to stop you up until now because he asked me not to, but he isn't here now and I'm fed up with you screwing with him, understand?"

Kahli turned to face him slowly, he kept the dagger to her side his grip on her wrist tightening.

"Now Hiei," she sneered, "is this anyway to treat a lady?"

She swung her hand up quickly and Hiei felt the burning sensation as a demon ward was applied directly to his face, he shoved the dagger forward quickly, but she was already pulling away from him. He stumbled, temporarily blinded and fell to his knees, he could feel the ward weakening him.

Kahli set her hand on the blood flowing from her side and pressed hard against the wound. Hiei shuddered in pain and finally came to rest in a crouching position in front of her. He struggled to stand, but the ward held true and he was unable to do more than raise his eyes to glare at the smirking wolf.

"Did you know Hiei that ookami are considered the ultimate guardians and protectors in mythology?" Kahli asked, stepping towards him, "This largely stems from the fact that they are loyal until death and will take any measure necessary to protect what is significant to them."

"Release me," Hiei spat. Kahli smiled darkly.

"My village, my people, they cast me out because of Yoko, yet I would still die to protect them. Do you know why that is Hiei?" she asked Hiei continued to scowl at her, struggling against the strength of the ward. It was strong, but he could feel its limit.

"No, I imagine a demon would not understand, so I will explain it to you," Kahli circled him carefully and unsheathed his sword, Hiei hissed at her.

"The desire to protect, the honor of sacrifice are so heavily ingrained in ookami it is an instinct to them. Much like your selfish instinct to survive at any cost. Much like Yoko's instinct to betray those who trust him. It cannot be helped."

"Do not speak as if you know me," Hiei growled, he felt his leg twitch and continued pushing against the strain of the ward.

"Am I wrong? Well then, tell me, what would you die for demon?" Kahli held the sword tip pointed at him. Hiei felt the ward break against his power and fall to the ground. He flung himself forward startling the ookami. She swung the sword frantically, but it was obvious that she was untrained. Hiei caught the blade easily and jerked it out of her hands. This time he set the dagger against her throat, crimson eyes locked against grey.

"Take me there," Hiei snapped pressing the blade against her smooth skin. It took every ounce of his restraint to keep from killing her on the spot.

"Should have used a stronger ward," Kahli mumbled. Hiei growled and shoved her against the rocks. She smacked into them an winced as he set the dagger aside and positioned his sword. Taking a deep breath he decided it was time to employ a more diplomatic approach.

"If it is as you say then we both want to stop Kurama from reaching this village of yours," Hiei reasoned still keeping her at swords length from him.

"That is true," Kahli nodded, still holding her side, though the bleeding had mostly subsided.

"Then you will lead me there, once we catch the fox we have no reason to go further so if we are quick there is a good chance you will not have to take me the whole way."

"You do not know what you ask, this is not a quick stroll through Ningenkai, we must cross into the demon plane," Kahli explained.

"All the more reason it would be mutually beneficial for me to accompany you," Hiei answered, "your tricks will not save you against multiple enemies."

Kahli sighed, he was right and she detested him for that. Still, if the fox really was on his way to Rukonagai she could hardly sit by and do nothing.

"What assurance do I have that you won't suddenly decide to slit my throat," Kahli asked, voicing her primary concern, "you really don't strike me as the most stable of people. Even for a demon."

Hiei chuckled a little at that. "bring some defensive wards if you like. Perhaps they can protect you."

"I'll do that," she said still watching him carefully. Hiei glanced up at the sky quickly, it was already late in the afternoon, darkness would fall in a few hours.

"We should leave, as I told you Kurama left this morning, so he is already well ahead of us."

"Just a moment, I have to gather some things," Kahli said, she stepped carefully into the den, Hiei tried to follow her, but was stopped at the entrance by another ward he had not noticed, it was stuck to the backside of the rock. He frowned, suddenly getting the feeling that aligning himself with the ookami was going to prove a serious mistake.

Kahli opened the alcove again and shoved most of the contents of the wooden box into a knapsack. She still had the wards she had prepared earlier hidden strategically on her person and now the means to make new ones. She covered the objects with a few bits of clothing, as she tended to lose things between changing back and forth, especially when on the move. Her side and stopped bleeding now so she changed into a clean shirt.

She silently cursed herself for going along with the demon's plan. Still, it was as he had said, she would have a difficult time getting to Rukonagai on her own. And Yoko must be stopped, if he appeared again they would no doubt blame her. Kahli felt her reputation had been soiled enough by the fox spirit.

"I'm ready, lets go," Kahli said exiting the den, now wearing shoes and the small pack across her shoulders.

Hiei nodded, and followed quickly as the girl took off running.

* * *

Kurama starred out into the darkness as he walked. The train had deposited him at the stop still in the early morning and he had proceeded on foot since then. The entrance to the Makai was at the top of the mountain where Genkai kept her temple. 

Kurama had resisted the urge to stop by there on his way and pay his respects to the aging master and the ice apparition. He knew that neither could be trusted to keep his departure a secret from Yusuke and Kuwabara. He had been honest in his desire to prevent them from coming to harm due to his curiosity. He had only told Hiei the truth, because he felt that if nothing else he owed the yokai that much.

Kurama sighed, he had been hiking most of the day and made good progress. The top of the mountain was only about a half days journey from his present location. He decided to make camp for the night. Tomorrow he would reach the gates of Makai and soon thereafter discover the truth about his ties to Kahli and the mysterious village.

He was both excited at the prospect of finally having his questions answered and frightened that he might not like what he found out. He knew there were parts of his past that were darker than others. To be honest there were parts of his current life that were best left unspoken of. It wasn't so much that he was afraid to find out he had indeed betrayed the ookami, he was sure he had. He was worried that he would find he had knowingly betrayed someone who had placed all their trust in him despite what he was.

It was silly in a way, really, betrayal by its very nature is committed against those whose trust you have gained. If they didn't trust you then there was nothing to betray. Somehow though, in Kurama's mind betraying a partner in crime was very different than betraying a friend. Criminals expected you to turn on them, if you don't they will surely turn on you. Friends however, trust you and in return are loyal to you.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was far more at stake here than he realized. If only he could make sense of it all. Using his demon energy he grew up a bed of soft thick leaves and made himself comfortable amongst them. His eyes scanned the horizon locking on the position where he imagined he would find the opening to Makai. Soon he would find his answers.

* * *

"Move faster ona," Hiei growled as he made his way toward the train station. Kahli had said they would need to travel to the Makai to find the entrance to Rukonagai and the portal at the mountain top was the closest he knew of. The train would get them there much faster than they were currently traveling. 

"I can't help that I'm slower in this form," Kahli replied jogging beside the angry yokai.

Grunting Hiei turned and grabbed hold of her wrist, Kahli tried to jerk away, but he had already begun dragging her in quick flits of speed bursts. It was unnerving to say the least, but they made excellent time. He stopped just outside the train station and released her roughly. Kahli massaged her twice abused wrist carefully checking for bruises.

"Go buy the tickets," Hiei insisted, crossing his arms as he glanced around to make sure nobody had noticed them.

"Me? I don't have any money, you get them."

Hiei whirled on her, "How can you not have money, you live as a human."

"I live in a cave, in case you missed that part," Kahli replied, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"How utterly ridiculous," Hiei scoffed.

"This was your idea, I assumed you had some way of actually acquiring tickets," Kahli pointed out.

A train whistle cut off their bickering. Hiei glanced over his shoulder and verified that it was the correct train that would take them to the mountain.

"Come with me," he said. Kahli cocked her head quizzically at him as he reached for her wrist again.

* * *

Kahli lay on her stomach arms spread wide, holding on for dear life. Hiei was kneeled beside her, seemingly unaware of the forces of gravity and laws of physics that were working against the ookami. 

Hiei had reasoned that while they required tickets to get in the train, there was nothing required of them to simply ride on top of the train. This didn't seem to be a problem for him, his travel companion however.

"Are we almost there?" Kahli yelled to him through gritted teeth as she maintained her death grip on the top of the speeding locomotive. As a testament to her ookami strength, she had actually dented the train roof where her fingers were currently dug into it.

"Only about one more hour, be patient," Hiei replied, seeing her like this was rather amusing. A far cry from the stoic persona she usually tried to wear. The ookami muttered something he couldn't quite make out and dug her fingernails further into the roof.

When the time to disembark finally came Kahli was exhausted and shaking from the cold. They had slipped off the train while it was stopped at the small outpost station and started making their way up the mountain trail.

"You are sure there is a Makai portal at the top?" Kahli asked, her teeth still chattering as he talked.

"Don't ask foolish questions, of course I am sure," Hiei grunted.

"I'll need to eat soon," she said.

"We have a great deal of time to make up, surely you can wait."

"Actually, I can't," Kahli said frowning, "ookami metabolism is a joke and all the fighting and running I've been doing has only made matters worse."

As if to accent her point her stomach made a loud noise. "I could change real quick and grab something on the way, should only take a few minutes."

"I'm not stupid enough to take my eyes off of you while you're in your wolf form," Hiei replied still moving.

Kahli stopped and glared at him, he heard her footsteps stop and turned, ready for yet another fight.

"You had better come up with some solution to let me eat then, I can assure you that you would not like to see what happens when my base instincts take over."

Hiei considered her words carefully and sighed. He had hoped to avoid the temple, but it was the only place where they could get something to eat without one of them having to hunt for it.

"Very well ookami," he said, "there is a temple further up the trail, I have allies there who will offer us food. Then you will continue to escort me to the village."

"I will take you to the kitsune," Kahli replied pressing through the foliage in the direction the yokai had indicated, "after that you will go no further."

* * *

Please review. 


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Okay, it finally let me update after trying all day. As usual sorry for the delay, but I've been even more busy than usual lately and it's not likely to let up until I get back from my much needed vacation, so around mid May. Until then, please enjoy the next chapter to our story. Review as you see fit.

Chapter 16

Hiei shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They had arrived at the temple and as he had predicted they had been welcomed and offered food as well as lodgings for the night. What he had not predicted was how well Kahli seemed to get along with his sister and the aging master.

The girls all seemed to have a never ending amount of things to discuss. As it turns out Kahli was a rather gifted story teller. As soon as Yukina revealed that she had grown up hearing stories about the wolf's home village, Kahli had began feeding the koorime's curiosity with tales of her pack's exploits.

Even Genkai seemed moderately impressed with the wolf, once she studied some of the wards Kahli had brought with her. Apparently they were quite advanced considering they used such "old magic" as Genkai had stated it.

Yet, Hiei could not stop scowling. Even though he had brought the wolf here himself, he felt like she was intruding. The fact that she spoke so easily to Yukina only made the yokai more uncomfortable. Even after all the time he had spent forcing himself to grow more comfortable in the ice maiden's company, he was still unable to have a real conversation with her. To see the wolf master this in only one evening made his insides burn.

"So Hiei, what business brings you both so late to our doorstep?" Genkai asked suddenly, taking a slow puff off of her elaborate smoking pipe. Hiei frowned, he didn't want to risk revealing too much information.

"We have common business in the Makai, we will leave for the portal first thing in the morning," he answered gruffly.

"Oh, you are going to the Makai again Hiei san?" Yukina asked, looking at him hopefully. He nodded, but said nothing. He cursed himself once more for not answering her properly.

"If it is not too much trouble will you please continue to look for my brother while you are there?" Yukina asked. Hiei opened his mouth to speak, now was his chance to reassure her that he would continue her search. It was a pointless gesture of course, he had no intention of ever revealing the truth to her, but he knew from past experience that she always looked relieved when he assured her that she had his assistance.

"You have a brother?" Kahli interrupted looking confused. It was a fair question as it was well known that koorime's were never male. Hiei wanted to stab her on the spot. Yukina's attention quickly shifted back to the ookami while she explained the situation.

"So you see, we are all each other has left in this world, I must find him," Yukina finished quietly.

Kahli nodded, "I can understand better than you know Yukina chan."

Hiei's fist clenched. That damned wolf had even taking to calling his sister 'chan' through the course of the evening. While most simply ignored the overly polite way in which Yukina addressed them Kahli had adapted to it quickly. Some may have felt she was being polite or even friendly, but Hiei felt it was some devious form of mockery.

"Kahli san, perhaps you could assist Hiei san while you are in the Makai. You have told us stories of how useful an ookami's nose can be, perhaps you could even use it to find my brother," Yukina said hopefully.

"Actually that may well be possible. My sense of smell isn't quite as sharp in this form, but I never forget a scent. If I could smell your sleeve I'm sure I would be able to tell if anyone else shared your unique signature Yukina chan." Kahli said smiling. Hiei froze.

Yukina smiled and held out her arms blushing slightly. Kahli leaned forward and took in a deep breath of the koorime scent. Lingering a moment to make sure she had it properly attributed to memory. When she leaned back again she had a distant look on her face that make the small fire demon nervous.

"Yours is indeed a unique scent Yukina chan, I've smelled only one other like it."

"Really?" Yukina's eyes widened, "You've met another koorime?"

"It seems so, though I didn't know it until now," Kahli said. Hiei moved to stand, he didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew it had to be done quickly. The look in the wolf's eyes told him she knew too much.

"The hour is late, Yukina will show you both to your rooms, you should get some rest if you plan to travel through the Makai," Genkai said suddenly, rising to her feet. She had moved so quickly that it appeared that Hiei had stood in response to her command, rather than on his own.

"We should leave tonight I think," Hiei said glaring at the ookami. Kahli's attention seemed to be completely focused on Yukina though and she did not noticed his eyes on her.

"Kurama will be resting now as well, you will run out of steam halfway if you run all night," Genkai replied. Kahli and Hiei both shot surprised looks at the temple's master. Neither had said anything about Kurama. She gave them a knowing smile and turned to leave.

"Please come this way," Yukina said rising to her feet. She didn't ask about Kurama which made Hiei wonder if she knew what was going on already as well. It seemed unlikely that the fox would have stopped by if he was set on making it to the portal as quickly as possible. Hiei reasoned that Genkai must have sensed Kurama as he ascended the peak.

As they made their way to the bedrooms Kahli and Yukina continued chatting quietly. Hiei continued to scowl. Why must his sister always enjoy the company of people he detested?

"This will be your room Kahli san, and Hiei san right next door," the koorime said bowing.

They all said goodnight and parted for the evening. Hiei shut the door to his room and waited until he could no longer hear Yukina's footsteps on the mats in the hall before sneaking back out. He threw open the door to Kahli's room and barged in quickly, shutting it immediately behind him. Kahli stood gaping at him, naked from the waist up. She was in the process of undressing apparently and in no state to be receiving visitors.

"You could knock," she pointed out trying to cover herself with the shirt she was holding.

"I did not expect for you to be stripping," Hiei replied.

"I was going to change back so I could sleep better. Not that it is any of your concern. Will you turn around or something!"

Hiei growled, but did as he was asked. Kahli pulled the shirt back over her head, glad she had not been further along than she was.

"There, now what did you want that couldn't wait until morning?" Kahli asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stay away from Yukina. Whatever you think you know, forget it, or else," Hiei said his crimson eyes glowing in the semi dark room.

"Of course I had planned on discussing it with you first," Kahli said, "I'm curious as to your reasons."

"That is none of your concern," Hiei replied letting his hand rest on the hilt of his katana.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to fight in here. Not after they've shown us such hospitality," Kahli said her hand slowly shifting to her back pocket where she had a ward ready.

"I did not come here to battle," Hiei agreed, "but make no mistake, I meant what I said."

Kahli sniffed the air and smiled as if confirming something, "We both know you won't kill me Hiei. For the time being you will just have to trust my word."

Hiei said nothing, he slammed the door behind him as he left, then slammed the door to his own room.

Once there he began pacing quick circles around the room. This was not how he'd planned things. They were supposed to catch Kurama quickly, now Yukina was involved. If only the fox was around, he was so much better at these things, he would know what to do to prevent the wolf from spilling Hiei's secret. Hiei collapsed on the floor, shaking slightly.

"Dammit Kurama, where are you when I need you?" he whispered.

* * *

Kurama smiled in his sleep, as he snuggled into the bed of leaves, the smell of the forest lulling him into a deeper sleep than he had intended. 

He dreamt he was running through the forests of the Makai, in his human form this time. Instead of being filled with a sense of dread he was carefree and happy. This time he was not being pursued by the wolf, but instead by his lover. Hiei flitted along beside him, flashing him a quick smile as he raced ahead, urging Kurama to catch up to him. The kitsune laughed, and ran faster, but it was no use he couldn't match the yokai's speed. Hiei paused a moment, teasing him, then darted off again.

'So this is how it will be eh?' Kurama thought, grinning. He continued to follow after the fire demon, until as predicted Hiei stopped again to let him catch up a bit. This time instead of rushing in blindly, Kurama held up his arm. Hiei's eyes widened as some vines wrapped themselves around his legs, effectively rooting him in place.

"You should've known better than to run from me," Kurama purred as he approached the immobilized demon.

"Now that you have me, what will you do with me?" Hiei asked, his crimson eyes fixed on the fox. His tone of voice suggested he was feeling as playful as Kurama was, and for that the kitsune was grateful.

Kurama leaned in and kissed Hiei's lips softly. The yokai responded amazingly well and it was not long before they were both left breathless by the exchange.

"Did you hear that?" Hiei asked suddenly, glancing over Kurama's shoulder.

"Don't think I'll be so easily fooled into letting you go," Kurama chuckled, leaning in for another kiss. He was stopped halfway by some unseen force. It threw him back and slammed him into a tree.

"Kurama!" Hiei called out, he struggled to move, but the vines still held him in place.

Kurama felt arms wrap around him, holding him against the tree trunk. Dark creatures suddenly flooded his vision. They looked like they may have been demonic spirits of some kind once, but most were so hideously marred or otherwise disfigured, both from battle and breeding that it was nearly impossible to see what they truly were. Kurama realized he was being held on other side by several of these creatures and he struggled against their grasp.

"So good of you to bring dinner Yoko," one of the monsters laughed. Hiei glared defiantly at them, but he couldn't move to run or defend himself. Kurama tried to release the vines, tried to break free himself, but it was no use, the beasts swarmed over the little yokai, his screams ringing in Kurama's ears.

Kurama cried out, falling forward now, into the darkness. When he opened his eyes again he saw Hiei standing with his back to him an eerie glow covering his skin. When Kurama looked closer he could see the scratches and wounds there which caused him to shudder.

"Hiei?" the kitsune asked, cautiously. The figure didn't stir, he reached for him but somehow his arms weren't long enough and he seemed rooted to the spot.

"Why did you lead me there to die, Kurama?" Hiei asked softly looking down at the kitsune.

"No!" Kurama protested, "I would never do such a thing."

"She said you would betray me, she said it was your nature to do so," Hiei replied, his voice almost wistful.

"I didn't mean to, Hiei please, I would never do that," Kurama was struggling against invisible bonds now, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

The wolf appeared on his right. It was Kali again, but this time there was no look of malice in her eyes, instead she look almost sad as she regarded him carefully. Stepping softly forward, she walked over to Hiei and sat beside him. The yokai nodded, seemingly to himself.

"I've got to go now Fox," he said. The wolf stood and started moving away, Hiei followed after her.

"No, Hiei please," Kurama begged, but it was no use Hiei disappeared, consumed by the darkness.

Snapping awake Kurama found himself covered in a cold sweat. He could taste the salt from his tears at the corner of his mouth as he gasped for breath. It wasn't real, he told himself over and over. He was once again resting in his bed of leaves, still several hours journey from the portal to the Makai. Pushing himself to his feet he realized he would not be able to sleep more tonight.

If anything the dream had only furthered his resolve. He had to discover if what the wolf said was true, was it really in his nature to betray? Would he in fact lead those he cared for to their destruction? If this was the case, if this was really what he was destined to do, then Kurama felt he had a right to know the truth. The key to understanding the truth about himself lay on the road ahead. Gathering his travel bag, Kurama set out once more on his way to the village.

* * *

Hiei jerked awake suddenly, his heart racing. He had dreamt that he heard Kurama calling out to him. He listened intently, but heard no further sounds save the soft snoring from the room next to him. Getting his things together quickly he went to wake the wolf. 

Kali was snuggled peacefully in the corner, curled into a ball. The click of the doorknob woke her and she flicked her eyes open quickly, landing them on the spiky haired silhouette in the doorway.

"Wolf, we are leaving now," Hiei whispered.

Kali stood slowly and stretched from muzzle to tail. Judging by the light cast from the window the sun had barely begun to wake up.

"Change to your human form and meet me out front, don't wake the others."

Kali made a soft sound, much like a sigh. Hiei took that as a sign of compliance and shut the door. Kali yawned deeply and felt her body slip into her other form. She gathered up the clothes from the previous day and dressed quickly. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind sleeping some more, but the sooner they got started the sooner they could catch up to the kitsune.

She made her way outside quietly and was quite pleased at her stealth until she opened the door and saw that master Genkai was already sitting there waiting on her. Hiei scowled and looked away so Kahli assumed he was just as surprised to see the old woman as she had been. Kahli opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened again and Yukina appeared on the porch as well. It would seem there was more to this spiritual awareness thing than she had realized.

"Good, I'm glad I didn't miss you, I wanted to wish you luck on your trip as well," Yukina said smiling sleepily.

"It will not be an easy journey, are you sure you want to make it alone?" Genkai asked, though she already knew the answer.

"It will be difficult enough with just the two of us, the other fools would only hinder us further," Hiei replied.

"It is as you say, be careful though, the portal has felt unstable as of late, as if there was trouble brewing on the other side," Genkai mused.

"Your hospitality was appreciated," Hiei said, sparing a quick bow in Genkai's direction.

"Please be careful Hiei san," Yukina said. Hiei regarded her solemnly and nodded. Kurama had asked him to watch over his mother if anything happened to him, Hiei wondered who would watch over Yukina when he finally met his fate.

"And Kahli san, please promise you will bring them both back safely?" Yukina bowed, it seemed she did indeed know of Kurama's involvement. Based on the previous night Hiei expected Kahli to reassure the girl, but instead the ookami's jaw clenched subtly.

"Forgive her, she doesn't realize what she asks of you," Genkai said, breaking the silence.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Was that too forward of me?" Yukina blushed profusely.

"It's alright Yukina chan, you are not familiar with the customs of ookami," Kahli smiled softly touching Yukina's arm gently.

"If she made such a promise to you Yukina she would have to keep it at any cost, even her own life if need be. As such ookami have to be very selective about what oaths they make," Genkai explained.

"I'm so sorry Kahli san, I didn't realize," Yukina was still blushing, "it was wrong of me to ask that of you, especially after you already said you would help me with the other task."

Hiei stiffened at her mention of the 'other task', but nobody seemed to notice.

"Don't worry Yukina chan, I'm only sorry that I could not make this promise for you. For what it's worth I hope we all make it back safely as well," Kahli said.

Yukina smiled slightly and Hiei breathed a little easier. He hated to see her sad. They said their goodbyes and set off once more on Kurama's trail.

As they walked Hiei caught sight of Kahli's nose flaring slightly as she sniffed at something. She glanced over at him and he quickly looked away.

"She really is a nice girl," Kahli said as they walked.

"Hn." Hiei agreed, keeping his eyes forward. He hoped they would find Kurama soon, he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle dealing with the wolf on his own.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: At last I'm back with an update. Vacation was fantastic, but I had no time to think about the story while I was gone and have been rather busy since getting back. This chapter continues right were we left off, with at least one large plot twist that I had never planned on.

Chapter 17

The silence between the travel companions was nearly audible, if such a thing were even possible. Having always been a little on the quiet side himself, Hiei had never fully understood the idea of uncomfortable silence. He was learning quickly.

It wasn't that Kahli was entirely mute, rather whenever one would make a comment, the other quickly found someway to swing it into a sarcastic insult. After a few hours of this they had both fallen into a mutual truce, remaining quiet for the past few miles.

By now Hiei was beginning to believe that the wolf was one of the most frustrating creatures he had ever encountered. Kurama always ignored Hiei's sarcastic and less than enthusiastic manner of speech, while Kuwabara instead would lash out in an erratic and amusing display. Yusuke usually alternated between these two reactions. It was a comfortable scenario which Hiei had grown unusually accustomed to over their time together. Things with the wolf were slightly different.

"We're close now, keep your guard up," Kahli said, shattering the silence.

"I'm aware of where we are," Hiei replied tersely.

"Then maybe you should knock off that arrogant swagger of yours and walk like you have some sense of preservation," Kahli shot back. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I have no doubt in my ability to defend myself Wolf, you'd do well to mind your own stride."

"Fine by me, go walk ahead a ways if you want, I can use you as bait to lure out the higher level demons."

The conversation needlessly escalated from there. While neither would stoop to raising their voice above a normal, though loud speaking tone, any onlookers would have assumed they were involved in a heated argument.

The debate was cut short when they spotted the portal entrance a few meters ahead. Kahli paused in mid sentence to sniff the air a moment, then continued onward. Hiei gave a slight sigh and followed suite, leaving out the remark he'd been about to make.

Invisible to the untrained eye, the portal stood over eight feet tall and around five feet wide. A glowing miasma of semi transparent blueish purple. Normal people would never even see it, which made it all the more dangerous, as humans had been known to occasionally wander into such portals never to be seen again. The local wildlife population had the good sense to stay as far away from the entrance as possible.

There were some wards placed about the area, which served to hold back stronger demons from gaining access from the Makai. Smaller ones, or those able to hide their true aura sometimes slipped through the cracks. Hence the need for spirit detectives such as Yusuke.

"Are you able to walk through here?" Kahli asked, gesturing towards the wards.

"I'm not some low ranking miscreant," Hiei sneered, "I'm permitted to come and go as I please."

To prove his point he moved aside his cloak to reveal a bit of white cloth, with a symbol painted on it. Apparently some type of underworld press pass or something.

"Well aren't you the special one," Kahli mocked mentally making note of the symbol used to negate the wards. That information might be handy someday.

"Kurama should not be too far ahead now," Hiei muttered closing his cloak again, as he changed the subject, "think you can move any faster once we reach the Makai?"

"As I've explained before, my true form is faster, I'm not accustomed to making long trips as a human," Kahli growled defensively.

"Tch, the only thing worse than having such a glowering weakness is to constantly be making excuses for it."

"Well if you weren't so insecure about your abilities, you'd allow me to transform," Kahli shot back pushing her way through the portal before Hiei could reply. Cursing under his breath the yokai followed her lead nearly falling over the wolf when he reached the other side.

"You're supposed to keep moving once you've cleared the portal, or are you too afraid to be so far from me?"

"Shut up," Kahli whispered quietly, eyes still forward, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she'd almost been knocked over.

Hiei collected himself quickly and stood next to the girl scanning the horizon. The pink Makai skyline seemed to stretch on indefinitely. Trees were cropped up in skyscraper high bunches speckling the land and the occasional death cry of lesser beings ripped through the air intermittently. Hiei smiled slightly, it was good to be home.

"Somethings close, something big or numerous," Kali stated flatly her eyes continuing to scan for confirmation.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked, his tone suggested he was mocking the girls caution, but Kahli didn't seem to notice, or at least chose to ignore it.

"Definitely, we may want to take cover along the tree line," Kahli replied, taking another sniff. Hiei moved toward the left, meaning to take the wolf's advice, but she grabbed his shoulder roughly and tugged him back.

"Hold it, not that way."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize your delusions were so specific."

This time she noticed the mocking tone of his words.

"Actually you go ahead and go that way," Kahli said wheeling toward the right, "maybe you can buy me a head start."

Debating with himself, Hiei finally consented and followed the wolf into the underbrush.

* * *

Kurama knelt beside the stream and cupped some water in his hands. Raising it slowly to his lips he let his tongue slip out to taste it carefully. Deciding that it was safe for consumption he tilted his hand and let the cool water slip down his throat.

It had been a long day of travel, amazingly he had managed to evade any battles since his arrival, but being constantly on alert was tiring. Added with the fact that he still had no indicated if Botan's directions were correct or if he was even going the right way, Kurama was feeling slightly frustrated. A small rustle in the bushes behind him caught his attention.

Eyes narrowing, Kurama let his hand drop to the rock beneath him, reaching out with his powers he found the bush he'd heard and sent a silent order.

A cry of surprise broke the air as the bush suddenly grew to tree height, taking it's unsuspecting passenger along. The branches grew quickly and thick around the creature's body, binding it all most as effectively as if it had been tied up. Only when the process was complete and the kitsune could hear the snarling of his prey did Kurama bother to turn around.

He was surprised to see that his prey was nothing more than a small child, appearing only around five or six years old. If he hadn't been in the Makai, Kurama would have instantly concluded that he had made an horrible mistake. However, in the Makai nothing was as it seemed, Kurama was reminded of this fact when the boy bared his fangs and started trying to bite his way free.

"Who are you?" Kurama questioned, the boy startled and glanced around, apparently having forgotten that he was not alone in his plight.

"Let me go!" The child demanded, though his voice betrayed his youth and the demand held a bit of pleading to it.

"If I let you down will you answer my questions?" Kurama asked looking around quickly to make sure there were no other assailants hiding in the wings.

"Let me go now!," the child cried out and began thrashing wildly. Kurama was conflicted, part of him felt cruel in the manner he was treating the kid, while the other part reminded him that he must be cautious. Just because the demon was young didn't mean he was helpless. If nothing else the creature was most likely a few years older than he appeared.

"I'm going to let you down now," Kurama called out, "don't struggle too much or the branches may cut you."

The boy stiffened obediently, taking it as a sign of compliance Kurama sent the command for the bush to lower the young yokai to the ground. It wasn't until the boy was safely planted on the earth again that Kurama noticed the fluffy tail extending from behind his quarry.

The boy tried to bolt instinctively as soon as he felt the ground underfoot, but the bush was still binding his arms and legs. Snarling he glared at Kurama.

"I didn't want you to go anywhere before we had a chance to talk," Kurama explained with a slight smile.

"You shouldn't be messing with me," the boy proclaimed struggling against his bonds. He was dressed in a dingy tunic, which may have once been white, but now seemed a blackened brown. His small features were smeared with dirt and his arms and legs covered in old and new scratches and welts. He was obviously a child of the Makai.

"Good, lets get started then, who are you and why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you, I wanted a drink," the boy snapped back quickly.

"Do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name," the boy growled. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at how unnecessarily difficult the child was being. It was somewhat how he imagined Hiei must have been. The boy misunderstood the kitsune's amusement and struggled harder.

"Don't worry I have no intention of harming you if you cooperate," Kurama said, "I would like to know your name so that I may address you properly, is that okay?"

The boy considered this a moment, "You just want to ask questions?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And then you'll let me go?"

"If you cooperate I have no reason to detain you any further."

The boy nodded, his dark brown hair falling in choppy waves over his head.

"My name is Clay," the boy responded carefully as if he was already revealing too much.

"Clay, my name is Kurama. I notice you have a tail."

Clay stiffened again and drew his tail behind his lithe form as if attempting to hide it.

"It's okay," Kurama reassured him, "I was just curious if you were by chance an Ookami?"

"I'm Tribe, Ookami's don't have tails," the boy replied a touch of confusion in his eyes. He had assumed this was common knowledge.

"Is tribe a form of animal spirit?" Kurama asked, slightly confused himself as he was sure it was a wolf's tail the boy was hiding.

"You're not from here are you?" the boy asked suddenly. Kurama laughed quietly, the kid was smart.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"If you can't tell the difference between Tribe and Ookami it is, at least in this area," Clay said nodding.

"Would you mind explaining the difference to me?" Kurama asked, hoping that the chance to outsmart an elder would prove too great a temptation for the child to remain quiet on the manner.

"There are two packs of wolf spirit, the Tribe and the Ookami. Only Ookami can live in the village, if you're born Tribe they toss you out."

Kurama noted a touch of anger in the boy's words. Apparently being part of the Tribe had some type of stigma attached to it.

"So you are Tribe because you have a tail in your human form?" Kurama asked.

The boy shook his head, "This is my only form, I tried to change between wolf and human like the Ookami on my day of testing, but I couldn't, now I'm stuck like this."

"Do you live alone out here?" Kurama asked, hesitant to know the answer.

"I'm Tribe, we take care of our own," the boy said defiantly. Kurama nodded in understanding. He couldn't help but feel a sting of pity for the small child. While the kitsune could barely remember his own upbringing, he still felt a sense of loss when he saw Clay having to act so grownup while so young. Kurama mused that he must be growing soft in his old age.

"Clay if I tell the bush to release you will you not run away? I promise not to hurt you."

"Okay," Clay said, nervously, as if waiting for the catch.

Kurama smiled and willed the bush to do as he requested. Clay found himself released and considered for a moment retracting his agreement and racing off, but when Kurama made no move to attack him, his curiosity gave way and he remained in place rubbing his wrists gently.

"Clay," Kurama said gently, pulling the boy's attention back to him, "I'm trying to find Rukonagai village. I think I know where it is, but I could use a guide, would you be interested in leading me there?"

"I'm not supposed to go there," Clay said frowning, "the Ookami don't want me there."

"Don't worry, you don't have to go all the way, just take me close."

"Why do you want to go there?"

Kurama considered the boy a moment. While he was far from trusting the child, he was not so soft hearted as to make that mistake, he felt he did owe the boy some explanation and felt that Clay was smart enough to tell if he was lying entirely.

"I have some business to resolve there," Kurama replied slowly. Clay's dark eyes considered him a moment and the boy's nose flared slightly.

"You're a fox aren't you?" The boy asked, his tone dropping darkly, "They hate you even more than they do me."

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: I had so much fun with the last chapter that I couldn't resist putting out another right away. Somehow I didn't think you guys would mind.

Chapter 18

Kurama was taken back by the venom in the boys words. Clay starred back at him, lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Do all ookami hate foxes?" Kurama asked, carefully.

"Yes," Clay responded, no hesitation needed.

"I see, do you know why?" Kurama pressed for information. The boy considered the question a moment, hands playing with the hem of his tunic as he tried to remember the story.

"Foxes cannot be trusted. One stole something that was precious to the Ookami, at first they blamed the Tribe, but later found it was one of their own that had let the fox get away."

Kurama's breath hitched in his throat as he realized that the story Clay was telling had to be about him.

"Clay, do you know what the fox stole?" Emerald eyes locked on the wolf, suddenly the pieces were falling into place.

"No, it was before I was born and the elders don't like to talk about it," Clay concluded releasing his hold on his tunic, "Can I get my drink now?"

Kurama nodded absently. He had forgotten that the boy had originally come to drink at the stream. Clay scampered over to the water, dropping to all fours he leaned over and unceremoniously began lapping at the cool liquid.

While Kurama watched the boy drink his mind struggled to process the information quickly. He should have expected that this whole mess had come from him stealing something. He was a master thief after all, still something seemed odd about the story. When he'd talked to Yoko, the fox had said something about a shard. Perhaps that was the stolen item, however Yoko had also said that the shard was false. Why would the ookami be so upset if he had stolen a fake?

"I'm done now," Clay's voice brought the kitsune back from his reverie. The wolf stood back on his feet and turned to face the redhead. Hastily wiping his fist over his mouth to dry his face the boy only succeeded in smearing more dirt on himself. Kurama smiled slightly, he couldn't help but feel endeared by the child's antics.

"Do you still wanna go to the village?" Clay asked glancing over his shoulder as if he were up to mischief and wanted to make sure nobody was watching.

"Yes, will you lead me there?"

"We gotta be real careful, the ookami have been coming out of the village a lot lately, if they spot us on the way we'll both be in big trouble."

Don't worry," Kurama said quickly to assure the boy, "Just get me close and then you can return home, I won't tell anyone that you helped me."

"I gotta ask Jervis first, he doesn't like me going there."

Kurama frowned slightly, he didn't have time for back tracking, "Who is Jervis and where can we find them?"

"Jervis is the leader of my pack, he's in charge of me so I gotta make sure it's okay with him before I go with ya. Our camp is just over that way, I'll take you there and we can ask him."

Kurama glanced over at the direction indicated. It was the same way he would have been moving if he had not run into Clay in the first place. Perhaps this Jervis would even know more about what Yoko had done. It was a chance he'd have to take.

"Alright Clay, lets go see Jervis."

The boys eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. He took off at a quick jog, much to Kurama's surprise. The kitsune bounded after the little wolf as he was lead deeper into the Makai. While he was running Kurama was momentarily overcome with a sense of deja vu, but he quickly dismissed it.

* * *

"I don't like this," Kahli stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air for what Hiei reasonably assumed was the hundredth time in less than an hour. 

"Either tell me what your smelling or quit making such a lack luster performance of it," the yokai ordered turning back to glare at the girl.

"I smell blood, loads of it, I think we've stumbled into somethings hunting grounds," Kahli's eyes darted around quickly.

"You're the one who said we should go this way," Hiei commented dryly, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree and crossing his arms in front of himself.

"That's because I thought there was something waiting for us the other way," Kahli shot back defensively.

"I see, have you taken a moment to consider that we are in the Makai now, there is always something waiting to kill you in all directions," Hiei said dryly.

"I'm just telling you what I smell, I can't help it if I would prefer taking a direction that isn't quite as fraught with peril as the alternative."

"I've told you, I'm only interested in the shortest route to finding Kurama," Hiei snapped balling his fists at his sides, "If we have to walk through a whole nest of oni to get there then so be it."

Kahli glared at him about to make a snide remark when the wind shifted and she caught sent of something. Her lips pulled back in a smile, the tips of her fangs revealing themselves.

"How about a nest of tigers?"

* * *

Kurama could hear the sounds of the wolf camp as Clay slowed to a more steady walk. The boy turned and signaled to the kitsune to hurry up. Sighing Kurama moved to his side. 

"Be real careful what you say, some of the folks here don't like foxes either," Clay said pulling back on a nearby fern leaf that was bigger than he was. Beyond the grove of ferns lay the encampment. Kurama slipped inside quickly with Clay at his heals.

"I think Jervis is in his tent, its over this way," Clay said making a move to walk forward, he was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Clayton, where on earth have you been?"

Clay winced visibly and turned to face a blond haired girl a few years his senior. Kurama surveyed the young girl quickly. Like the boy she had protruding fangs, but she had no tail, instead her hands were replaced by misshapen paws. Kurama looked away from them quickly in case she was sensitive about the deformity and caught her eye instead.

"Who's this? You know your not supposed to bring outsiders here, Jervis will have your hide for this," she scolded.

"This is Kurama, he wants to talk with Jervis bout going to the village, he wants me to take him there," Clay replied. Then turning to Kurama he added, "This is Elle, she thinks she's in charge just cuz she's older than me."

"Clayton!" Elle cried angrily.

"Well you do!" he protested.

"I know that's not the sound of pups bickering, since we only have mature wolves in this pack," a strong baritone voice rang out over the camp. A few heads turned, other pack members who had been too involved in their own chores to notice the children arguing.

"You're gonna get it now Clay," Elle growled. She brushed her paws over her faded blue tunic smoothing away the dust. Hers was not nearly as destroyed as Clay's seemed to be.

Clay made a face at her, but then quickly stood straighter as well, Kurama turned to face the voice and balked slightly in surprise.

The man was easily over six feet tall and built wide and strong, a tunic the color of Elle's was straining to fit his frame. The tops of his shoulders were covered in long gray fur and his head and face were that of a wolf. When he spoke his mouth worked awkwardly, trying to make the right shapes to create human words. Kurama was momentarily awestruck.

"What's going on here you two?" He barked, or perhaps spoke, causing both children to shudder slightly.

"Jervis, Clayton's ditching on his chores again," Elle cried out accusingly.

"Was not!" Clay snapped back, "I went for a drink and got captured, but Kurama just wanted to ask questions so he let me go."

Jervis twitched an ear, then turned to look at the stranger for the first time. His eyes snapped to attention quickly and he barred his teeth.

"Both of you inside now," he growled, grabbing hold of the children and pulling them away from where the kitsune was standing. Elle ran obediently, without question. Clay hesitated a moment but was quickly snagged by another female pack member and drug away to one of the shacks.

"You have some nerve coming here Kitsune," Jervis said gruffly.

"I mean no harm to you or your pack," Kurama said carefully, aware that he was suddenly in a rather sensitive situation, "I ran into Clay at the stream and asked him if he could lead me to Rukonagai village. He wanted to ask your permission first so he brought me here."

"That damn kid," Jervis scowled. A few more wolves came forward to stand beside their leader. Kurama was quickly feeling outnumbered.

"Please, it wasn't Clay's fault, if you'll just give me directions to the village I'll be on my way."

"Do you have any idea what would have happened to that boy if he'd have shown you how to get to the village? You would've gotten him killed, I'm not about to put my pack in danger with the Ookami. Leave now or we'll be turning your pelt in for the bounty."

Kurama considered his options, these wolves were afraid of him. He wasn't sure how it was that the Tribe wolves seemed to have no trouble identifying him as a kitsune. Kahli had said she could not smell it on him. Perhaps the two types had more differences than just physical appearances. Still Kurama was certain that they were not going to willingly assist him, and he didn't want to cause any harm which would no doubt be blamed on Clayton later.

"Very well, thank you for your time," Kurama said with a quick bow. He turned to leave.

"Jervis, the Ookami are here!" A startled voice cut off Kurama's departure.

"Shit, they must've followed him here, grab him!" Jervis ordered.

Kurama felt rough hands grab hold of him and shove him to the ground. Grunting as his face was forced into the dirt Kurama started to struggle, but was stunned still by the sound of Jervis growling in his ear.

"Keep still and maybe you'll live long enough to see the village yet, Fox," Jervis sneered.

* * *

"It's a whole group of Byakko," Hiei muttered in disbelief. 

"A group of what?" Kahli asked raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter," Hiei dismissed quickly, "So did you have any special plans for getting past those hulking kitty cats?"

"I thought I'd leave that to you actually," Kahli replied.

"Very well, we do it my way," Hiei smiled darkly and began walking directly towards the saint beast-esque creatures.

The tiger clan was gathering for a hunt. All the biggest and deadliest clans had been invited months ago. In truth the event should have taken place already, but there had been several wars over territory that had to be dealt with first.

Now that those things had been settled once more the monsters were ready to hunt and kill anything that got in their way. Needless to say they were rather surprised when they noticed a small raven haired yokai making his way toward their camp with what appeared to be a human girl following nervously at his heels.

"Are you crazy?" Kahli asked, her tone suggesting that she was entirely serious.

"Well it seems only fair that we try to reason with them first don't you think?" Hiei asked still advancing on the group of roughly twenty-five tigers that had already gathered for the hunt.

"They are going to use you for an appetizer then me for a main course," Kahli wailed.

"Hush women, let me do the talking."

"Tch."

One of the tigers stood grinning. He had a rough red scar running horizontally across his nose.

"Brothers look here, it's not often the yokai realize the futility of hiding from us and turn themselves in. I hope this doesn't take all the fun out of hunting them."

His comment was met with a corus of laughter, though Kahli and Hiei didn't see what was particularly funny about it.

"Tiger," Hiei addressed loudly, "We're looking for a fox who is looking for a pack of wolves, do you know anything about that?"

The scar faced feline licked his lips with a smirk, "Maybe you should check my stomach, come closer and I'll give you the tour." Another bit of rambunctious laughter followed his retort.

"Very well," Hiei said with a nod, he placed his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Yeah, nice attempt at civility," Kahli said rolling her eyes. She dug in her pockets and readied some wards.

"Come on now little fella, we ain't got all day," Scarface called out mockingly. Hiei shot forward with incredible speed drawing his sword. There was a sound of gagging than a sickening explosion as entrails spilled from the belly of the beast. It took only a moment for the other tigers to process what had just happened. Then the chaos began in earnest.

* * *

A/N: Now we're getting somewhere. Let's have some reviews to celebrate! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: As always, I have no excuse for taking so long with this, except that life has been keeping me very busy. Still I hope you can all forgive me long enough to take a moment to read the new chapter. I'm thinking that things are going to start happening quickly after this, and we will finally all get some answers.

Kurama struggled to raise his head, but it was quickly shoved down again, the now familiar taste of Makai dirt filling his mouth. Jervis barked out orders for all the women and children to remain indoors. Kurama assumed this meant only the male tribe members remained to greet the incoming ookami.

The fear in the air was almost tangible, the fox couldn't help but wonder who the tribe wolves feared more, him or their ookami brothers.

"Someone bind him quickly!" Jervis barked again. Kurama expected to feel ropes or maybe even chains slapped across his wrists. To his surprise he felt nothing, then the weight on his back ceased as the wolves holding him got up. He tried to move, but found this was impossible. Scowling he realized they must have used some type of demon ward to hold him in place. He had taken the tribe wolves to be a simple species, now he was ashamed to admit he had severely underestimated them.

"Jervis, I thought we'd reached an understanding last time."

The kitsune was unable to place the voice, but it did distract him from his struggling. Judging by the sounds of the approaching footsteps the Ookami had arrived. Kurama estimated there to be at least three of them.

"I told ya Brogan, my pack got nothing to do with your missing game, we got rules against hunting near the village," Jervis replied.

"I'm sure you do Jervis, yet I can't help but wonder if all members of your pack bother following such rules. Especially when I find Tribe prints all over our hunting grounds."

"What makes you think its Tribe? Could be one of your Ookami's gone rogue."

"Oh no Jervis, they know better than that," Brogan's voice was dark and cynical, "We found human prints, small ones to be exact, that to me says some little Tribe runt doesn't know his place."

Kurama couldn't help but wonder if the ward on his back had somehow made him invisible. Neither wolf seemed to even acknowledge his presence. Grunting softly with effort he managed to roll his head to the side so he could look up out of his left eye.

"Bring them out here Jervis, I know you're hiding them," Brogan said evenly. He was in control and he knew it, apparently Jervis knew it too, because the taller man looked nervous.

Kurama looked the Ookami over carefully. There were two others flanking him and one wolf standing behind watching around tentatively. These must be his guards. The one called Brogan didn't look like anything impressive, he had hard features and dark hair and eyes. Under his right eye there was a small red mark, like a scar and he wore a deep crimson tunic. He might have been decent looking if not for the arrogant scowl he wore.

"You've got no jurisdiction here Brogan," Jervis muttered hoarsely. The dark haired wolf took a step forward and glared up at the pack leader.

"Bring them out Jervis, or me and my wolves will go looking for them," he sneered, "I can't be held responsible for what happens to those in our way."

"They'll kill us all Jervis," one of the tribe wolves, who had held Kurama down, hissed suddenly.

"Steady yourself Tam, nobody's gonna die here today," Jervis replied, then called out "send the kids out."

* * *

Kahli spun quickly to avoid the crushing blow of yet another tiger demon. If she wouldn't have been fighting for her life she would have been agitated at the number of wards she was wasting on disabling the cats.

Hiei dispatched two more with three quick strokes of his sword and flitted back to the girl's side.

"I wish you would have warned me that we were coming down here to fight them, I could have changed forms," Kahli shouted to him over the howls and curses of nearby enemies.

"I'd hardly call what you are doing down here, fighting. It's more of a poor interpretive dance."

"Look I'm not sure what point you were trying to make with this, but consider it made and lets get out of here."

"Fine, wait for me by the rocks I'll finish these off and be there shortly." Hiei leaped clear of her again drawing a handful of the tigers with him. Kahli returned her attention to her attackers and bound two more, before rushing past them. She managed to dodge and reflect her way to the bounders Hiei had indicated, but when she turned back to look for him she realized their error.

They had assumed they were only fighting the tigers present, Kahli's eyes widened in horror when she realized that more tigers had been streaming in the whole time from a valley to the south. There were easily hundreds of them and with the wards she had placed on the lower parts of the rock keeping them from getting to her, they were all going after Hiei.

The dark haired yokai had put up a tremendous fight, but even from her perch the wolf could see him growing tired. There was no way he could win on his own. Kahli decided that their only chance was to escape over the rocks and head toward the stream she could smell somewhere in the distance. There they could find a way to lose any of the beasts that might manage to track them. She ducked down behind a boulder quickly and began undressing.

* * *

"Didn't realize there was so many of the little bastards, fine work keeping the population up Jervis," Brogan said with a laugh. The young tribe wolves had been lined up in front of him. There were about ten of them in all ranging in size and shape.

"Just get it over with," Jervis growled.

"Heh eager to see justice served even now eh?" Brogan said with a wink, "Varden, sniff them out!"

At his command the wolf behind him rushed forward and began sniffing his way up and down the line of children. Kurama was just able to make out Clay's messy brown locks when the wolf stopped short and growled up at the boy. Jervis cursed quietly.

"Well seems we've found the culprit," Brogan said with a dark grin. The lanky wolf made his way back behind the others and sat awaiting further orders.

"Clayton come here, the rest of you back inside," Jervis ordered, his voice sounding ragged and tired. Clay was trembling slightly as he made his way away from his peers and toward the older wolves.

"Clayton, have you been hunting on the Ookami's grounds?" Jervis questioned.

"No sir, I was just exploring," Clay replied meekly his head bent downward so his eyes would not meet with the pack leaders.

"We'll take it from here Jervis, the kid's gotta be taught a proper lesson," Brogan said, he waved his arm and one of his guards stepped forward to grab Clay. Jervis pulled the boy back roughly and glared at the guard, his animal eyes narrowing and his snout contorting to show his fangs.

"We both know there is no way this kid did any harm to the game animals," Jervis snapped, "He's my responsibility so I'll make sure he learns to stay away from your turf."

"That's a noble offer Jervis, one befitting a former captain of the guard, but you see I came all this way, and I have no intention of going home empty handed," Brogan smiled, making his expression seem all the more evil.

"How about a trade then? " Jervis asked, still clutching Clay protectively.

"And what would you have that could tempt me?"

"What about a kitsune?"

The guard shot forward again to grab Clay, Jervis dropped his head and wrapped his teeth around the man's arm. Kurama continued pushing his will against the ward and was able to roll himself over as the flash of sunlight hitting knife blade caught his eyes. In an instant Brogan re-sheathed the knife and smiled contently as Jervis howled in pain and pressed his hand against where his ear had been.

* * *

Hiei gripped his katana tightly. He was having to climb over the bodies of the dead just to keep up his defense against the living. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, it seemed no matter how many tigers he managed to cut down, four more came to take their place. He had tried to see if Kahli had made it to the boulders, but had seen no sign of her. Perhaps she had fallen in battle?

He had no time to even consider how he felt about the possibility because at that moment the tigers began throwing the corpses of their brethren at him in an attempt to slow him down. It was nearly too much to continue fighting while severed arms, heads and torso's were constantly threatening to throw off your balance. To make matters worse Hiei had finally caught sight of the valley that was feeding the tigers into him. He realized that conventional battle techniques were not going to work against so many opponents. He sheathed his sword.

Reaching for the ward on his arm he was stunned to find himself on the ground covered in blood. One of the attackers had taken advantage of his momentary lack of attention and hit him upside the head with a gnarled club. His head still ringing from the blow, Hiei rolled to the side to keep from being smacked again. Another cat reached for him, but the one with the club must have felt he was entitled to the death blow because he turned his attack on the second tiger. Hiei managed to stagger to his feet, still unsure how much of the blood he was coated with was actually his.

Again he reached for the ward on his arm, this time he felt something sharp scrape his back before he was suddenly jerked backwards off his feet by the back of his shirt. Another club swung by where his head had been narrowly missing him. He swung wildly over his shoulder hitting at whatever was dragging him. He heard a sharp yip as he was dropped on the soft dirt, now becoming muddy with blood. He spun quickly and found him self face to face with wolf Kali. She growled at him for the cheap shot and gestured with her head towards the rocks.

Hiei shook his head quickly, finally getting a firm grasp on his bandaged arm. "Stay down!" he ordered before quickly ripping the material away revealing the dark symbol. Kali felt her fur stand on end and she immediately fell to her stomach as the dragon was called forth from its slumber. Hiei let out a malicious yell as the tigers were burned away one after the other.

* * *

Kurama felt the hold the bind had placed on him start to give way. Furiously he struggled to call to the nearby foliage to come to his aid. Clay howled in protest as he was swiftly pulled away from protector. Brogan was smiling darkly as Jervis fell to the ground still clutching the top of his head.

The chaos was abruptly halted as a thorny rosebush erupted from the pack dirt and engulfed Brogan and one of his guards. The tribe wolves all backed away quickly and Clay's cries fell silent as all eyes shifted to the partially prone form of the red head.

"What is this?" Brogan demanded struggling against the branches, scratching himself in the process.

"Release the boy and take me instead," Kurama ordered, still attempting to stand, he made it as far as his knees before having to stop to regain his strength.

"Who do you think you are to give me orders," Brogan barked sharply, the guard holding Clay seemed uncertain what to do. The other guard had already pulled out a knife and was frantically trying to cut himself free of the bushes while Varden, the wolf, snapped at them with his sharp teeth.

"I am Yoko Kurama," the fox shot back, rising to his feet. The entire crowd seemed to shy away at his admission, only Brogan's dark eyes narrowed as he hissed out a soft curse under his breath. The branches finally cracked and gave way releasing both captive ookami.

Kurama tried to hide his dismay, the ward was still restricting his power too greatly to hold them. He could feel beads of perspiration sliding along his face just from the effort of standing.

"Take him," Brogan growled, the guard hesitated only a moment before rushing forward, Kurama tried to dodge him, but felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder. Jervis glanced down at him, blood still flowing freely from his wound. Kurama didn't need to look to know that the tribe leader had applied a stronger ward this time.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Jervis panted slowly, he shoved Kurama forward into the waiting arms of the guard. More wards were quickly applied until Kurama slumped forward unable to stand on his own. Clayton called out to him, but was quickly pulled back by Jervis' strong arms.

"You should have stayed dead," Brogan hissed, his dark eyes glaring into emerald ones. Suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

More to come. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you all for staying with me so long. I know the updates have been few and far between this year, but rest assured that eventually this story will find a conclusion.

Hiei woke with a dull throbbing still in the back of his head and the acidic taste of blood on his lips. He kept his eyes closed, fearing the sunlight of the day would only increase his pain. He stretched out pushing himself into the soft mat his body was propped up against. He was momentarily shocked when the mat yawned.

Jerking himself awake, the yokai reached for his sword only to come face to face with a bewildered albeit somewhat sleepy ookami. Kali yawned and rose to her padded feet as Hiei lowered his blade and took in his surroundings. They were no longer in the clearing where he had fought the tigers. Instead they seemed to have found a cave to seek shelter in.

Kali walked slowly to the cave entrance and glanced back at the demon, she gave a reassuring growl and stepped outside for a moment. Though still unable to read the wolf's subtle vocabulary, Hiei felt certain she would return, on her own, shortly, and remained where he was, spread out on the cave floor.

He sighed and relaxed a little. Clearly he had passed out after using his dragon, an unfortunate side-effect of the power, and Kali had brought him here to recover. He reached for the place on his head where the pain seemed to originate from and found it bandaged. Furthermore, most of the blood had been washed away, though he would still need a proper bath to be fully be rid of it.

After a few minutes Kahli returned, in her human form, carrying a gourd of water which she held out to the small fire demon. Hiei opened his eyes again and shifted himself slowly to a sitting position and accepted the water.

"Give me a moment, I have something that will ease your headache," Kahli said softly, not wanting to cause the battered man any additional pain.

"It's fine," Hiei replied evenly, setting the gourd down, even as his free hand reached up to massage his temple. Rather than argue, Kahli settled for digging through her backpack until she found the leaves she required and a small rock to grind them.

Silent red eyes followed her every movement as she prepared the powder. Finally she reached over and reclaimed the gourd and mixed her concoction in with the remaining water.

"You've had some practice at that," Hiei commented offhandedly as she held the drink out to him. Kahli paused, then nodded slowly, "I had a good teacher."

"Did I get them all?" Hiei asked taking an experimental sip before deciding that the mixture tasted more or less like what Kurama had prepared for him in the past and finishing it off.

"Yes," Kahli shuddered slightly, "In the end they tried to flee, but it was too late."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Through the night. There's a stream nearby, I'll get us some breakfast then we can start off again as soon as your ready," Kahli replied, packing up her supplies once more.

"I'm ready now, we've lost too much time as it is," Hiei replied, struggling to his feet. Kahli reached to help steady him, but he pulled away from her, almost losing his balance and falling back down. Apparently the blow to the head had been more substantial than he had initially realized.

"You look ready," she chuckled.

"I'll be fine, just as soon as we find Kurama," Hiei shot back, he took an experimental step forward, then another, until he felt sure he was able to walk normally again. Kahli shook her head slightly, but gathered her pack across her shoulders.

While the light inside the cave had been greatly subdued, the morning sun outside was nowhere as forgiving and Hiei found himself momentarily blinded by it, he instinctively threw his hands against the outside rock to steady himself as the pain shot threw his head anew. Apparently he really should have waited longer before setting off.

"At least give the medicine time to work, you'll only slow us down at this pace," Kahli said as she exited the cave.

"Don't tell me what to do," Hiei panted, his vision slowly returning, he started walking again, but stumbled and nearly fell. Kahli sighed and returned to the cave. Hiei continued to struggle along, too annoyed to realize he was alone.

He cursed as he stumbled again, but managed to catch himself against Kali's strong ookami back. He glared at her, but her wolf eyes held no measure of gloating. She remained close beside him and finally he relented and let himself lean against her for support as they continued on.

They had only traveled about an hour from the cave when Kali stiffened suddenly. Hiei stopped immediately and glared around for any sign of danger. Even weakened as he was, he was not about to be mistaken for easy prey. Kali shook free of him, as if she were shaking water off her pelt and dashed to the waters edge and began sniffing around furiously. Glancing back she met his eyes and Hiei understood that she wanted him to come to where she was.

He was able to move more freely now, the medicine had at last taken hold on him. He made his way to the muddy stream side where a set of tracks were pressed into the soft earth. They appeared to be those of a very young human, but the way Kali had reacted to them told him this was not the case. She gave a sharp bark, drawing his attention to another set of larger tracks, these ones were shoe prints.

"Kurama?" He asked, knowing the answer, but feeling the need to confirm nonetheless. Kurama's aura was covering the place. Hiei was surprised he had not noticed it sooner.

Kali barked and attempted to nod somewhat by bouncing on her front paws.

"He's not alone?" Hiei asked, struggling to only ask questions that didn't require too much explanation.

Kali growled and bounced side to side signaling that the kitsune had left with the owner of the smaller prints. She felt somewhat ridiculous prancing around this way, but she had to be sure he understood.

"Very well, take me to them," Hiei said holding out his hand. Kali was momentarily surprised by the gesture, but decided to take advantage of the yokai's sudden compliance for as long as it lasted and quickly returned to his side so he could steady himself against her as they continued onward.

* * *

Kurama listened intently, he had been blindfolded immediately after leaving the Tribe village and bound so firmly with demon wards that he could not even stand under his own power at the moment. He was not sure where Brogan had taken him, but he felt certain it was not to the ookami village.

He had been stripped down to his boxer shorts to ensure he held no weapons and thick ropes had been lashed around his lithe form holding his bare skin firmly against the cool stone wall of his prison. He had been given water sometime during the night, he had nearly spit it out for fear that it would be laced with poison. Eventually he had to acknowledge that his captures would not have gone to the trouble of binding him just to poison his water. Secure in this belief he drank it down, though he had yet to be given any food and was already feeling a bit weak having skipped the majority of his meals the previous two days as well.

Forcing himself to focus on the situation at hand, despite his discomfort, Kurama listened once more and was able to make out the sound of someone breathing nearby. It was faint, but quickly paced. More animal than human. It would seem the wolf, Varden, had been left behind to guard him. Naturally, Brogan would not undertake the task himself.

Before Kurama could decide if the faintness of the wolf's breath was due to sleep or merely a calm watchfulness his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a low deep growl.

"Peace Varden, It's only me," called an unfamiliar voice. The growling subsided, but did not altogether end. There was a soft dragging sound as the voice grew closer.

"Brogan sent me with breakfast and to send you on a break. He said to tell you to get some rest because you'd be on the graveyard shift again tonight, what did you do to be on his bad side?"

Varden barked sharply.

"Well I was just asking, if you're going to be such poor company, go ahead and go, I think I can handle the big bad kitsune from here."

The wolf growled again, then Kurama heard the padding of his feet growing softer and softer as he left.

"With his attitude it's no wonder he chooses to stay in wolf form," the man scoffed. Kurama heard a soft clinking of something being set down and could smell some kind of cooked meat from within the room. It would seem they did intend to feed him after all.

"You awake in there?" The voice whispered, so close it nearly gave the kitsune shivers. Working hard to find his voice Kurama barely managed to choke out a horse "...yes."

"Good, I've brought you something to eat, if you'd like, sounds like you could use a drink first though, give me a second."

Before Kurama could respond he felt the smooth metal lip of a cup pressed against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth obediently and the cup was tilted to allow the cool liquid inside to enter his mouth. It was a wave of pure relief for his dry throat and he finished the drink easily.

"That's all of it I'm afraid, I'll try to bring you more next time, okay? Just don't tell the others, Brogan wants you really restricted until he gets what he wants from you."

"What exactly does he want from me?" Kurama asked, his voice strengthened.

"Sorry, I'm not entirely sure," his voice sounded sincere. Kurama couldn't help, but wonder if the man would have told him had he known the answer. Somehow it seemed as though he would have, this confused the kitsune further. He decided to test his observation.

"Please, could you remove the blindfold so I could look around a moment, I promise I will not try to escape," Kurama bargained.

There was a soft chuckle, "I'm sure you know I'm not supposed to do that, even though you wouldn't be any more likely to escape even if I did."

"I had to ask," Kurama admitted.

"Crafty creatures indeed, no wonder you were able to fool us all so easily," the dragging sound neared and Kurama could smell the food under his nose now, "take a bite, its simple but hearty."

Kurama accepted the food carefully and surprisingly found it to be quite edible. He swallowed carefully and made another attempt.

"May I ask your name?"

The ookami laughed again. "Persistent aren't you?"

"I'm not intending to insult your intelligence, I just wish to thank you properly for the kindness you've shown me here."

"I'm afraid you've had a poor sampling of kindness if this is what passes for it."

Kurama smiled slightly, "compared to the treatment I've received at the hands of the rest of your kind, you have been one of the kindest ookami wolves I've met."

"Well I guess you've got me there, I suppose there's no point apologizing for my people while your still stuck to that damn rock."

"No, that would be unnecessary, however perhaps now you understand my desire to thank you for it," Kurama replied, accepting another mouthful of nourishment.

"My name is Malcolm."

"Then, thank you, Malcolm."

"You're welcome Yoko."

"Please, it's just Kurama now."

"I suppose I can understand that," Malcolm replied, continuing to feed the kitsune until the plate was empty. At last he set it down with a soft clatter and carefully wiped the redhead's face with a soft napkin cleaning away the last traces of the meal.

"If I might ask you something," Kurama started.

"You might as well, just to warn you though, there's a lot I can't answer."

"I understand, but what I was wondering, the others... they all... hate me, for what I did. Why is it that you don't?"

Malcolm sighed as he considered the question. "I suppose that I should, you cost me someone very dear to me, but hating you wouldn't bring her back to me. Maybe I feel just a bit guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty? It was my sin," Kurama said reacting to the sadness in the ookami's words. He didn't feel it necessary to mention that he had no idea what Malcolm was talking about, or the extent of what he had supposedly done.

"So they say, but when I heard that Brogan had slain you, I was so glad, but in the end that didn't bring her back to me, so it was a waste. Perhaps this is my chance to redeem myself for wanting you to be dead."

"Malcolm, I'm... I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure that doesn't make up for it, but I came here with the intention of setting things right. Perhaps to that end there is a way I can make some effort to amend what I've done."

The room was silent for a moment, Kurama feared he had pressed too hard, until Malcolm cleared his throat and carefully spoke again.

"Kurama, I have a question for you now, earlier you said I was 'one of' the kindest ookami you've met. Were you referring to someone from the Tribe or have you met another of my kind?"

"There was another, but I'm afraid our most recent reunion has not been marked by any amount of kindness. That's partially why I'm here. I have faint memories of my time with Kali long ago, there must be someway to ease the pain I caused her back then."

"Kali? You've seen Kali? Recently?" Malcolm's voice increased suddenly and Kurama felt fingers clumsily tugging at his blindfold. He blinked repeatedly in the dim light while his eyes adjusted, taking in the strong build of the ookami in front of him clad in a crimson tunic similar to the one Brogan had worn. Finally his eyes were able to settle on Malcolm's face, mere inches from his own. He had messy chocolate colored hair and intense eyes which seemed familiar though Kurama was unable to place them.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" the questions were pouring from Malcolm's lips before Kurama even had time to process them.

"We met at school, she's been attempting to live as a human in the ningenkai. She was very surprised to see me, and I'm afraid, not very pleased."

"She said she would find you, but after Brogan came back claiming your death and she still didn't return I'd given up hope that she ever would," Malcolm marveled, "But you say she is in the ningenkai now? Where? Could you find her again?"

"If she hasn't moved on, I could tell you where to find her," Kurama replied.

Malcolm's stormy eyes searched the emerald orbs of the kitsune and he seemed satisfied with what he saw there. He took a step back and Kurama noticed that the scraping sound he'd heard earlier had been caused by Malcolm dragging a lame leg as he walked.

"It will take some time to plan, be brave a bit longer if you can," Malcolm said brushing a stray strand of hair away from Kurama's eyes. Kurama blushed slightly at such personal contact, but kept his eyes locked on the ookami's. Malcolm broke eye contact first and glared down the darkened hallway.

"Someone has come," he whispered, quickly pulling the blindfold back over Kurama's still sensitive eyes, "Speak of this to no one," He said softly into the kitsune's ear. Kurama said nothing in response.

"Malcolm, haven't you finished feeding him yet?" Kurama's minor feelings of hope vanished instantly at the sound of Brogan's voice approaching.

"He was being picky at first, guess he doesn't trust people who tie him up and hold him captive, funny fella," Malcolm replied.

"Tch, only you would bother to have empathy for the enemy, perhaps you should have saved some of it for your little Tribe friends," Brogan said icily.

"What have you done?" Malcolm's voice darkened, startling the kitsune. Kurama hadn't thought Malcolm to be the type to anger easily, but it seemed Brogan had hit upon something.

"Perhaps Jervis will remember to listen to the orders he's given now that I've opened up his ears a bit more."

"You bastard," Malcolm growled, his awkward footfalls could be heard retreating down the hall quickly.

"Better hurry Mal, I forgot to mention it last night so he's been bleeding for some time by now I suspect," Brogan called after him with a laugh. The room fell silent once more. Slowly Brogan made his way directly in front of the bound kitsune.

"Alone at last my pet," he hissed into the kitsune's ear, "I wonder what it would take to get you to sing for me?" His words were laced with hatred. Kurama felt something sharp pressed against his chest and braced himself for what would come next.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: I had a chance to read some good fanfiction yesterday and it got me feeling quite motivated. So just in case I don't get back to update again right away, here's another chapter to move us along. I sometimes feel a bit intimidated when I realize just how epic I've set this up to be, but the reviews I've gotten give me the confidence I need to keep going. Thank you all.

Tam glanced about nervously. He hated being on watch, it felt like signing up to be the first slaughtered should anything come his way. He had never been a warrior like Jervis, before the judgment he had in fact been nothing more than a simple potter.

With a soft sigh he glanced down at his hands, which were now useless wolf paws. He could handle the fact that he could no longer change between forms. He'd never been much of a hunter anyway, but to never be able to create with his hands any longer was what truly made the last decade feel like hell.

Tam was pulled out of his silent musings by the sight of something red flashing across the horizon. He nearly lost his footing on the guard post at the sight of the ookami barreling towards the Tribe village.

"Haven't they done enough harm for a few days," he whimpered falling back towards the ladder, "and red too, God please don't let it be Brogan."

Dropping quickly to his hind legs, which were thankfully still human in appearance, Tam took off at full speed to the village his white tunic flapping in the wind. It was his duty to warn the others and get the women and children to safety, as for what would become of him after, well that was something he really couldn't think about at the moment.

"Ookami! Incoming, take your posts," Tam yelled at the first sight of one of his Tribe brothers. The other wolf dropped his farming tools and ran to alert others. The women, with the exception of those who had been trained to battle, and all children under the age of twelve were rounded up and hidden in the huts. All able bodied men were called to the center of the village to meet the intruder. Tam continued running until he collapsed inside of his leaders tent.

"Jervis, they're returning, I saw red," Tam panted quickly, his breath coming in short gasps from the run and fear.

"Did you see who it was?" Jervis asked, rising slowly from his bed, his head bandaged over his wound, he winced slightly at the effort.

"No," Tam admitted, feeling suddenly ashamed, because of course he should have stayed to find out.

Jervis only nodded and brushed past the still shaking man to take his place in the village square. Tam growled in frustration and followed.

It was several tense moments before they finally heard the first sign of approaching paws. Tam tensed, but was ignored by the others as the brown wolf came lunging into view. He was running full speed, but seemed to pull to the left as he did, the result of his injury.

Jervis breathed deeply, "It's only Malcolm."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the group and Tam's face turned beet red. Malcolm skidded to a halt several feet away and cocked his head questioningly at the fully assembled Tribe before him. He was not used to being greeted this way and was unsure if his arrival was somehow unwelcome.

"Peace Mal, Tam didn't realize it was you," Jervis barked. Mal's wolf form chuckled slightly at this as he began to change back to human. The red tunic fit to his body perfectly in both forms so there was never a need to carry clothing around.

"I was starting to wonder what I'd done to be on the hit list," Malcolm said with an easy smile. The other Tribe wolves chuckled as well, and berated Tam for being so easily frightened by anything in a red tunic. Tam took his criticism well, considering, after all, this meant he might be able to live through another day after all.

"Jervis, forgive me I was only just informed, have you treated it yet?" Malcolm asked stepping toward his old friend quickly. The rest of the village dispersed to return to their work. Usually they would have stayed to visit with Malcolm and seek treatment for any aliments they had, but their work had been postponed too long the previous day by the arrival of the other ookami and they didn't want to fall behind in their harvest.

"Elle wrapped it for me, but she lacks the skill with potions to do more," Jervis replied, beckoning Malcolm to follow him inside his hut.

"She's old enough, I could begin training her if you'd like," Malcolm replied, pausing to pull out his medical kit from where he kept it stored under Jervis's bed.

"You're kindness makes you blind my friend," Jervis said sadly, "Elle couldn't do what you can with her hands as they are, it would be a waste to instruct her."

"Just because someone shouldn't be able to do something doesn't mean they can't, after all I do walk," Malcolm replied with a slight smile as he undid the wrapping around the wound.

"That you do," Jervis replied wistfully.

* * *

Kurama cringed as the hand caressed his cheek. He was ashamed of his bodies involuntary reaction. After all, this was not the first time he had been subjected to some level of torture, still Brogan's method of attempting to mix pleasure with pain was horrifyingly effective. 

"Now then, have you told anyone? Malcolm maybe? It would be better if you admitted to it now you know, better for you and him," Brogan whispered his hand sliding down to the battered flesh of the kitsune's chest.

"I've told you I don't know what you mean, I came here to find out what happened," Kurama replied, his voice growing shaky at the end despite his wishes as Brogan's hand crept lower.

"If you don't remember they why did you come back?" The dark haired wolf asked, his finger running along the top of Kurama's boxers teasingly.

Kurama hesitated, he didn't want to bring Kahli into this, as far as he was concerned she'd had nothing to do with him coming here and the last thing he wanted was to be responsible for unleashing an army of wolf demons onto the human world by sending them to look for her. Not to mention that Malcolm had told him not to tell the others.

"Yoko told me I had unfinished business here," Kurama lied at last. Brogan was silent a moment, he had noticed the hesitation, but was unsure if it had been a pause to think of a lie or to decide to give in.

"And what business do you have here?" Brogan asked letting the knife blade rest against the soft skin of the kitsune's stomach.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did," Kurama guessed, closing his eyes tightly behind the blindfold. His instincts had been correct and the fist connected squarely with his stomach. At least it hadn't been the knife.

"Stop lying Yoko, haven't you figured out that it only makes me angry when you do?" the wolf's voice rose as he shouted in the redheads ear.

"I'm no longer the Yoko you once knew, I seek atonement for what I've done," Kurama insisted.

"Bullshit," Brogan spat, "you fully meant to ruin my plans, and you nearly did, now you've come back to try again."

"Please," Kurama began, then paused to collect himself so that he didn't sound so pleading, "Brogan, I don't know what you're talking about, I truly don't remember."

There was a sharp growl then Kurama cried out as the fangs pierced his skin.

* * *

Kali paused again, she could sense that they were close now, she could smell the other wolves, though something was wrong. They were too far away from the village, yet she could clearly hear the sounds of a settlement. It didn't make sense. 

Hiei misunderstood her halt and dropped his hand from her back to the hilt of his sword. Kali glanced up at him and frowned, wondering if it was safe to lead him any further. The yokai stared back at her questioningly waiting for her to explain herself. Of course she couldn't, not as she was, but she didn't want to change back yet, she was unsure how she would be received by the other ookami after her long absence. Also she had noticed, not for the first time, that the demon seemed to be more trusting of her in her ookami form, if things went badly, she would need that trust.

Gesturing with her head she signaled the direction they had been traveling, Hiei nodded. Not being a big talker himself he didn't mind the lack of dialogue, besides his instincts told him what Kali could not, they were close. This meant Kurama was close, the tenseness that had been holding his chest since the fox went missing lessened somewhat for the first time in days.

Tam had finally settled his nerves and was once again stationed in the guard tower. He only needed one more hour to pass before his shift would end and he was relatively certain that there would be no further excitement for the day. Brogan and his cronies only avoided the village when Malcolm was present, though the reason was anyone's guess. Malcolm certainly wasn't strong enough to directly oppose the Ookami alpha, but Tam supposed that being lieutenant had benefits he was not aware of.

Once again chills ran down the wolf's spine as he noticed someone entering his line of sight. Only intruders and ookami would come this way, all Tribe wolves knew about the back entrance. Tam cowered lower, and peeked out the window carefully. He knew he had to try to find out more before he put the village on alert for a second time.

* * *

"There you are," Malcolm said putting the finishing touches on the new bandages, "how's it feel?" 

"Still a bit sore, but I think I'll manage," Jervis replied reaching up to tenderly brush where his ear had been.

"You should rest up a few days, lots of fluids and such, no need to make it worse," Malcolm smiled. Jervis's answer was cut short by a terrified yowl from the courtyard.

"Intruders!" Tam cried out.

"Dammit, what this time, a family of squirrels?" Jervis growled.

"Surely he would know the difference," Malcolm said, Jervis turned and gave an 'are you sure' look, which made the shorter wolf chuckle.

The children protested being pulled from their activities again so soon, but were quickly rounded up once more and once more the men and warriors took their position at the center of the village. Malcolm stood by Jervis's side. He was not a strong fighter, even before his injury, but his status would be enough to frighten away anyone not wishing to enrage the force of the Ookami.

"What's coming Tam?" someone called out.

"I dunno, the wolf was unmarked, I didn't recognize them, but they travel with a demon, I could smell the blood on him from the tower," Tam panted, his breath again lost to the run.

"Steady all, no reason to panic yet," Jervis said, his voice strong and sure. It was this confidence that had once earned him his captain's title and now allowed him to lead the Tribe wolves undisputed.

Kali's fur bristled as she entered the village, Hiei now walked beside her unaided his hand firmly gripping the hilt of his katana ready for trouble. When he saw the line of wolves before him, he was certain he'd found it.

Jervis stepped forward, leaving Malcolm where he stood at the back of the line, and addressed the intruders.

"You have entered our land, might I ask the reason for your intrusion?"

Hiei glanced at Kali for a moment before realizing that she was unlikely to start talking now and instead he stepped forward.

"We're seeking a fox, we've followed his trail here, you would do well to hand him over," the yokai replied.

"The fox is no longer here young one, he left last night, please continue your search elsewhere," Jervis called back.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough, you see, we've come all this way," Hiei reached up and removed his mantle preparing for a fight.

"Wait!" Malcolm called out, pushing his way to the front of the ranks. Jervis growled nervously, he was not willing to risk such a high ranking member of the ookami over this matter. If any harm came to the lieutenant Brogan would have them all slaughtered.

Jervis tried to step in front of the brunette, but Malcolm pushed aside him easily.

"Why do you seek the fox?"

"Because he belongs to me," Hiei answered, momentarily surprised by how easily the words came to his lips in front of all these strangers.A slight blush crept across his cheeks. Kali's ear twitched and for a moment he thought she might be laughing at him, but her focus rested entirely on the brown haired wolf who had stepped forward. Unlike the others he had no wolfish deformities, although his left leg drug slightly behind him as he walked.

"_Malcolm?_" Kali barked moving in front of Hiei her tail wagging hopefully. Hiei eyed her nervously, the bark hadn't sounded angry, but he was still unsure if she were preparing to charge.

Malcolm's eyes narrowed on the wolf, confused at how she knew his name. She was not from the Ookami village, of that he was sure, yet somehow... his breath caught in his throat. Jervis reached to grab the man's shoulder to steady him.

"Mal? What is it?" He growled, turning to glare at the deep brown wolf that still stood several yards from them.

"Kali? Is it really you?" Malcolm choked, his eyes filling with tears. The tribe wolves all wore looks of shock as Malcolm twisted away from Jervis and ran forward clumsily falling to his knees in front of the wolf. Hiei took a step back, unsure what to do.

"_Malcolm, I have missed you so much," _Kali whined softy, pressing herself into his waiting arms. Malcolm hugged her tightly, his tears falling into her soft fur. Kali didn't mind, she was certain that had she been in human form, she'd be in the same state.

"My dear sister," Malcolm whispered, running his hands through her fur lovingly, "what kept you?"

(A/N: I just wanted to quickly mention, in case you missed that point, that wolves can understand each other regardless of what form they are in. I kind of hinted at it last chapter when Mal was talking to Varden, but just in case I put Kali's wolf speak in_ italics _to make it more clear. This might be important later when the others can understand her, but Hiei and Kurama cannot.)

Review for more


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: It may still be a few chapters off, but I do feel a conclusion coming soon. I hope you're all as eager to find out what happens as I am. Lots happens this time so it runs a little long. Also since the wolves all call Kahli by her wolf name she goes by that regardless of what form she is in during the next few chapters. It will be addressed later, but it didn't come up this time and I didn't want you guys thinking I just got lazy with it. Enjoy.

"It's too risky," Jervis said shaking his shaggy mane of wolf fur negatively.

"I don't care, you will take me to him this instant," Hiei demanded, standing as he pounded his fist on the solid wooden table they were all seated around.

"Peace, small one," Malcolm said calmly, "we've every intention of helping you retrieve your friend, we only seek to do so in a way that does not jeopardize anyone's safety, including yours."

"Listen to them, Hiei," Kali replied, she was now wearing one of the Tribe's spare blue tunics and sitting between her brother and the enraged yokai, "they know this land better than either of us, we must trust their judgment."

"Know this Wolf, if any harm comes to Kurama it's you I will hold responsible," Hiei snapped glaring at the group's sole female.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Kali replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. Hiei narrowed his eyes, but returned to his seat.

"Much has changed since you left sister, I'm afraid it has not been for the better," Malcolm continued.

"I understand that the warding prevents Hiei from entering the village, but I don't see why I couldn't just get the fox myself," Kali debated.

"Brogan would never allow it, he would hunt you all to the ends of the earth," Jervis replied, his voice grave.

"Tch, it sounds as if Brogan hasn't grown at all from the spoiled pup I remember," Kali scoffed.

"Do not underestimate him Kali," Malcolm said sharply, "he is the alpha now, the ookami follow his orders without question."

"Malcolm, you're his lieutenant, don't you have any power over the others? If you told them it was all a misunderstanding..."

Kali was cut off by Malcolm's soft chuckle.

"You give me far too much credit sister, I'm only lieutenant because of my blood. If Brogan had his way I would've been eliminated long ago."

"Brogan, this is the one who holds Kurama right?" Hiei interrupted his hand fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Yes," Jervis nodded, "He is the current leader of the ookami, even if we manage to sneak the kitsune out, there is noway we could defeat him."

"I will defeat him," Hiei said.

"I told you, it's too risky," Jervis retorted.

"I am not some pathetic spirit animal like you, my power runs deeper than that, I will defeat this one," Hiei snapped. Jervis fell silent and looked to Malcolm to reason with the fire demon.

Malcolm sighed, "Perhaps it is time."

"Don't even think it Mal, you know we're not even close to ready," Jervis said, shaking slightly.

"Ready for what?" Kali asked, turning toward her brother.

Malcolm gazed toward the latched door of the hut, before responding, "we must put an end to this, the fox could prove to be the distraction we need."

"We cannot openly defy the Alpha, Mal have you lost your mind?" Jervis barked.

"Keep your voice down, Jervis," Malcolm ordered, the taller man complied immediately, much to Hiei's surprise. It seemed that Kali's brother held some power here.

"I don't understand Mal, what you are speaking of is treason," Kali said softly.

"Look around sister, do you not see what has become of us since you left, do you think it a coincidence that you leave us and Asimov dies so suddenly? Is it mere chance that Brogan takes over and our people become deformed and are driven away from the village?"

"Are you saying Brogan did this to them?" Kali's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mal, you can't prove that," Jervis said angrily.

"Do you really believe it was the anger of the gods that did that to you Jervis?" Malcolm questioned sadly. Jervis said nothing, his remaining ear dropped in shame.

"Ever since Brogan defeated Yoko and returned with the shard I have felt something was wrong, when I questioned him about it he accused me of conspiring with the kitsune," Malcolm continued his voice quiet, "He meant for me to lose more than the use of my leg in that battle, it was only by sheer luck that I survived."

Kali shook her head at her brothers confession, she had known things must have become difficult when she'd seen the number of deformities amongst the tribe members, but to think that Brogan would have purposely inflicted such a fate upon his own people was too much. Something else caught her attention as well, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"This has nothing to do with Kurama and I," Hiei said standing slowly, "You will bring him to me and we'll be on our way."

"What? I thought you wanted a fight, here's your chance!" Jervis growled.

"No, he's right," Kali replied, "this is my responsibility, we'll kidnap the kitsune and turn him over to Hiei, once they are gone we'll deal with Brogan."

"When?" Hiei demanded.

"Two days from now," Kali replied, Hiei started to protest, but she cut him off, "I know it's none of your concern, but we need time to prepare, give us these two days and I'll give you the fox."

The yokai nodded and left the hut, his blood was boiling and he needed to find a way to release some of his anger. It was just like Kurama to get himself caught up in this kind of mess. Hiei decided he was going to have a long talk with the fox just as soon as they were alone together.

"There goes our best chance at shifting the odds," Jervis mused.

"This is our business Jervis, it's best if we don't involve outsiders," Kali said, taking a drink from the small cup in front of her. Setting it back down she turned toward her brother again, "Tell me what's been going on since I left."

"Well, after Asimov banished you, Brogan announced that he would go seeking the shard as well. Asimov wasn't please about it, but he allowed him to go."

"What happened to Asimov?" Kali interrupted. The ookami alpha had been like a father to her, and even after she'd been sent away she still held him in the highest regards. Having just found out about his death had sobered her a bit.

"Illness, they weren't sure what caused it," Jervis answered.

"Illness?" Kali frowned, the old wolf had been the pinnacle of health his whole life.

"Yes, just one of many suspicious things to occur, now stop interrupting," Malcolm chastised.

Kali nodded and fell silent, Malcolm paused to make sure she was ready, then continued.

"About a week later, Brogan returned, shard in hand claiming to have destroyed Yoko. Naturally, Asimov was pleased with his success, and to have the shard of light returned to us made it all the better."

"He returned after a week?" Kali asked frowning.

"Yes, what did I tell you about interrupting?" Malcolm asked.

"Mal, there is no way, Yoko was killed five months after I was banished, I saw him go down," Kali said suddenly. This is what had bothered her earlier, there was no way Brogan could have killed Yoko, she'd seen his death with her own eyes.

"Can that be true?" Jervis asked frowning.

"If it is, then it confirms many of my beliefs," Malcolm said thoughtfully.

"But if he didn't take the shard back from Yoko, then how did he get it?" Jervis glanced from one brunette to the other. Neither responded for some time.

"Perhaps we should ask Kurama himself," Malcolm said.

"He'll be of no help, he doesn't remember what he did," Kali growled.

"If that is true, can we really be sure he did it?" Malcolm asked, raising an eyebrow. Kali started to respond, but as the implications sunk in, she found that she didn't know what to say.

"I should return, it's growing late and I want to let Kurama in on our plans," Malcolm said rising from his seat, Jervis rose too as a polite gesture and held the door for the wounded lieutenant. Kali followed after him to the edge of the Tribe village.

"Malcolm, is it possible?" She asked when they were out of hearing range of the others.

"I cannot say for sure," Malcolm sighed, "I don't know him as well as you did, but Kurama has no reason to lie at this point, if he really doesn't remember."

"But would Brogan really do this?" Kali whispered. Malcolm turned and locked his eyes with hers, there was a coldness there that she had never seen before and it sent shivers down her spine.

"You cannot imagine what he is capable of," Malcolm said. Turning he shifted to his wolf form and set off at a jaunty run, hindered by his lame leg.

* * *

Hiei watched Kali slink back to the village from his perch in the tree. He had considered just following Malcolm back to the village, but if what the wolves had told him of the defenses there were true he'd have no way of freeing Kurama on his own. While he had little regard for his own safety, he didn't want to put the fox in any danger. Malcolm had assured him that aside from being a little parched, Kurama had been perfectly safe when he'd last seen him.

"Hey Mister, whatcha doing up there?" a small voice called out from below. Hiei frowned and glanced over the side of the branch at the little white-tunic clad tribe wolf on the ground below.

Clayton had been playing guard when he'd come across the scent of the demon Kali had brought back. Curious, he'd followed the scent to where the yokai was resting.

"Are you stuck up there?" Clay called up.

"No, I'm not stuck," Hiei snorted, did he look like an idiot?

"Are you gonna come down then?" Clay called back.

"Go away, it's not safe to disturb demons," Hiei threatened.

"You don't look that dangerous," Clay replied, his voice full of youthful innocence. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I bet I could beat you in a foot race," Clay boasted.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Hiei asked glaring down at the boy again. The child was wagging his tail happily, seemingly unaware of the fire demon's tone.

"I was just trying to cheer ya up," Clay said. Hiei sighed and dropped to the ground next to the boy.

"What makes you think I desire to be cheerful?" Hiei asked skeptically.

"You're not very tall," Clay said with a smile, Hiei flushed red.

"Listen here brat," he started.

"You're only a little bigger than me, but Jervis says I'll be big as him someday, thats almost two of you," Clay bragged.

Hiei's eye twitched as he fought the desire to injure the child. Instead he turned and began walking into the Makai.

"Hey, don't go that way, its dark, we're supposed to stay near the village," Clay reprimanded.

"Then you'd better head back pup, I'd hate for something to get you," Hiei responded, though he didn't sound as if he'd mind too much.

"Are you gonna go save Kurama now? Can I help?" Clay asked sprinting after the yokai. Hiei paused and turned toward the boy.

"You want to save Kurama?" He asked frowning.

"Yeah, he's not so bad, he's a lot nicer than you. Except for when he put me in the tree, but that was only cuz he didn't know me yet," Clay said, excited to have gotten the demon's attention.

"Do you know where Brogan is keeping him?"

"He should be in the prison just outside the main village," Clay said proudly.

"Is that so, and you could find it?"

"I'm not supposed to go there, Brogan gets really mad," Clay faltered.

"What did you say your name was?" Hiei asked.

"Clayton, but call me Clay."

"Clay, tell me about this prison," Hiei said sitting down on a rock. Clay's face lite up and he began animatedly explaining all he knew of Brogan's secret fortress. Hiei smiled darkly.

* * *

Malcolm slowed to a trot as he neared the village. His leg was paining him, though he would never admit it to the others. His mind was a bit overwhelmed and he needed to decide how to proceed once he reached the prison. He was not due back for his guard shift until morning, but he knew that Brogan most likely had not sent any more food during the day. Plus he had promised the kitsune more water when he returned, which the man was sure to need.

Shifting back he stopped at one of the village houses and knocked on the door. A few moments passed and he knocked again, this time the door slide open a bit and a blond women peered out at him.

"Malcolm, it's late where have you been?" She scolded lightly, "Brogan's been by already looking for you."

"Has he?" Malcolm frowned as he entered the house, "was he angry?"

"No, not this time," she said, dusting away some unseen blemish on her red tunic.

"That can't be good," Malcolm said shaking his head.

"Don't talk like that Mal, do you want him upset?"

"Of course not Trina," he replied smiling warmly. He and Trina had grown up together and at one time had been in competition for the rank of lieutenant. Much the same way Kali and Brogan had once competed for alpha. Given the way things had turned out he was very glad to have spared the innocent girl the pain of being Brogan's second in command.

"I can't stay long I'm afraid, I'm supposed to go check on one of the prisoners, any chance you have some leftovers to spare, you know I hate to see them wasting away," he asked hopefully.

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble again if you keep going out of your way to annoy him Mal," Trina scolded, even as she headed to the kitchen to find something for him to take.

"Well I do like to keep things interesting," he smiled. Trina just shook her head and handed him a wrapped tin.

"Will that be alright? I don't have much on hand right now."

"That's fine, thanks, any chance for some water?"

"This isn't a restaurant you know," she muttered harshly, but filled a bottle for him to take anyway.

"Thank you Trina, I owe you one," Malcolm said sincerely causing a blush to come over the girls pale cheeks. It vanished quickly.

"You owe me hundreds by now, you're lucky I've lost count over the years," Trina corrected.

"You know I'm good for it," he grinned as he slipped back out the door with the food and drink in his arms.

* * *

Kurama lingered somewhere between being awake and being unconscious. His mind was dull to the pain his body had endured and his limbs were too stiff from being bound for so long to feel much of anything anymore.

He slept some, but there were no dreams, only blackness waiting for him in his slumber. The rusty smell of his own blood filled his nose and once again his mouth was too dry to taste anything. At some point in the spinning darkness of his mind he became aware of something wet brushing against his wounds.

Someone was there with him, talking to him in soothing tones, and tending his injuries. The hands gently caressed his body, washing away the blood and easing the pain. His eyes fluttered open instinctively. The blindfold had been removed, but even the dim candlelight of the room was too much for his sensitive eyes to bear and he shut them tightly. Someone whispered his name while his head continued spinning.

He tried to respond, but his tongue was too dry to form the words. A metal cup was pressed to his lips and Kurama tried to swallow the cool liquid that slipped down his throat. Choking slightly some of it spilled back out and down his chin. He felt a soft cloth dry his face, then a hand brushed the hair away from his face gently.

"Hiei," Kurama sobbed, his voice cracking. He was too dehydrated for tears, but his body shook anyway.

"It's okay, I'm here," the voice whispered back, "calm down, it will be okay now."

Kurama shook his head, his eyes still refusing to focus correctly, "sweetheart, it hurts," he coughed.

Malcolm growled. He had never dreamed he'd find the kitsune in such horrible condition after only one day, he cursed himself for leaving the redhead alone with Brogan. The wounds were many, but none seemed life-threatening. Brogan had been toying with the boy, this only made Malcolm's blood boil all the more. It wasn't until Kurama had begun crying out for the yokai that Malcolm felt his heart break.

"It's going to be okay," Malcolm said again, fighting to keep his voice as calm and soothing as possible given the circumstances, "I'll get the others and we'll get you out of here."

"No, Hiei, don't leave," Kurama thrashed against the restraints, pulling against the bandages.

"Kurama," Malcolm said firmly pressing himself against the boy's lithe body to hold him in place before he did any additional damage to himself, "You must remain calm, I swear that we will get you out of here, but I can't carry you myself. We'd never make it, I'll come back tomorrow with help, I promise."

"I love you dearest," Kurama whispered, his body stopped thrashing, but his head was still swimming in confusion. Nothing made sense to him anymore, not the pain or the discomfort, or where he was. He just wanted Hiei to take it all away.

"I'll come back for you," Malcolm said softly his hand caressing Kurama's cheek gently, the kitsune's body went slack as he slipped back out of consciousness. Malcolm had to fight to hold back his own sobs as he reattached the blindfold over the redheads delicate face. He'd never grown comfortable seeing others in pain, especially those when the pain had been inflicted so gleefully. It made the wolf sick to his stomach.

He had not meant to mislead Kurama into thinking it was Hiei who had come to him, but the kitsune had not responded at all until he'd said the yokai's name. It would seem there was more between them then he had initially guessed. He vowed to apologize to Kurama later for tricking him, even if it had been unintentional.

He left the food for later, Kurama was in no state to eat now, he was lucky to have gotten him to drink at all. Shifting back into wolf form he exited the cell. Varden scowled at him as he left, but said nothing as the lieutenant departed.

The guard wolf returned to his duty, sitting inside the cell, his eyes firmly resting on his charge. He would have pitied the poor creature if not for the fact that Brogan considered pity a sign of weakness. Varden had no desire to be punished again, so he did his duty faithfully and without question. He envied Malcolm's apparent freedom, even if it had come at a heavy price.

Kali glanced around seeking out the yokai. Nobody had seen him since he'd left the meeting earlier and she was growing concerned that he would do something stupid. She caught scent of him on a slight breeze and followed it outside of the safety of the tribe's perimeter.

The dark haired man was still resting on the same rock as earlier, though he was alone now. It had grown too late for Clayton to be out without arousing suspicion so the boy had returned home. Now Hiei sat contemplating all he had learned about the ookami village.

"You were right," Kali said walking up to where he sat. He glanced at her, but said nothing.

"If anything happens to him it is my fault," she continued, "I'm sorry to have brought you both into this."

"Your apology is meaningless to me, save your breath," Hiei said coldly.

"I'm not looking for a fight," Kali replied, she sighed and dropped down next to him.

"Then what are you looking for? I hope you're not expecting me to comfort you about the plight of your pack. I meant when I said it was none of my business," Hiei snapped.

"I don't expect anything, just let me sit here by you for a moment, okay?" She asked.

"There are plenty of other rocks," he replied, but made no move to get up. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Kali spoke again.

"I think I may have made a terrible mistake," she said softly. Hiei snorted.

"I guess that's not news to you, but I had no idea how bad things had gotten here, and now its possible that Brogan somehow orchestrated this whole thing."

"Are you finished?" Hiei asked glaring at her.

"I know you miss him," she replied catching the yokai off guard, "I do too."

"You are more foolish than you look to say that after what you've done," Hiei growled refusing to make eye contact with the wolf.

"He and I were friends once Hiei, is it so hard to believe that I miss him? Even when I thought I hated him, I still missed him."

"He didn't miss you," Hiei replied darkly, "he didn't even remember you existed." The words hit their intended mark and the ookami fell silent once more.

"Perhaps if things had gone differently, he would have," she replied at last, wistfully.

Hiei was about to respond when the sound of something cutting through the underbrush stopped him. He jumped to his feet and Kali shifted effortlessly to her wolf form. Now that she was wearing a tunic she no longer had to sneak off to change. They stood ready to fight, as the red flash erupted from the trunks of the trees.

"_Malcolm,"_ Kali called, catching the wolf's attention, he redirected himself toward where the two of them were standing. She wagged her tail to signal to Hiei that it was okay, and he dropped his hand from his sword.

Malcolm stood in front of them panting hard, _"we cannot wait any longer, we must begin our plans at first light."_

"_Why? What's happened?"_ Kali asked cocking her head worriedly.

"_Brogan's been torturing him, he's not well,"_ Malcolm replied, _"he didn't know I was there when I went to check on him."_

Malcolm didn't feel the need to reveal that Kurama had been calling him Hiei. He felt that was a personal matter.

"_Don't tell Hiei how bad he is, we'll need his cooperation to free Yoko,"_ she said quickly.

"_Kurama,"_ Malcolm replied, _"he prefers to be called Kurama now."_

Kali did not reply, instead shifting back to her human form. Malcolm barked and continued toward the village to alert Jervis to the change in plans.

"What's going on?" Hiei demanded watching Malcolm run off.

"We can't wait any longer, we move at dawn," Kali said turning back to the village. Hiei reached and caught her hand, turning her back to face him.

"Is Kurama okay?" He asked frowning.

"He will be, if we stick to the plan," she said. Hiei released her and they went back to the village together. They only had a few more hours to prepare.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, if you've made it this far you might as well review. It would be most appreciated. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: As usual I had intended more to happen in this chapter, but sadly ran out of space for it. This means that there will be something special in store in the next installment which I hope will make all your waiting well worth it. Until then I hope this will tide you over.

Dawn found the Tribe village cold and miserable. The weather had changed during the night and rain was inevitable. The drizzle that had been slowly dripping down on everything only seemed to add a more melancholy feel to an already tense day.

Malcolm had arrived, as planned, a few hours before first light to go over the plans once more. Even young Clayton had been roused from his sleep to act as an interpreter between those in wolf form and the small fire demon who accompanied them. The rescue group was kept intentionally small, all the better for sneaking in and out of the Ookami village. Only the full ookami wolves would actually penetrate the barrier, leaving the tribe guards to patrol the border for any signs of danger. The plan was not as secure as Malcolm would have liked, but he knew there was no way they could hold off for a better one at this point, Kurama needed them now.

"The women and children will have finished evacuating within the hour, we should start moving soon if we want to arrive before everyone there has woken up," Jervis reported, bowing his head to the ookami lieutenant. Malcolm nodded solemnly.

"Clayton will take you to the bridge now, stay there out of sight until you see either Malcolm or myself coming," Kali said to Hiei, "We'll bring Kurama to you there."

"If you fail I'll have no choice, but to go retrieve him myself," Hiei reminded her.

"You'll have your fox, just do nothing to interfere with the plan, I cannot risk the others," Kali murmured, eyes narrowing.

Clayton started to move away, but Hiei didn't make a move to follow, instead he leaned in close to Kali, his breath hot against her skin, "Do not forget, I hold you responsible for him," he growled in warning.

Kali said nothing, but gave a slight nod of her head. Hiei turned quickly and began following the young wolf into the forest.

"We must go now," Malcolm said shifting into his wolf form. Kali followed suit, while Jervis looked apprehensively at the remaining members of his pack. Brave men all, but no match for the ookami. Weaker ones had been sent along with the children, to 'guard' them. Only the strongest fighters remained.

"_Set up your ranks along the northern border Jervis, that will be where we lead any pursuers,"_ Malcolm commanded.

"Yes sir," Jervis responded, falling just short of saluting. Old habits died hard apparently. Malcolm smiled slightly at the gesture.

"_Good luck to you, old friend,"_ the brown wolf said dipping his head in a show of respect before darting away. Kali followed closely behind her brother, still dressed in her borrowed tunic. The red and blue blurs disappeared into the Makai.

"To you as well, Mal," Jervis said sadly, turning he rallied his troops as they began making their move toward the Ookami village.

* * *

Varden shifted uncomfortably at the entrance to the prison. His fur was damp from the drizzle and the cold night had left his nose feeling a bit stuffy. It was times like this he longed to change back to his human form and get properly cleaned and dried for a change.

He had no intention of doing so however. Brogan had mocked him for years over his decision to remain as a wolf. Despite being creatures of the Makai, ookami spent a great deal of their time in their human forms. It was a sign of trust amongst pack members, and afforded a more comfortable way of life overall, not to mention being a key element in courting rituals.

When something is lost, however, it becomes easier to give up other comforts. Varden knew this all too well, as such he merely curled himself up tighter and closed his eyes again while he waited for the day to commence.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard the sound of paws approaching. Odd for this hour, and at such speed. He opened his eyes and stood sniffing into the dim light of the morning. Cursing his afflicted nose he waited until his eyes caught sight of two flashes of color, red and oddly enough a blue coming his way. This area was forbidden to anyone under red status. Varden shook off the ache in his bones and prepared to meet the incoming wolves.

"_Varden's still on guard, don't speak or make eye contact, remember what you're wearing, we mustn't make him suspicious."_ Malcolm whispered quietly as they slowed to a trot near the entrance to the hold.

"_He's changed, I barely recognized him," _Kali whispered back trying not to stare at the large wolf as they approached.

"_If we are lucky he will not recognize you either,"_ Malcolm said quickly before stopping to face the light brown wolf who guarded the entrance.

"_Peace Varden, I've come to check on the prisoner again,"_ Malcolm said stepping forward.

"_This isn't a tour stop Mal, your little girlfriend isn't allowed here," _Varden barked jerking his head toward where Kali stood. Kali kept her eyes to the ground, refusing to look up at her former friend.

"_He needs healing Varden, I need another set of hands to help me tend him, unless you'd like to change and assist me I have no other choice, but to bring her along."_

"_Brogan won't allow it."_

"_Yes, but Brogan isn't here."_

"_I don't recognize her from the village, she's not one of your Tribe brats is she?"_

"_One of Trina's cousins, though I wouldn't be surprised that you didn't know that."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _Varden growled. Malcolm hesitated, but he knew they were running short on time, and every second spent arguing with Varden was time they would need to escape.

"_I was rather under the impression that you preferred the company of men, that's all."_

"_Is that what you all think?" _Varden was growing angry now, and though he regretted the words, the desired effect was more important at this moment. Malcolm pressed further.

"_It's been so many years now Varden, what would you have us think?"_

"_You know damn well why Malcolm, you of all people should know."_

Curiosity got the better of her and Kali raised her head slightly, the movement caused Varden's gaze to shift her way and for a split second blue-gray eyes met with green ones. Kali looked away immediately, but it was not soon enough.

"_Trina's cousin you said?" _Varden asked softly, suddenly forgetting the argument.

"_We're going in now, I'm ordering you to step aside," _Malcolm said strictly, moving forward. The female wolf followed him closely, Varden growled, but made no move to restrain the lieutenant. As soon as the pair were inside Varden took off to find Brogan. It was unlike Malcolm to break the rules and start issuing orders, he'd always been so laid back. Something was going on, and Varden didn't like it one bit.

"He'll go for Brogan now, we haven't much time," Malcolm said as soon as he had shifted back to his human form.

"What were you two talking about back there, it made no sense," Kali asked confused as she too returned to human form.

"Now is not the time," Malcolm pointed out, Kali flushed a little for seeming to forget their purpose here. Seeing Varden again had thrown her off.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"The cell on the end," Malcolm replied moving toward the door at the end of the hall, pausing just outside he turned and faced his sister, a look of concern in his eyes, "I must warn you, he's not well. It's not easy to see someone like this."

"His suffering is my fault, I deserve to see him," Kali said quietly steeling herself for the worst. Malcolm nodded and pushed the door open, Kali gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

Kurama was still bound against the wall, stripped down to his boxers his flesh bruised and bloodied around the bandages Malcolm had hastily applied the night before. Malcolm moved forward quickly and removed the blindfold first before he began working on the many wards which held the fox spirit.

Recovering herself Kali rushed forward to assist him and began untying Kurama's arms. Once freed his limp body fell forward and she braced herself against him to keep him from falling before Malcolm could release his legs.

Once the bindings and wards had been removed they gently lowered the kitsune to the ground and began furiously rubbing his limbs to try to return some feeling to them.

"Mal, why would Brogan do this, what could he hope to gain by it?" Kali whispered, her voice shaking.

"I don't know," Malcolm said frowning, he pulled a box out from under a nearby table and opened it to reveal the healing ointments and herbs he kept hidden here. He pulled out a jar and removed the lid holding it under Kurama's nose. At first it seemed to do nothing, but then the kitsune jerked awake, his limbs flailing a moment as his body was racked in a coughing fit. Kali jumped up and grabbed the cup of water on the top of the table and gently rested it against the redheads lips. Malcolm tilted Kurama's head slowly so he could drink. Incredibly most of the water made it down the parched throat without causing further choking or sputtering.

"Kurama, can you hear me? We're here to free you," Malcolm said, gently cradling the foxes' head on his lap.

"Where's Hiei," Kurama asked softly, trying to focus his eyes upward at his rescuers.

"I'm going to take you to him now, I need you to wake up so you can hold onto me okay?" Kali asked leaning over so Kurama could see her better.

"Kahli?" he asked, confused as to why the ookami would be here. The room was spinning again and nothing was making any sense.

"Yoko, I need you to wake up, Brogan's on his way now and I need to get you out right away," Kali rushed, urgency rising in her voice. Kurama stiffened at the mention of Brogan.

"He tricked us, he doesn't want anyone to know, that day at the pond, I took it, but it wasn't stolen," Kurama ranted before another coughing fit stopped him. Malcolm offered him some more water and Kurama lapped at it quickly.

"We don't have time for this right now," Kali said moving to stand up, Kurama's hand shot up and grabbed hold of her like one of his plants attacking. She was surprised to see him move so quickly and paused to look down at him.

"I know why I don't remember now, it didn't happen. You must... you must believe..." Kurama coughed again dropping his grip on Kali's hand.

"We're running out of time," Malcolm said moving to stand and gently starting to raise Kurama to his feet. Kali snapped quickly out of her thoughts and glanced around the room, her eyes rested on the discarded pile of Kurama's school uniform. She snagged it up, then ran out of the room quickly poking into several other cells until she found a spare tunic laying on a shelf.

"Help me get him into this," she called to her brother as she returned to the cell. Malcolm had set Kurama in a chair and was once again rubbing the kitsune's legs vigorously to return feeling to them. Kurama sat facing him, but his eyes seemed clouded as if he were someplace else entirely.

"He's not gonna be able to walk," Malcolm said frowning as he gently set the tunic over the redhead's exposed body.

"I didn't expect him to, will he be able to hold on long enough?"

"I can tie him to you, but it will have to be loose if you're gonna be able to run."

"Then that's what we'll do," Kali said as she kneeled down in front of Kurama.

"Are you still there?" She asked meeting his eyes. Kurama's bloodshot gaze focused some and he looked back at her sadly.

"I took it, but I didn't steal it," he whispered again, his eyes begging her to understand. Kali's heart sunk, all this time she'd been so wrapped up in her anger that she had refused to really see the kitsune. Now he looked all too human, his pain and emotions too real, and she could only blame herself.

"I believe you Yoko, and someday I swear to apologize to you properly, but right now, we have to go," Kali said reaching for the fox's hand she gave it a light squeeze before her human form melted into her ookami one. She stood and turned away glancing back over her shoulder at the guys.

Malcolm carefully helped Kurama to his feet, the white tunic falling to cover more of the bruised flesh. As predicted, Kurama was not able to support his own weight yet and would have fallen had Malcolm not been there to lend his support.

"I need you to lay across Kali's back and hold on around her neck, I'm going to put a rope around you, but if you don't hold on you'll slip off anyway, do you understand?" Malcolm asked as he half-carried, half-dragged Kurama towards his sister. His lame leg made the task more difficult then need be and he cursed silently as he helped lower the kitsune onto Kali.

"_Give us two minutes then take off the opposite way with his clothes, hopefully we can throw off the trackers,"_ Kali said as she felt Kurama's weight straddling her back. Malcolm cinched the rope around her stomach and over the kitsune's back securing him in place. Malcolm dropped down to his own wolf form beside her.

"_Be careful Sister, I'll meet you back at the village once you've made your delivery," _he said before scooping up Kurama's clothes in his mouth and moving towards the exit.

"_You be careful as well Brother, if you are caught, don't be a hero, send them after me,"_ she said, Malcolm rolled his eyes and she hardened her glare at him, _"I mean it Mal."_

Setting down his bundle he gave her cheek an affectionate lick and nodded. She smiled and began moving forward out into the cool morning just as the first drops of real rain began to fall in earnest. She felt Kurama's hands tighten around her neck as she began gaining speed.

* * *

Hiei heard a howl ring out across the Makai sending several species of birds fluttering into the sky. He noticed Clayton tense as the boy looked back across the bridge in the direction the cry had come from.

"Brogan's angry," Clayton said nervously.

"Are they on their way then?" Hiei asked also scanning the horizon in the hopes of seeing some sign of Kurama.

There were some more cries in the distance, barks and snarls, loud and fierce against the still of the morning.

"Well, what's going on?" Hiei demanded.

"Hold on," Clay insisted, listening a moment, "Brogan's group is closing in on something."

They waited, every second of silence seeming to last hours, at last there were a sharp yelp followed by another angry howl.

"They must have been after Malcolm, Brogan says it was the wrong target, they are doubling back to help Varden track the other one," Clay shivered.

"Are they coming this way?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Varden isn't answering them, he doesn't want to give up his position," Clay was interrupted by another serious of sharp echoing barks, "Brogan is ordering him to respond now."

Suddenly a shrill howl came from the other side of the bridge, only several hundred meters from where the yokai and the boy stood waiting.

Hiei's hand shot instantly to his sword hilt, caught off guard by the proximity of the last call.

"He's close," Clay whispered, his hands shaking slightly.

"Get under the bridge and stay down," Hiei ordered giving the boy a shove to set him moving. Clayton obeyed quickly and darted into an alcove to hide.

Pulling his sword to a ready position Hiei stood his ground on the bridge, waiting. He didn't have to wait long as the bushes shot apart and Kali came flying into view with Kurama still holding fast to her back. His red hair was whipping violently in the wind and rain and despite his best efforts he was sliding back, barely able to hold on.

Hiei lowered his sword as Kali ran at him, skidding to a halt her breath coming in fast pants.

"_Take him,"_ she barked, _"take him and go quickly."_

Hiei slipped his blade against the rope that bound kitsune to wolf and freed Kurama quickly. Kali dropped to her stomach to keep Kurama from falling to the ground.

"He's hurt, you'll have to carry him," Clayton said climbing back onto the bridge as Kali quickly changed back to her human form twisting to catch Kurama in her arms.

Hiei stepped forward and pulled the red head protectively against his small frame holding him close. Kurama opened his eyes and gazed down at the heated expression on his partners face.

"You will pay for this wolf," Hiei threatened.

"Clayton go now, don't stop running until you're back at camp," Kali ordered her breaths coming in short gasps still from her run. The small tribe wolf jumped into the water and ran, splashing to lose his scent.

Kali felt the cold steel of Hiei's blade press against her neck, she stiffened.

"I told you I'd hold you responsible," Hiei growled darkly, holding Kurama tightly against him with one arm while the other pressed his sword against the ookami.

"I am responsible, but right now you need to get him to shelter," Kali snapped, glaring at the yokai.

Hiei frowned as he shifted to support Kurama's weight better.

"Hiei, please," Kurama whispered. Hiei gazed up at him, his eyes lingering on the bruises and the way the rain matted the red locks to his head like blood.

"We'll be at the cave where we rested," Hiei said putting his sword away to get a better hold on Kurama, "come find me tomorrow, or I'll start looking for you."

Kali nodded, as the yokai flitted away quickly. A sharp growl from behind jerked Kali back to her current predicament. She turned and found herself staring right into the jaws of a very angry fully grown Ookami. Varden growled deeply, ready to spring.

A/N: Perhaps if I get some reviews I'll get the next chapter up quicker. I'm sure you'd all be interested to see what happens now that Hiei and Kurama are finally reunited. As always, thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: Happy Holidays. Here's a special update for all of you who've stuck with me for so long. As always I hope you enjoy it. This chapter finally earns that 'T' rating that you've all been wondering about. Told you it was a special update.

Varden shot forward quickly, Kali barely had time to raise her arms to shield herself before she was hit with the full impact of his weight and thrown to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the razor sharp jaws to snap shut on her exposed throat.

Seconds ticked by, but the pain and eventual release of death did not come. Slowly Kali opened her eyes and found Varden's sharp green eyes searching her with a look of desperation.

"_Kali?"_ He asked, confused. _"Is it really you? After all this time?"_

Unsure what answer to give Kali slowly lifted her hand and after a brief hesitation brushed it against the wolf's soft cheek. Varden trembled visibly, his eyes full of emotions that his wolf face could not convey properly. The moment was cut short by another angry howl from Brogan, his hunting party was closing in quickly. Varden quickly came back to himself and stepped back allowing Kali to stand again.

"_Meet me here tonight, after dark, alone," _Varden pleaded quickly, glancing back over his shoulder at the overgrowth of the forest.

Kali nodded quickly, taking a step back. Varden shot her a toothy grin, then darted back to his side of the bridge, through the thick trees, howling back to the hunting party that the target had changed direction. It took Kali a moment to process that he was leading Brogan away from her, she wasn't sure what to make of any of this. Feeling there wasn't much time she slid down the side of the bridge and followed Clayton's path through the stream and back to the village. Right now he only concern was ensuring that the others had made it back safely.

* * *

Hiei flitted from one tree to the next as quickly as he could in his encumbered state. Kurama was unable to aid him much as the kitsune was barely able to support his own weight at the moment. Still the fire demon made quick progress. Kurama clung to him like a child, overcome by being incredibly happy to see his partner again, and a deep sense of guilt that Hiei should have to see him in such a state. It was a very long and quiet journey for them both.

By mid afternoon they reached the cave that Hiei and Kali had shared only a day ago. So much more time seemed to have passed since then. The rain was still falling in random intervals, coming harshly one moment and seeming to ease up another before eventually starting all over again. Kurama stiffened when they suddenly dove from the tree they had landed on, and for a moment he was afraid that Hiei had slipped, but the yokai landed gracefully as always just outside the entrance to the small cavern.

Hiei glanced about suspiciously for a moment before depositing the kitsune gently on a nearby rock. Drawing his sword he entered the cave searching for any signs of trouble.

While he was gone Kurama took a moment to look himself over. His arms and legs were covered in bruises and he could distinctly remember the pains in his chest and abdomen which lead him to conclude that he was not well off. The feeling had finally begun to return to his limbs, but that only meant that he was finally able to feel how very sore and stiff he really was.

"Come on Fox," Hiei said, breaking the redheads thoughts. The little yokai had put his katana away and was making his way back to where the taller boy rested. Kurama attempted to pull himself to his feet, but Hiei wouldn't allow it and nearly carried the kitsune inside the cave, depositing him on the floor amongst some soft piles of fur.

Finding it uncomfortable to remain sitting while nothing supported him Kurama carefully laid down, groaning as he did. Hiei stood as sentinel watching over him a few moments, unsure what to do next. The weight of what he had endured slowly began to sink in to Kurama's mind and he closed his eyes trying to block out the memories that were suddenly rushing through him in his newly acquired lucid state. Kurama's body shook harshly, but he had no fluid to spare for tears.

Hiei dropped down suddenly beside him and pulled the boy against himself. Kurama cried out in pain as Hiei accidentally brushed one of the cuts in his side. Hiei cursed and pushed Kurama to a sitting position again and quickly pulled the stained white wolf tunic off over his friends head exposing the tattered flesh beneath it.

Some of the bandages had come lose in their escape and Hiei's fingers quickly went to work adjusting and correcting those. Always pausing to check the severity of the wound before he covered it, making a mental note of just how much harm Kali had caused. Kurama had stopped shaking now and instead sat quietly staring off at the wall of the cave allowing the yokai to investigate undisturbed.

Hiei had nearly finished his ministrations when his hand brushed lightly against the redheads boxers and he suddenly felt a sickness of anxiety roll through him. He tried to meet Kurama's eyes to ask the question he was suddenly afraid to speak, but the kitsune continued to stare blankly into space.

Taking a deep breath Hiei licked at his dry lips carefully, before reaching down and pulling gently at the waistband of the boxer shorts. Kurama's eyes closed at the hitching sound of the yokai's breath. Hiei released the waistband and the shorts fit snugly against the kitsune's stomach once more.

"What happened?"

Kurama shook his head sadly.

"I asked you a question Fox," Hiei growled, his voice rising.

"What do you think happened?" Kurama asked quietly.

"I asked you," Hiei repeated.

"I was tortured, he was very thorough," Kurama replied, still refusing the meet the ruby eyes that now glared at him.

"Did he... did you mate with him?" Hiei sputtered, anger rising in him.

Kurama glared over at the yokai, horror-stricken, he could feel the bile rising his his throat at the very idea. "Of course not!"

"He marked you," Hiei accused, standing up, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"He was toying with me Hiei, you cannot imagine how humiliating it was," Kurama shot back wrapping his arms around his knees in an effort to hold himself together.

Hiei turned and began walking out of the cave, grabbing his sword off the ground where he'd set it as he went.

"Hiei wait, where are you going?" Kurama asked suddenly alarmed at the prospect of being abandoned so soon after his rescue.

"You'll need something to eat, stay here," Hiei commanded, his voice still sharp and ringing. Kurama wanted to chase after him, to plead with him to understand that he hadn't asked for what had happened, but instead he curled himself up as much as possible and laid back down on the furs, the tears still refusing to come.

* * *

Kali continued to pace nervously. Malcolm had yet to report in and despite Jervis' assurances she couldn't help but to fear for her brothers safety. Several hours after the initial escape Brogan's Ookami hunters had raided the Tribe camp. Apparently he suspected their involvement. Luckily when they arrived there was nobody left to greet them. All having been evacuated earlier that morning.

The Ookami had been searching for them since, but with little luck. If there was one thing Tribe wolves learned at a young age, it was how to avoid being detected by the Ookami. Kali had to admit she was impressed by their level of detail.

"It will be getting dark soon, you should eat something," Jervis said, breaking Kali out of her silent musings. The rain had finally ceased for a bit and there was an eerie silence in it's place.

"I'm not very hungry actually," she said softly.

"Doesn't matter, it's a leaders duty to be there for their people, can't have you dying of starvation when we need you most," Jervis replied, he held up a plate of meat that he had brought to her. Kali accepted it and sat down on a fallen log. Seeing she was making no effort at actually eating the food, Jervis sat down beside her.

"Mal's a lot tougher then you remember him, give your brother more credit, he'll be safe," Jervis said reassuringly.

"I've seen how much he's grown, but my fear now is how much Brogan's cruelty has grown," Kali sighed setting the plate down beside her, food untouched.

"It didn't happen all at once, but yeah gradually over time he's gotten worse. Asimov must be rolling in his grave to see what's become of his pack," the older wolf said sadly.

"I should never have left, I should have stayed. Even if Brogan still became alpha I could have done something to prevent all of this suffering," Kali said gesturing at the makeshift camp of tribe wolves behind them.

"He wouldn't have let you stand in his way. You were always his biggest threat, Mal he crippled, but you, he'd have killed you. Then where would we be now?"

"I just hate how much we've all lost," Kali said.

"If you are truly your father's daughter, I trust you to do what it takes to make it right," Jervis said clapping a big hand on the girls back. Kali smiled at his sentiment.

"I should go soon, Varden asked to meet me back at the bridge after nightfall," Kali said.

"Could be a trap."

"I don't think so, he could've killed me earlier if that had been his plan, there was something else he wanted, but I'm not sure what."

"Be careful Kali, Varden's been loyal to Brogan ever since you left, I can't imagine that he'd suddenly turn on his master now."

"Thanks for the meal," Kali said getting up quickly.

"You didn't eat anything," Jervis pointed out, but Kali had already transformed to her wolf form and darted away. Jervis shook his head and grabbed the plate up.

* * *

Kurama woke with a start at the sudden sound of something moving within the cave. He blinked repeatedly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Apparently he had slept quiet long, as there was no longer any light coming in from the outside.

There was a spark, and suddenly the chamber was filled with fire light. Hiei was crouched over in the corner tending the newly formed flames.

"Hiei, you came back," Kurama said, Hiei grunted a reply, but made no move to turn and actually acknowledge the speaker. Both remained silent for a few minutes as the space filled with the scent of cooking meat. Hiei had made good on his promise to return with food. Despite his wish to remain composed, Kurama's stomach called out for food, he blushed slightly, but the yokai didn't seem to notice.

At last Hiei turned and slowly made his way over to where Kurama was sitting, dropping down to his knees he handed the kitsune a makeshift plate full of food, Kurama accepted it with a quick thank you, and began eating. Hiei nodded and returned to the fire to make his own plate. He hesitated a moment before returning to Kurama's side and sitting down to eat with the fox.

Once the food began to fill him Kurama's attention was again left to ponder what to do about his current situation. His own thoughts were swirling every which way and he could only wonder what his teammate must be thinking.

When they had, at last, both finished eating Kurama started to break the silence, but Hiei stood up quickly and removed the plates. He brought some water and Kurama accepted it and drank his fill. After removing the unfinished water Hiei sat down a few feet away on the hard floor of the cave facing out at the entrance, as if to stand guard. It was only then when the yokai had finally settled that Kurama decided to make another attempt at conversation.

"Thank you for coming for me," Kurama said softly. At first he wasn't sure if Hiei had even heard him, he was debating about whether or not to repeat himself when the dark haired boy finally turned to look at him for the first time all day.

"You shouldn't have come here," Hiei said.

"You're right," Kurama acknowledged, "but it was something I felt I had to do."

"You shouldn't have gone alone," Hiei replied.

"I had to, I couldn't risk you or the others, not for my own selfish curiosity."

"Yes it's all very noble of you to only risk what's important to someone else," Hiei spat, his eyes darkening.

Kurama took a deep breath, the conversation had just taken a dangerous turn and he was unsure how to proceed.

"I'm sorry Hiei," he said quietly.

"Baka Fox, you tell me in a note that you're leaving, maybe for good, after all that you've said..." Hiei struggled for a moment, almost beginning to speak, but then failing to, at last he shook his head and looked away again.

"Sweetheart, please," Kurama asked moving slowly to his knees, he wanted to close the physical gap between them. If there was any chance at all that it would help shrink the emotional gap he had to take the chance.

"Don't..." Hiei said, "Don't call me that right now. It's a term for mates and lovers."

"But Hiei, I do love you."

Kurama attempted to push himself up, but his left leg locked up and he fell back to his knees once more. Hiei turned at the sound and crossed his arms over himself.

"I'm not going to let you use kind words to get out of this Kurama, you betrayed me," Hiei accused.

"Never, I only wanted to protect you," Kurama pleaded, he rested on all fours a moment.

"You said you trusted me, you swore you did, but not to help you, not to come here with you, what would you have me believe?" Hiei asked, standing up and striding over to glare down at the kitsune.

"Hiei, please," Kurama said, looking up at his friends face, then angle was uncomfortable on his neck, but he didn't care," I trust you with my life."

"Prove it then," Hiei said. Kurama was about to ask how, when he saw the yokai begin stripping his clothes away. Confused Kurama sat back taking in the full view of the compact muscular body being unveiled before him.

He'd seen Hiei naked once or twice before, though only as a result of their work as spirit detectives. Only when his wounds were so severe and his clothing so completely ruined that he'd had to be stripped completely. Hiei had never disrobed for him in an intimate way. Kurama had always hopped that someday their relationship would be ready for that step, but had always felt that was a long way off. As Hiei's boxers hit the floor the kitsune was suddenly unsure of what to think.

Hiei stood there completely exposed, arms at his sides he continued to glare intently at the redhead. It took a moment, but Kurama eventually found his voice.

"Hiei... what are you doing?"

"This is what you've wanted isn't it Kurama?" Hiei asked, his voice was still hard and angry sounding.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Kurama admitted. He couldn't believe Hiei was being so direct and so evasive at the same time.

"Baka, what else could I mean? If you really feel the way you claim to about me then I want you to prove it, once and for all. No more waiting, no more lies, just you and me, now."

"Hiei, I don't want you to do something you'll regret just to prove a point," Kurama said slowly. Trying hard not to notice particular areas of Hiei's anatomy.

"You wanted me to be yours didn't you? Has that changed since the last time we were together?"

"Of course not, but..."

"Then prove your words Fox," Hiei knelt down slowly and pressed himself close to Kurama. The redhead's boxer shorts were the only thin bit of fabric still separating them. Kurama suddenly felt the warmth of Hiei's skin spread over him. It felt so wonderful against his own, the heat intensifying as his lips found those of the small yokai.

Hiei's hands massaged Kurama's sore back causing the kitsune to moan slightly. Kurama felt himself being pushed back against the soft furs beneath him. He wrapped him arms around Hiei's shoulders for support. Their tongues danced together swirling too quickly to find a rythym. The movements were all very rushed and sloppy, but he was so lost in the moment that Kurama didn't care.

The heat from Hiei's body felt so good, he found he craved it almost more than the food and drink earlier. While they kissed Hiei's fingers continued to carefully massage the injured flesh. Kurama was so overcome by what was happening that he almost didn't notice Hiei's hand slip down to pull against his boxers. His body reacted automatically, hips bucking forward to allow the garment to be taken off, but something in his mind forced him to attention and he broke the kiss quickly. Hands reaching down he kept his last bit of clothing in place.

"Hiei, no," he panted, "not here, not like this."

"Too late Fox," Hiei replied, pressing himself against the man under him. Kurama was taken back by the feel of Hiei's hardened body pressing against him and almost forgot himself again as the fire demon's lips sought to reclaim his.

"Hiei, I can't," he said, pulling his head away.

"Don't worry Fox, I'll take care of it," Hiei said, his voice soft against Kurama's neck. Kurama's body trembled in anticipation as Hiei once again made to remove the boxers. Kurama knew he only had one chance to stop this, if it went any further he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"Hiei, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Hn?" Hiei glanced up at him, his hands pausing a moment. His lips were slick and his face flushed, Kurama thought that he had never seen the yokai look more desirable.

"Sweetheart, I asked if you trusted me."

Hiei starred at him, searching for the trap behind the words.

"Why?"

"You told me before that trust was everything, before we do this I need to know that you trust me."

"Do you think I'd do this if I didn't?"

"That's not good enough Hiei, I need to hear a straight answer," Kurama replied letting his hand slid ever so slightly along the fire demon's exposed thighs. Hiei considered this a moment, still straddling the fox, he leaned in and breathed a soft, "yes" against Kurama's ear sending shivers through the red head.

"Do you believe that I want you very badly right now?" Kurama asked. Hiei gave him a smug smile at the corner of his lips and pressed against Kurama's own growing arousal.

"Yes," he replied, as the fox groaned softly beneath him. Regaining himself, Kurama continued.

"We both deserve better than this Hiei, our relationship deserves better than a quick tussle in a cave to prove that we want to be together."

"It can't wait any longer Fox," Hiei replied, his eyes narrowing, "I can't let you get away from me again."

"If you really trust me like you say you do, then wait until we're home. Until I'm healed and can be a proper lover for you. Let me give you that, please."

Hiei frowned, "I have to do this Kurama, I have to show you I mean it."

"No Sweetheart, you don't. I believe you, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it when you touch me," Kurama pulled Hiei's lips to his own kissing him softly, "and it's how I feel about you."

"If you run off again..." Hiei started.

"Then you'll be with me," Kurama finished. Hiei nodded staring down at his fox, emerald eyes shining back at him.

"Well then, what do you propose we do about our current situation?" Hiei asked slowly pushing himself off of the red head. Kurama took a moment to respond. A smile slowly spreading over his face.

"Well, there are other things we can do to pass the time," Kurama grinned as he pulled Hiei closer. The fire demon looked momentarily startled, which only aroused the kitsune further. Kurama just couldn't bring himself to leave the little yokai completely unsatisfied. Licking his lips he leaned in and went to work.

A/N: Reviews anyone?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: I had so much fun with the last chapter that I couldn't wait to write another. Thanks for the reviews, I hope to see more of them. In this chapter, plot happens.

Kurama shifted slowly to gaze down at the fire demon who was currently furled against his side. Hiei had been rather vocal of his enjoyment of the fox's ministrations, much to Kurama's delight. When he had offered to return the favor, Kurama had declined citing fatigue. Now however the fox found himself unable to drift to sleep.

In an unusually sweet gesture Hiei had allowed Kurama to hold him, most likely meaning to move away once the fox fell asleep, but it seems the yokai had been more tired then he admitted to as he was the one to fall into slumber first. Naturally Kurama hadn't minded in the least, Hiei's natural body heat made a wonderful heating blanket and seeing the smaller man so calm and relaxed in his sleep made the redhead feel almost giddy.

Without meaning to, he reached over gently and let his hand caress Hiei's cheek softly. The yokai blinked in surprise, startling Kurama as well. Sleepy red eyes locked onto him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Kurama admitted quietly, his hand still resting on the face of his teammate. For a second he feared that he had finally pushed Hiei's tolerance too far and that the fire demon would pull away from him.

"Go back to sleep Kurama," Hiei murmured at last, his eyes dropping shut once more.

Smiling foolishly, and not caring Kurama leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Hiei's forehead.

"Yes sweetheart," he whispered. Snuggling closer to the warmth of his partner Kurama was finally able to fall into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in what felt like weeks.

* * *

Approaching the bridge Kali slowed her pace and sniffed around carefully. She could smell the scent of others, but because of the rain she wasn't sure how recent the smells were. She heard a murmur of voices and dropped to a crouch to peer out from behind the cover of the shrubs. Inching closer on her stomach she could make out the conversation.

"What do you think she'll say?"

"After so long, I'm not sure, but you owe it to yourself to try."

"But if she..." The voice stopped, Kali dropped herself as low as possible, but a shift in the wind gave her away.

"Kali?" Malcolm's voice called out. Her eyes widened and she leapt to her paws dashing out into sight. Sure enough, her brother stood in the center of the bridge, pale skin illuminated by the moonlight.

Changing quickly to her human form she rushed toward him catching him in a hug.

"Mal, where have you been, I was so worried. Are you hurt?" Kali asked in a rush, pulling back she looked him over carefully, her eyes narrowing on the bruised cut in his lip. Malcolm caught her eye and smiled reassuringly.

"It's just a small cut, I'm fine. By the time they came back to look for me I'd already found a safe spot to hide so no worries," Mal said soothingly.

"I was able to find him before the others did," Varden interrupted, stepping out from behind Malcolm in his human form, "I knew you'd be worried so I brought him with me."

Kali looked up at the man, noticing him for the first time. She had forgotten how tall Varden was in this form. Evidentially so had he for he stood slightly hunched as if unsure how to stand properly. He was wearing a red tunic that looked terribly old and wrinkled as if it hadn't been used in years. His shaggy brown hair was chopped in mismatched waves that fell over his face. Kali found that except for his eyes he looked nothing like she'd remembered him. Even his body looked too lean and muscular to be familiar.

"Thank you, I owe you for returning him to me," Kali said formally.

"I'm standing right here you know," Malcolm said.

"Malcolm, do you mind if I speak to your sister, eh, alone?" Varden asked. Malcolm moved to comply, but Kali grabbed his arm.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of him," Kali insisted. Varden looked surprised for a moment, then Malcolm's throaty laugh drew both of their attention. He moved away from Kali's grasp and smiled at her mischievously.

"Dear sister, I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think I need to be here for this. I'll keep an eye out so you aren't disturbed."

With that he dropped into his wolf form and jogged off the bridge, his lame paw dragging slightly as he made his way into the underbrush. Confused, Kali turned back to Varden, but he was looking down, his hair falling over his eyes. She almost thought she saw a slight scarlet blush across his cheeks, but then it was gone.

"What is going on here?" Kali asked finally, once Malcolm was out of earshot.

"Haven't you guessed?" Varden questioned, raising his murky green eyes to meet stormy blue ones.

"Clearly not, why are you helping us? I thought you were Captain of the Guard now? Shouldn't you be at Brogan's side?"

Varden sighed heavily, "There is much to explain it seems."

"I suggest you start then," Kali said, crossing her arms and glaring at other wolf. Varden opened his mouth, then frowned and turned away, he stepped over and leaned against the bridge rail looking up to the sky instead.

"Do you remember the last time I saw you, before you left?" He asked finally, his voice soft.

Kali thought carefully, then slowly nodded, "I think so, yeah. I told you I had been banished and that I was going to find the kitsune."

"I asked to come with you, but you wouldn't let me," Varden supplied glancing back at her. Frowning slightly Kali made her way to stand at his side, also glancing up at the sky. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Your father needed you here," she replied. Varden shook his head quickly.

"We both know he didn't. I was never Alpha material. He knew that."

"But why Brogan? How could Asimov have made such a mistake?" Kali asked. Varden sighed again, he didn't respond right away, as if trying to think of a way to reply that didn't disgrace the memory of his father.

"He wanted it to be you, but when you didn't come back and everything started to fall apart," he bit his lip slightly, "In the end it didn't matter, Brogan took what he wanted, nobody could stop him."

"Why didn't you stop him?" she questioned.

Varden shook his head sadly and leaned to face her properly, for the first time she noticed the wetness in his eyes.

"Varden?" she frowned, surprised by his demeanor. He reached for her suddenly and pulled her tightly against his chest his strong arms wrapped around her firmly. Kali stiffened instantly, unsure if she should pull away or attempt to comfort him. She heard him breathe in her scent.

"Gods, you smell so good, I'd almost forgotten," he whispered in her ear.

"Varden, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Please, I promise I'll explain everything, just let me hold you now," Varden asked desperately, "I've missed you so much," he added.

"I think you need to explain now," Kali replied her voice shaky. Her mind was swirling with confusion.

"I'm afraid to let you go," he admitted, his grip loosening, "you might not like what I have to say."

"Honestly at this point I'd just like to know what's going on," Kali said, taking a step back. Varden nodded and cleared his throat.

"I went looking for you, the day you left. I wanted to tell you then, I should have told you sooner, but I was scared you'd reject me," Varden started nervously, " I thought you'd be by the pond, where you always went to visit the kitsune, but when I got there I found Brogan instead. He told me that you'd betrayed us to the kitsune and were running away with the little thief."

"That's a lie," Kali interrupted, her blood boiling at the mention of Brogan's name.

Varden nodded, "I told him it was, but he laughed and told me to ask you myself. I told him I would and he looked scared. I never understood why, but he said he'd go looking for the kitsune himself and that I could go with him if I wanted."

"Did you?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head, "I went to Malcolm, he said that we should just wait for you to return."

"What about Brogan?" Kali frowned.

"He left and brought back the shard. He said he'd found the kitsune, but not you. I was afraid that he'd killed you both so I went looking for you," he explained.

"How long were you gone?" Kali questioned him. Her posture looking less defensive as she took in the wolf's story.

"Long enough, I nearly died trying to find my way back, but your brother found me and brought me home. We were too late though, my father had already passed away by then," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, he was a good man" She said, her thoughts drifting back to the pack's former leader.

"He was a fool to have sent you away," Varden said.

"Varden, is it true? Has Brogan caused the tribe's deformities?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I cannot say for sure," Varden replied scratching his head, "he started experimenting with the powers of the shard, but I have no proof that it was intentional or even if he did anything at all. Malcolm thinks so."

"Have you asked him?" She questioned. Varden chucked at this.

"You give me far too much credit if you think he would reveal his plans to me," he replied.

"Why did you want me to meet you here? Who's side are you really on?" Kali asked quickly her eyes searching his.

"I've been asking myself that for years," Varden admitted, "as for why I asked you to come, I guess I'd hoped you'd figure it out on your own."

Kali made a face, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Kali... if I told you that I cared for you what would you say?"

"I'm not sure," Kali admitted, caught off guard. Varden turned to her, his eyes searching hers carefully. He reached and took her hands in his.

"What if I told you that I cared for you more than anything else, more than anyone else, more than the pack, or the tribe, that you were the only thing that mattered to me in this world?" he asked.

"Personal feelings should never come before loyalty to your pack," Kali replied trembling at the implication of his words.

"No, they shouldn't, but what if they did?" he asked nervously.

"Is that why you just sat back and let Brogan take over? Look what he did to Jervis and the others, look at Mal's leg, how could you do nothing?" she asked jerking her hands away from his.

His words were of the highest treason. All Ookami learned that no matter what the preservation of the pack had to come first. All had to be ready to die for the cause at any time. To hear Varden say that he had ignored the plight of their home was too much.

When she had been unfairly accused of betraying her people she had endured it only because she knew that had she not befriended the kitsune none of this would have happened. She had not put her pack first then, though it had seemed innocent at the time, her carelessness had cost them all greatly.

"When you went away I felt like I had nothing left worth fighting for," Varden pleaded, "Brogan saw it and made me captain to keep an eye on me. He thought I might do something drastic, but in the end I couldn't bring myself to even change back to human form any longer."

"You could have condemned them all by your actions," Kali hissed, "how could you let them suffer that way?"

Overcome by her anger she threw a punch at him catching him squarely in the eye. He fell back holding his face, but made no move to defend himself. She glared at him panting as her emotions boiled over.

"I thought I'd lost everything when you left," he whispered at last, refusing to look up at her, "You're right, I could've tried to stop him, but I didn't have any fight left in me. Until I saw you with Malcolm today I had no reason left to even hope for something better, let along try to make things better for the others."

"So, you blame me for your inaction?" She demanded.

"No, I didn't mean that," he glanced at her, his eyes red and moist. He dropped to his knees, "Kali, I'm sorry."

Growling she moved to hit him again, but was caught from behind by Malcolm.

"Kali Stop!" Malcolm snapped.

"How can you defend him Mal? Look what he's allowed to happen," Kali growled turning to face her brother.

"If you blame him, then you must blame me as well," Malcolm pointed out, "I didn't stop Brogan either."

"At least you weren't his personal lapdog," Kali hissed her words hitting their intended mark as Varden winced. Malcolm grabbed her roughly, she snapped back around to face her brother and softened at the anger she saw in his face.

"Kali, not everything is black and white, evil and good, remember what Asimov taught you," he demanded, "sometimes things exist in shades of gray."

"And you think this is one of those things?" she asked glancing back at Varden's steady form. "He says he cares for me, yet he'd let everything I care for be destroyed."

"I think you cannot blame him for trying to do what is right, even if it took him longer than it should have to find a reason worth fighting for," Malcolm replied. Kali searched her brothers face, then slowly she nodded.

"You really have grown so much," she said at last.

"Maybe it's a little easier for me to see things from the outside," Malcolm suggested.

"Perhaps it was you who Asimov should have made Alpha," Kali said. Malcolm blushed slightly at the compliment.

Feeling uncomfortable Varden cleared his throat drawing Kali's attention back to him.

"Mal, could you give us a minute," she asked, suddenly feeling completely embarrassed at her behavior.

"Sure," Malcolm nodded and strolled away, giving Varden a quick nod.

"Varden, I'm sorry," she said softly moving to kneel beside him, "it's Brogan I should be taking this out on, not you."

"It's okay," he mumbled his hair still covering his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked reaching over she pushed the hair back to see the bruise forming around his left eye. He glanced up at her causing her to pause, he didn't look angry at all, just so deeply sad that it made her chest hurt to look at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," he said. Kali let out the breath she'd been holding in and pulled him close against her. He wrapped his arms around her once more. Kali found she couldn't blame him for his failure, it was hers as well.

"Can you be strong enough now?" she whispered, stroking his hair gently.

"For you I will," Varden swore.

* * *

Kurama blinked his eyes against the dim sunlight that had crept its way into the cave. He was aware of the absence of warmth at his side that indicated that Hiei had snuck off. This was sadly expected, Hiei always disappeared before morning, sometimes remaining gone for days or weeks after allowing himself to be vulnerable to the fox.

Before Kurama could begin to worry about how to get himself home without the yokai's assistance, he caught sight of a familiar star burst of white entering the cave.

"You're back," Kurama said bluntly, blushing slightly when he realized what an inconsiderate greeting that was.

"Do you always have to sound so surprised when I return?" Hiei asked, setting down the fish he'd brought with him.

"I'm apologize," Kurama said quickly, "I'm just very glad to see you."

Hiei smiled slightly at this, "you too Fox."

He sat down and began cleaning the fish carefully. Trying not to make too much of a mess of their current living quarters. Kurama pushed himself up slowly, testing his legs. He made his way to the mouth of the cave.

"Going someplace?" Hiei asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm afraid I need to step outside for a moment, nature and all," Kurama said.

"Don't wander too far, or I'll have to collect you," Hiei said smugly. Apparently he was in a rather playful mood.

"With an offer like that I might have to take my chances," Kurama said smiling as he exited the cave. Inwardly he was debating about whether he should hurry back or take his time and see if the fire demon would make good on his threat. Both options were equally interesting to his cunning fox mind.

Edging his way around the outside of the cave he finally found a private place a bit further off to take care of his personal business. After which, his curiosity won out and he slipped back to the stream under the guise of washing up a bit before returning for breakfast. If he should take too long for his impatient little yokai, well that was a risk he'd have to take.

* * *

Malcolm hurried along as best he could at his sisters heels. Even though he had told her not to slow down for him, he could tell she wasn't running her full speed. His jaws locked around the handle of the small medical kit he carried between his teeth. At first she had insisted that she be allowed to check on the kitsune herself, but eventually she had agreed that having Malcolm along to tend his wounds would be more beneficial. Perhaps his inability to talk about the events of the previous night while he carried the kit this way was the deciding factor for her.

She'd been unusually quiet on the run back to the camp and had taken leave to go to bed as soon as they reached their tents. Had he not been an early riser she would have slipped away this morning before he'd even had a chance to notice she'd gone.

Malcolm could sense that his sister had a great deal on her mind. He only hoped that she allowed him and the others to help her deal with it.

Pausing along the stream Kali dipped her head and sniffed carefully at something to catch a scent. Malcolm set his med kit down and panted lightly, while he waited for her to find what she was looking for.

"_The cave is just up ahead, you'll see it from the water, I'll catch up with you in a moment,"_ she sent her brother with a fixed look.

"_Where will you be?"_ Mal asked, stretching his haunches casually so as not to seem too interested.

"_I need to speak to the yokai alone, go along and check on your patient," _Kali replied sitting down a moment to wait for him to comply.

Seeing that there was no way around it, and that further questioning would yield no results, Malcolm dropped his head and picking the med kit back up continued his jaunty trot toward the direction she had indicated. Once she was sure he was following her orders Kali shifted back to human form and followed the fire demon's scent further along the stream.

Hearing some light splashing she hurried along and pushed some overgrown Makai leaves out of her way. Kurama jerked around quickly, surprised by the noise and the lack of familiar aura that should have accompanied it. His surprise was surpassed by Kali's as she jumped at the sight of the red head, clad only in his shorts, cleaning himself.

"Sorry, I thought you were Hiei," she stammered quickly as she blushed and let the leaves fall back into place. Despite the fact that she couldn't see through the foliage, she turned her back anyway to allow the kitsune more privacy. All the while sniffing the air, a confused look on her face.

"Kahli, wait," Kurama called, he pulled the borrowed wolf tunic back over his head and stepped out to where the girl was waiting. He was met with a peculiar look.

"You have his scent all over you," Kali said her eyes cocked as if trying to figure out how that could happen. Despite himself Kurama felt a slow blush creep into his cheeks. Apparently this was enough as Kali's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, oh, um well yeah I guess that makes sense," she said quickly, now it was her turn to blush.

They were both saved from any further embarrassment by the sharp blade of a katana slicing back the leaves to their left. Hiei stood there glaring at the two of them, Malcolm ran up behind him, still in human form and looking as if he wouldn't mind a break from all the running.

"Well good, we found them," Malcolm said between breaths.

"Yes, we have," Hiei replied his blade still raised as his eyes locked on the Ookami.

* * *

Let me know that you're still with me, review! 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: As usual many apologies for making you all wait so long. With the little one almost here I've been super busy getting everything ready for him and neglecting my dear readers. Hopefully this chapter will set us back up for some more action next time. I hope you enjoy.

Kali gazed at the tip of the blade, then her eyes flicked to the angry red orbs Hiei had fixed upon her.

"I was trying to find you," she explained, her cheeks still slightly pink at the mistake.

"I'm sure you were," Hiei replied, his katana unwavering, "ready to pay your debt?"

"What debt?" Malcolm asked frowning.

"Go tend to the fox Mal, this is between me and the demon," Kali said gritting her teeth. She hadn't mentioned to Malcolm what she had promised Hiei, and preferred if he didn't find out.

"Hiei lower your sword," Kurama said.

Hiei's eyes turned toward his partner momentarily, then surprising everyone he complied the sword held down at his side, but not put away. The fox had only asked that it be lowered.

"Go ahead Fox, breakfast is ready," Hiei turned his gaze back to the wolf girl. Kurama exchanged a confused look with Malcolm, who fidgeted nervously unsure if he should break rank or obey.

"When you two are finished I'd like to speak with Kahli," Kurama said, pausing to see if either seemed to have a problem with that idea. Hiei's eye twitched slightly, but he said nothing. Kali just nodded.

Kurama turned to leave, Malcolm shot his sister a hesitant look, but followed after the red head, still clutching his med kit.

Kali let out a slow breath once the sounds of their departure faded enough for her to know she was indeed alone with the yokai. She wondered if she was more worried about her current situation or the lengthy conversation she was sure to have with Kurama if she survived this. As Hiei slowly raised his sword again she decided that she'd dwell on that matter when the time came.

"Now then, how shall we go about this?" Hiei asked.

"Do what you have to, but remember I did manage to get him back to you alive, for my brother's sake I'd expect you to extend me the same courtesy." Kali said, her body stiffening as she awaited the first blow, she closed her eyes, knowing she should be brave enough to face what was coming, but not finding herself able to.

Hiei watched the girl stiffen, he could tell she was afraid, but also sense her resolve. In truth he had expected her to come to him whimpering and crying that he shouldn't harm her. Though he was a demon and a thief, Hiei had always lived by his own set of moral codes. While compassion for the weak wasn't part of these codes, respect for a fellow warrior was.

It was out of that respect that he slipped the sword quickly into Kali's side, letting her blood spill heavy on the ground below.

* * *

Malcolm stood pacing outside the cave. He had already tended and re-wrapped Kurama's wounds and now was anxiously waiting for his sister and the fire demon to return. He had considered slipping off to look for them, but realized it would be a bad idea to leave the fox unattended when he was still so weak from his ordeal.

Kurama sat on a nearby rock also looking around for any sign that the others were coming back soon. Malcolm heard a noise and paused to listen better. The wind shifted slightly and he caught the scent, instinctively a growl vibrated deep in his throat.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, fearing he already knew the answer as he felt Hiei's aura approaching.

"Blood," Malcolm replied, his teeth flashing as he tried to decide if he should change forms or not.

Hiei appeared on the other side of the stream, Kali held against his side as he helped her to cross. Her blue tunic was stained dark as the blood continued to leak from her wound. Kurama jumped to his feet and staggered forward to help the yokai ease the ookami down to a sitting position. Kali looked pale, but otherwise unphased. As soon as she was seated on the ground, Malcolm sprang forward in his wolf form, jaws ripping for Hiei's throat.

Caught off guard and off balanced Hiei fell over into the stream with Mal on top of him, struggling to avoid the wolf's razor sharp teeth. Smelling the blood of his sister on the dark haired demon only drove Malcolm further over the edge as he ignored the fists slamming into him as he bore down trying to hold the demon under water and simultaneously lock his jaws on their intended mark.

Kali jerked herself up, holding her side she fell forward trying to drag Malcolm back, Kurama reached to help her, but their combined effort was no match for ookami strength.

"Mal, Stop!" Kali yelled, finally she dipped her head down and bit into the soft flesh of Malcolm's ear. The wolf gave a yelp and jumped clear, surprised at being reprimanded like a misbehaving pup.

Hiei pulled his head up gasping at air, a few fresh scratches spilling blood on his arms and face. Nothing deep enough to matter, they would be healed within an hour or so. Still he scowled at the wolf with murderous intent etched into his face.

Kali fell back panting, her reserve of energy spent as her wound continued to bleed. Kurama glared around and rubbed his head tiredly.

"Perhaps an explanation is in order?" he said at last.

"Mal, change back and wrap this for me," Kali said pushing herself up so she was sitting back against a boulder. Malcolm growled his complaint, but did as he was told, keeping his eyes on the yokai who had finally stood up out of the water.

"How bad is it?" Malcolm asked, grabbing his med kit and kneeling down over Kali.

"It's deep, but clean, will be healed by tomorrow," Kali replied moving her hands away so her brother could examine the wound for himself.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Fox. The wolf and I had made a deal and it's paid off now." Hiei replied, crossing his arms over himself.

"And what were the terms of this deal exactly?" Kurama asked. Hiei faltered.

"It doesn't matter now, like Hiei said it's over and done with," Kali replied. Gently fingering the bandages Malcolm had wrapped around her she leaned forward and with a little help managed to get to her feet. "You two should leave as soon as possible, I'm afraid we made a bit of a mess back there and anything with a nose in a hundred mile radius is likely to come to check it out soon."

"Before that, we need to talk," Kurama said taking a step towards Kali. She sighed and nodded. Hiei made a move to accompany them, but Kurama waved him off, "I won't go far Hiei, please wait for me here."

Malcolm growled at him, "I'm not going to sit around and wait to see what's left of her once you're done."

"Peace Malcolm," Kali instructed, "we really are just going to talk."

"Yes, it seems that is long overdue," Kurama said solemnly.

* * *

The two walked off in silence until Kurama could no longer feel Hiei's aura behind him and Kali could no longer smell Malcolm. Until they were finally alone, really for the first time since so long ago.

They stopped walking, and Kali slowly set herself down on the ground beside the stream. Kurama followed suit, both starred off into the water, not speaking for several minutes.

Finally Kali's voice broke the silence. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Nor did I," Kurama assured her.

Kali shook her head, "That's not what I mean, you should never had been dragged into any of this, I know it's my fault that you were."

"I came here of my own will," Kurama pointed out, they both continued to watch the water. Afraid to shatter their moment of resolve by doing something as intimate as making eye contact while they talked.

"You only came here because I made you think you had a reason to," Kali said looking down.

"I remember now," Kurama said quietly. Kali looked up surprised but said nothing.

"I was leaving on a mission, well not so much a mission as a job, you were angry with me over that, constantly telling me that all my thievery would bring me nothing but trouble."

"Ah, I was insufferably righteous back then," Kali said a hint of smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I considered you naive and endearing," Kurama replied with a chuckle. Kali scoffed.

"The day I was to leave I went to wait for you by the pond, as I always did. Hoping you'd come to see me off," he continued.

"I told you I wouldn't come," Kali interjected.

"You always said that, but I knew you always came, even when you hated what I was doing, you still wanted to see me off and warn me to be careful."

"I didn't come that day though," Kali said frowning, "the shard had gone missing and everyone was searching for it.

"True, you didn't meet me at the pond, but someone did," Kurama risked a glance over at the girl. Kali's eyes rose slowly to meet his as she pondered the question she was afraid to ask.

"Who... who met you that day?"

"I didn't know him at the time, but after having been subjected to his 'hospitality' for the past few days I'm quite sure it was Brogan."

Kali inhaled sharply, "Why? What did he want?"

"He told me that you felt that I had betrayed your friendship for the last time, that you never wanted me to return."

"And you believed him?" Kali asked frowning.

"Of course not, but then he tried to give me the shard."

"HE DID WHAT?" Kali jerked around to face him, seeing that he had her full attention Kurama continued.

"It was a fake of course, I could feel that as soon as he held it out to me. But he insisted that you had sent him to bring it to me because you felt that was the only reason I had befriended you, was to one day steal the shard away and you'd rather I just take it now."

"That doesn't make any sense," Kali replied, "Why would I give you the shard? Even a fake one?"

"I took the fake from him, planning to give it back to you once I returned from my job. I hid it in a plant near the pond."

"Only you never returned," Kali said, "When Brogan returned to the village he said he'd seen you running away, but had been unable to catch you. Your reputation as a master thief did the rest and naturally we all thought you'd done it. When you didn't return it was all but confirmed."

"He planned it all, and we walked right into his trap," Kurama said sadly.

"That bastard," Kali spit, "I'll rip his throat out for all he's done."

"Forgive me for thinking that you'd be letting him off easy," Kurama said. Kali glanced at him and frowned. Of course killing Brogan would be better than the traitor deserved. He had inflicted years of pain and suffering on her pack and tortured an innocent Yoko. He should be so lucky to die.

"Perhaps there is another way, something more fitting," Kali said.

"I want to be part of it," Kurama said, "he took something very valuable from me."

"If you want your revenge for the past week I understand, but if you're too weak to help I promise to make sure he knows he suffers on your behalf"

"I wasn't referring to this past week Kahli," he said reaching for her hand. She looked up at him, surprised, with his free hand he reached for her cheek and gently caressed it.

"I'm not sure what you mean Yo... Kurama," she stammered to correct herself, remembering his constant insistence that he preferred to be called by his name.

"Friendships in the Makai are rare, demons too easily turn on one another only forging rough alliances when they deem them to be beneficial to both parties. What you and I had back then," he paused, looking deeply into her eyes, "it was something special. I cherished my time with you, knowing that when we were together it was only because we enjoyed each others company and not because we expected to gain from it. At that time in my life, despite my many years of living I could count the number of true friends I'd had on one hand."

"I felt the same," she said with a smile squeezing his hand gently, "you were the only person outside of my pack that I'd ever felt I could really talk to, even if I did sometimes suspect you only hung around because you found it amusing to try to corrupt me." She winked.

"Well it was fun to try," He grinned, "but I knew you'd never be a thief, you were too opposed to the idea."

"I knew I'd never be able to change you, you were too used to the idea, and the fame of course."

"Ah yes, I do miss the fame," he rolled his eyes causing her to chuckle softly. Kali smiled at him then, a real smile, like the ones she used to save just for him. Just for those times when she wasn't so bogged down trying to be the pack's future alpha, always doing what was right for the pack, for her family, for everyone else. Kurama had been her escape then, the one person she could just be herself around. She realized then that she too had lost something valuable all those years ago, and it hadn't been the shard.

"We'll make him pay for what he took from us," she vowed.

"Yes," Kurama nodded, "we will."

* * *

Now that we finally have some explanation of what happened, perhaps I can get some reviews to see if any of it made sense? 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: Wow, who would've thought a newborn and a home business would be so time consuming? At any rate, welcome back to our story.

"I don't trust him," Malcolm said.

"Yes, you mentioned that, but as I said earlier, he's offered to help and we need all the help we can get at this point," Kali replied.

The two wolves were making their way back to the tribe village to fill the rest of the Ookami in on the plan. Varden would also be stopping by at some point to find out his part in tomorrows strike. While she had to admit the theory was sound, Kali continued to have her reservations about the execution. There was so much that could go wrong, and Malcolm's qualms about Hiei's involvement were not helping.

"He's already attacked you once," Malcolm persisted.

"Your not complaining about Kurama helping us," Kali said.

"That's because Kurama doesn't have a death wish against you."

"Mal, please, even if you don't trust him, trust me when I say that an aggravated fire-demon is the least of our worries right now," Kali said.

Malcolm glanced over at her, she looked so very tired.

"It's going to work Kali, it has to," he said, trying to sound reassuring. She gave him a weak smile.

"Even if it does, it won't be bloodless. I could very well be leading us all into slaughter you know."

"Better a bloody victory, then to go down without a fight," Malcolm said.

* * *

Kurama shifted and opened his eyes, it was still daylight. If his luck held out it would even be the same day.

"Go back to sleep Fox," Hiei said softly from the entrance to the cave, not bothering to turn.

"Oh come now Hiei, you can't expect me to sleep all day. I have preparations to make," Kurama said slowly making his way to his feet.

"Your preparations will be wasted if your still too injured to stand tomorrow, lay back down," Hiei said, finally turning to stare at the kitsune.

Ignoring the irritation in his partner's voice Kurama made his way out of the cave. Having no reason to remain in the cave alone Hiei followed along, but made sure to look as annoyed as possible.

Kurama paused to gather his bearings then set off toward a cluster of ferns. Carefully picking his way through the undergrowth while searching out the seeds he would require. Hiei kept his hands in his pockets and trailed behind occasionally making a face at the more pungent of the Makai foliage.

Eventually Kurama seemed satisfied with his haul and sat down at the base of an over-sized tree. Hiei sat beside him and when Kurama's hand found his, the small yokai didn't pull away. Kurama smiled and looked over to meet Hiei's eyes and was pleasantly surprised when he was instead greeted by a warm mouth on his own.

Kurama closed his eyes savoring the kiss, the carefully slow explorations of Hiei's small tongue mingling with his own. Reaching out Kurama pulled Hiei closer until the fire-demon was straddling him while they continued to make out. Feeling encouraged Hiei slipped a hand under the wolf tunic Kurama still wore and slowly rubbed small circles along the kitsune's chest. Kurama purred contently, startling only when the hands began to circle lower.

"Hiei, perhaps we should head back," Kurama stammered trying to compose himself enough to sound as though he meant it.

"In good time Fox, right now you need to rest a moment," Hiei murmured nipping playfully at Kurama's neck.

"Do you really think I can rest while you're teasing me like this?" Kurama asked turning his head to allow the yokai better access.

"What makes you believe my intention was merely to tease you?" Hiei's hand tugged at Kurama's boxers. This caused Kurama to wonder at the quick access the tunic's provided. Wolves must be very horny creatures. He placed his hand over Hiei's keeping his virtue safe for the moment.

"You promised," Kurama reminded gently, "you said you'd wait until we were home and I'd had time to recover."

"I did, but if I remember correctly there are other things I could do that wouldn't go against our bargain," Hiei said licking his lips for emphasis as he gently massaged the front of Kurama's shorts.

"My dear sweet Hiei, have I corrupted you so easily," Kurama asked playfully. He couldn't fight his kitsune nature, not when he had such a willing accomplish. He tilted his hips slightly at Hiei's ministrations.

"Of course if you felt like it would be cheating," Hiei removed his hand and leaned away from his future mate, his eyebrow raised mischievously. Kurama knew he was being taunted, but he was beyond the point of caring. Besides, the promise of Hiei's mouth on his body was to great to simply pass on just to make a point. Leaning back he reached down to lower his boxers and allow the yokai access. The gesture was all that was needed. Hiei leaned in and tended to his lover.

* * *

Varden arrived as scheduled at the Tribe's hideout. Jervis had been more then apprehensive about allowing him access and had only conceded when Varden promised to remain in human form. Together with Malcolm they all met inside Kali's tent while she filled them in on the plan.

"I can't promise their safety," Varden said.

"You're the captain, surely some of them will follow your lead?" Malcolm asked hopefully.

"Some, maybe, not all. In the meantime wolves will die," Varden replied.

"How many by your hands?" Jervis growled. Varden cringed.

"I will do my best not to harm them, but I can't say the same for the others," he said carefully.

"Yeah I guess it will just be an accident when you turn on us, won't it?" Jervis snapped.

"Jervis, stop, he's on our side now and we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves," Kali interceded.

"It sounds like a trap to me," Jervis replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jervis, this is the only way," Malcolm reminded quietly. The tribe hound sighed, his good ear twitching slightly.

"Fine, but I'm not going to tell my guys to hold back any, cause they sure as hell won't be," he insisted.

"Varden will give the order to exercise restraint, his warriors are at stake in this as well," Kali reminded him.

"Don't you see how that is different? They are a bunch of murderous swine that have loyally followed Brogan this whole time. They believe that we don't even have a right to live, what makes you think they won't just kill the lot of us before you two even get Brogan where you want him?" Jervis demanded.

"I won't give the order to kill, but if your men are too aggressive there will be accidents beyond my control," Varden replied his eyes were cast downward, he was still uncomfortable being in his human form and the tense situation wasn't helping any.

"There are no guarantees in this, but we must try and we don't have time to wait until we all trust each other," Kali persisted, "Both of you tell your men to use the minimum amount of force and we'll try to ensure that the fighting doesn't go on longer then it has to."

Malcolm nodded at his sister's words, "She's right, trust and forgiveness will not come easily or quickly enough to correct the situation, right now we need action."

Jervis considered this a moment, then nodded his head awkwardly, "fine, I'll do what I can."

"As will I," Varden said, though without the aggression. As satisfied as he was likely to get Jervis stole out of the tent. Malcolm sighed and went after him to try to calm his friend, leaving Kali and Varden alone.

"That could have gone better," Kali said with a sigh.

"It's me he hates, not your plan," Varden said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Perhaps a little of both. I worry this will not end well for either side. I didn't realize how much bad blood there would be," Kali said.

Varden reached for her hand, "It will be okay, if Brogan is defeated then in the end it will all be worth it."

"Yeah, assuming it isn't too late already," Kali mused giving Varden's hand a slight squeeze.

"No," he said sharply, "It isn't too late." He pulled her close, tilting her face up towards his.

"I couldn't live with myself if it was," he whispered softly.

"If this plan fails, that might not be a problem," Kali said, her eyes tearing slightly at the thought.

"Do you cry for me or for them?" Varden asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, but I just, can't. Not yet, not while this is all going on."

She lowered her head pressing her face against his chest, her tears leaving dark blotches on his tunic. Varden took a deep breath and hugged her tightly.

"Maybe someday after this is over you will find a way to care for me too," Varden said.

"It's not that I don't care for you," Kali insisted, "There is just too much at stake right now. If I had to worry about us as well... I just can't right now."

"It's okay, you don't owe me an explanation," Varden said, pulling away from her slowly, "I'll just have to make sure things work out so that someday you will learn that you don't have to carry everything by yourself."

Kali seemed at a loss for words and instead looked away from him. Taking this as a hint of dismissal Varden moved to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, pausing, "everything will work out, I'll make sure of it."

"Varden wait," Kali darted forward, having suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. She reached for him, and pulled his face toward hers. Her kiss was quick, but the emotion behind it ran deep. "I think, I want things to work out," She said quietly.

Varden smiled broadly and leaned in to return her kiss.

"Tomorrow, after it's all over, we'll figure it out. I can wait until then." he said.

"It's a date," Kali said, smirking at her own dark joke.

A/N: So good to be back.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: Finally the chapter I've been wanting to write for months. Epic battle ahead.

The next morning the sky was overcast with a bit of a purple hue and though she didn't smell rain in the forecast, Kali knew that Makai weather was wildly unpredictable. Despite the lack of any real precipitation there was the occasional rumble of thunder and distant spike of lightning that drive home the ominous feeling of the day.

The mood at the Tribe hideout was a somber one. Breakfasts were hurriedly eaten while the encampment was broken down and made ready. Depending on the outcome of today's events they would either be returning home tonight or fleeing for their lives to escape the Ookami's retaliation.

"We should get the others soon, Kurama said he'd need time to set up," Malcolm said.

"Clayton's already gone to retrieve them," Kali said reassuringly, "I'm hoping that by letting him help now he'll actually do as he's told and stay away from the actual battle."

"Hopefully," Malcolm said though his expression suggested he believed otherwise.

"We should get ready too," Kali said, running her hands through her hair.

"You sure about this?" Malcolm asked, picking up a pair of his medical scissors.

"It's either this or you grow yours out real quick," She said, turning to sit on the log in front of him.

She had already swapped her borrowed blue tunic for one of Mal's red ones. One which he had specifically rolled around and changed forms in several times to make sure it was thick with his scent. All that was left was to trim her hair to match his and they would be nearly indistinguishable in their wolf forms.

"Or, funny thought, instead of you pretending to be me I could just be me," Mal said holding the scissors at the ready, but still giving her the option of backing down.

"Who's going to stitch us all back up afterwards then?" Kali asked, knowing she had won the argument already, "Besides, he's more likely to underestimate you, that gives me a clear advantage."

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when you realize how hard I work to make this look work for me," Malcolm said letting the scissors close on a length of the brown hair. Kali just snorted at her brother's attempt at humor.

* * *

Clayton bounded over the rocky shore his eyes scanning the coast line for any sign of the cave he was supposed to be looking for. He wouldn't have been surprised if Kali had sent him on a fools errand just to keep him out of the way. He didn't understand adults one bit.

Jervis had held a meeting last night by the bonfire and filled them all in on the plan and what parts they would play. He'd told them all how important it was that everyone do what they could to ensure victory. Then when Clayton had asked what he needed to do Jervis had just patted him on the head and told him he'd be protecting the women and smaller kids. It really wasn't fair. Elle was going to be helping Mal tend the wounded and she was only a little older then him.

So absorbed was he in his mental grumblings that Clayton almost missed the cave entrance and only realized his mistake when he caught the movement of Hiei standing.

"There you are," Clayton said excitedly rushing over to the yokai, "Kali says it's time."

Hiei just nodded and stepped outside, Kurama coming out behind him.

"Hi Kurama," Clayton bubbled, he'd not had a chance to really see the fox since the day they'd met.

"Hello Clay, you haven't been talking to any strange foxes lately have you?" Kurama asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Nope, look at all the trouble that happened cuz of last time," Clayton replied grinning. Hiei sighed impatiently.

"Alright lets get going, we don't got all day you know," Clayton snapped suddenly remembering that he was on an important mission.

"Yes, why don't we get this over with," Hiei mumbled. Kurama smiled at his short tempered teammate as they both fell instep behind the young tribe wolf.

* * *

By mid-afternoon the stage was set. The tribe warriors were holding their positions. They had assembled shortly after hearing the hunting calls of the Ookami wolves blasting through the woods.

Jervis stood at attention, ready to lead his men on the charge. Behind him Malcolm and Kurama waited for their cues. Everything had to be perfectly synchronized. After ensuring that everything that could be prepared had been and that the troops and team was as ready as possible Kali finally consented that she could do nothing further and retreated back to the hiding place she and Hiei were sharing.

Hiei had been quiet throughout the set-up of the battlefield. He had given Kurama a quick platonic looking kiss before flitting away to the grove to wait. He and Kali waited in silence until the baying of the Ookami began again. Kali could clearly hear Varden's voice mixed in with the others. The thought of being on opposite ends of the battle bothered her, but she had no time to be concerned about that now.

"It's starting," she breathed.

"How far away are they?" Hiei asked dropping down into a crouch.

"Not far," Kali replied settling in beside him, "They should reach them in a few minutes."

"I should be there," Hiei growled.

Kali shook her head, her short hair bobbing slightly, "He'll be fine."

"How would you know? Can you guarantee his safety?" Hiei snapped.

The howling and barking grew suddenly louder. The Ookami had picked up the scent of the Tribe and were closing in, Brogan's voice snarling and urging them forward.

"Hiei, I asked you once about honor and sacrifice, do you remember?" Kali whispered.

"What does that have to do with anything? Kurama doesn't owe loyalty to any of you," Hiei said, his hand clutching the hilt of his katana as he listened for the first blows of the battle that was about to begin.

"No, but you asked me how I know Kurama will be okay. To answer your question I have to ask you the same thing I asked of you that day. What would you die for?" Kali stared at the fire demon intently. Stormy blue eyes locking with burning red. Hiei didn't look away or roll his eyes they way he usually did, he just looked right back at the wolf and therein lay her answer.

"That's how I know," She told him.

"If you value your life you'll keep your ideas to yourself Wolf," Hiei replied. Kali was about to retort when a savage scream ripped into the air. The final showdown had begun.

* * *

Everything was happening too quickly. Clayton cowered behind the bushes hoping nobody noticed him. He was supposed to be hidden away with the other non-fighters at the top of the ridge, but he had managed to sneak off, now he was stranded right in the middle of the fight.

Tribe and Ookami flew against each other on all sides, the air was already thick with the scent of blood. This was not at all how Clayton had imagined it to be. He pulled his knees up under his chin rocking himself the way he had when he was little.

He heard a branch snap and jerked his head up to find himself face to face with one of the Ookami. The big wolf growled and sprang. Clay's world went dark.

* * *

Jervis heard another scream and turned to see Tam go down, blood flowing from his throat, a look of shear horror on his face.

"No!" Jervis barked rushing to slam the wolf off of his friend, but he was too late. Tam was already withering in the convulsions that proceed death. His body would fall still in a moment. Tam had never been a fighter, he shouldn't have even been here, and Jervis knew exactly who to blame for his death. Glaring over the crowd he caught sight of Varden. Knocking an oncoming wolf out of his way, Jervis charged his target.

* * *

Kurama stood at the ready, his hand twitched in anticipation. His stomach had dropped when he'd seen the face of his tormentor across the battlefield. Brogan was one of the only Ookami to still be in his human form. Preferring to call out orders from the safety of the back line.

Malcolm stood beside the fox, in his wolf form, keeping any would be attackers at bay. He barked sharply catching Brogan's eye. The dark wolf stared at Mal intently, his eyes drifting only once to linger on the body of the red-haired fox beside him. Then Brogan dropped to all fours and charged at them.

Malcolm nipped at Kurama's leg quickly to warn him that the time had come.

"I see him," Kurama said, raising his hand slightly as Brogan crossed the field.

Malcolm ran forward to meet him, as their bodies collided everything began to happen at once. Vines sprung from the ground entangling all the participants who could not dodge quick enough. Seeing that the trap had been sprung Varden tried to spring clear of Jervis, but the Tribe leader wasn't ready to end the fight and caught the wolf in the jaw knocking him down. He raised his fist for another blow, but was snared by a passing vine.

Brogan knew he had the advantage, with Malcolm's bad leg, the fight would not last long and then the fox would belong to him once more. Mal also knew he couldn't win, but he didn't have to. He only had to last long enough to allow Kurama to stop the battle, then he could tend the wounded, assuming he could stay alive long enough.

As soon as he was satisfied that the vines had done their job Kurama turned and ran for the grove. Brogan saw him bolt and kicked Mal hard in the chest, winding him. Mal fell back gasping for breath as the black wolf disappeared from view. All he could do now was hope for the best.

The second Kurama entered the clearing Hiei grabbed hold of him pulling him up onto a tree branch. Checking him over quickly the yokai determined that his mate was safe and jumped down to wait. Kali fell into her wolf form and paced nervously. She did not have long to wait before Brogan came tearing into the grove.

He faltered a moment when he saw what he believed to be Malcolm standing before him. Then he saw the fox hiding in the tree and barred his teeth in a smile.

"_Oh Malcolm, do you really think you can fight me all by yourself? Perhaps you should call upon your band of cripples to assist you, assuming any are left alive," _Brogan purred.

"_You've got a lot to answer for Brogan, I'm going to make you pay for all you've done," _Kali snapped back. If Brogan noticed any difference between her telepathic voice and that of her brother, he showed no indication. She wasn't surprised, her return would be the last thing he'd expect.

The wolves began circling each other.

"_I want the fox Malcolm, almost as much as I want to see you dead. Perhaps there is a way I could have both?"_ Brogan jumped forward expecting an easy hit, his brow furrowed in surprise then anger when the chocolate wolf easily evaded him.

"_You have something I want too Brogan, the difference is I'm going to get what I want today," _Kali taunted, she snapped forward startling the black wolf who almost lost his footing as he dodged.

"_It seems you've been hiding something from me little one, perhaps I should have done a better job of destroying that leg of yours," _Brogan said.

"_I want the shard Brogan, I know you have it, and you're going to give it to me so I can undo what you've done," _Kali said, refusing to let him goad her.

"_What a surprise, what other lies has your little fox friend told you?" _Brogan snickered, taking another lunge.

"_Varden told me the truth," _Kali growled returning the blow.

"_Ah, so many traitors in my midst. Though I must say I'm not surprised. It does run in your family after all," _Brogan said, another attempt to incite Malcolm that unbeknown to him was being wasted on Kali.

"_Give me the shard," _Kali charged again, Brogan met her and the two twisted together on the ground both biting for the throat of the other. Brogan was completely thrown off-guard when razor sharp teeth tore into his cheek. Kicking free he felt the blood running down his face.

He knew something was wrong. When Varden had come to him saying that Malcolm had been found, Brogan had been overjoyed. Finally he'd have a viable reason to put the little thorn in his side out of his misery. However, the wolf who stood before him now was not the same one he had crippled all those years ago for questioning his judgment. Brogan rubbed his paw against his wound. He could tell the cut was deep and this only confused him further.

"The shard's around his neck," Kurama called down from his perch breaking Brogan's concentration. He glared at the fox menacingly.

Kali gave an acknowledging bark, her eyes catching the glint of the metal chain under Brogan's tunic. She began circling again.

"_Fool, do you think you can win so easily?" _Brogan growled, _"I've only been toying with you, but since you've clearly been hiding something from me I have a little surprise for you now."_

Kali charged again, but was flung back by a wave of blinding power. Her head struck the tree where Kurama was waiting and she was momentarily stunned. When her vision cleared her breath caught in her throat.

Brogan, or the beast that he had transformed into, laughed menacingly. He had tripled in size and sprouted two extra tails. His fur had flattened against his body, the tips prickly and sharp.

"_The shard's power is amazing, you can't imagine how good it feels. Oh it does drain the abilities of lesser wolves, but that's a small price to pay for unlimited power like mine," _Brogan declared.

He advanced on Kali's prone form and snagged her up by her tail shaking his head and slamming her into the tree again. She cried out as bones snapped. Kurama almost lost his balance and had to hold the branch for support. Brogan went to slam Kali again, but Hiei darted in and attempted to drive his sword between the beasts eyes. Brogan roared and dropped Kali's body. The sword was unable to pierce his flesh, but Hiei rolled clear and scaled the tree quickly to get to Kurama.

"Kali!" Malcolm shouted, rushing into the clearing with Varden on his heels. They had seen the flash of light from the transformation and realized something must have gone wrong.

Brogan was shocked to see the real Malcolm show up, but he had only a moment to process this new bit of information before Varden launched himself at the monstrous wolf with total abandon.

Brogan slammed a massive paw down pinning Varden to the ground. He twisted his paw to drive his nails into the captain. He jerked away suddenly when a rose shot from behind catching him in the ear.

Kurama stood ready to fight with Hiei at his side. Both had their weapons drawn. Brogan charged, only to trip as his leg was abruptly snagged by Kurama's rose whip. Hiei leapt forward, katana raised, this time striking for the beasts sensitive eye, but Brogan turned his head at the last second meeting the fire demon with his teeth. Cursing, Hiei dropped to the ground.

Malcolm transformed and charged, but Brogan merely batted him away as he made his way toward Kurama. The fox stood his ground and raised his arms quickly as three carnivorous Makai plants shot into Brogan's chest and underbelly.

The wolf beast roared and fell to a roll, tearing the plants loose. Kali staggered forward, having transformed and pinned a ward to one of Brogan's back legs. As Brogan jerked his head back to rip it off Varden slipped in and tagged another ward on the black wolf's front paw. Brogan stood rooted in place by the two wards, but Kali knew it wouldn't hold long enough.

Kurama pulled Hiei to his feet, the yokai was bleeding from a wound on his chest just opposite his heart where the beast's fang had pierced him.

"What the hell are they doing?" Hiei spat, leaning against Kurama for support.

"Placing spirit wards, we won't be able to help, the wards would work against us as well," Kurama explained.

"Do you have the energy to call up more vines to hold him?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, I think so, but I'll need to get closer," Kurama replied.

"I'll distract him for you, make it count," Hiei ordered, disappearing quickly. Kurama jogged forward reaching into his hair for the seeds he would need.

Varden, Kali, and Malcolm had all shifted to their human form so they could hold the wards and were currently semi-circled around the monster each looking for an opportunity to dive in and plant the last two paws. The tails guarded his back and jagged teeth protected the head.

"_I'll kill you all for this, and all those who followed you, their blood is on your hands," _Brogan bellowed, shaking his head wildly to try to bite at the ookami swarming him.

Malcolm shot forward and was nearly stamped to death, he clawed his way free and scowled.

"You need to be faster," Hiei challenged, readying his sword.

"Hiei wait," Kali called she pulled him back behind her, blocking him from Brogan's view.

Malcolm tried to attack again and again was kicked back knocking the wind out of him. Then Kali moved and Hiei rushed forward. Brogan moved to block him, but the yokai had already jumped to the other side, he swung his sword, but the bristly fur prevented him from slicing the skin.

The ward on his back leg finally gave out and Brogan focused all his energy on his front paw as he reared up.

"Get back!" Varden ordered, pushing Mal to safety.

Kurama acted fast and tossed a handful of seeds under the beast, calling them forth almost before they had hit the ground. The vines snapped Brogan back to the ground and the wolves rushed towards him planting wards on three of his paws. Brogan roared in rage and began swiping with his tails to try to rip the wards away.

"We need to finish this," Varden warned.

"Mal, change and give Hiei some help, Kurama hang on to him, Varden watch my back," Kali shouted.

Malcolm dropped immediately and ran at Brogan, leaping onto the beasts back. Brogan swayed and growled as the wolf began trying to bite through his fur. Hiei continued slashing and dodging to find an vulnerable opening. Kurama was struggling, sweat breaking out over his face as he fought to feed the vines enough energy to hold the monster. Brogan was still screaming obscenities as he struggled to free himself, his eyes starting to glow red as his anger rose.

Kali waited for her opening then rushed in from the side sliding under the beast and coming up right under his head, she planted a ward on his final paw and rolled free as his teeth came crashing down on her leg ripping it open. Varden grabbed her and pulled her the rest of the way as Kurama's still weakened powers gave and the vines snapped. The kitsune collapsed. Brogan bucked sending Mal flying right into Hiei knocking them both behind the row of trees.

"We need the last one, or we've failed," Kali panted she tried to stand, but her leg buckled sending her sprawling again waves of pain incapacitating her.

"Give it to me, I'll do it," Varden demanding holding out his hand. Kali hesitated, then pulled the final ward from her pocket and gave it to him. Varden studied it a moment, it was not one he was familiar with.

"Will it work?" he asked.

"Right between his eyes, then pull the shard off of him to end it," Kali replied, trying to hold the cut on her leg closed at the same time as holding her likely broken ribs in place. Varden nodded and turned to face his former alpha. Having nothing else to distract him Brogan set his sights solely on his traitorous second in command.

"_You will pay for this," _Brogan hissed.

"Only if we meet again in hell," Varden retorted, he roared and threw himself at the black wolf. Brogan laughed and caught hold of the man's arm in his mouth, clamping down on flesh and bone. Varden screamed and swung with his good arm snapping the chain that held the shard of light around Brogan's neck. The shard flew free smashing when it hit the ground beside Kurama.

Brogan roared in rage as he swung his head back and forth ripping and tearing through Varden's body. Blood flew, Kali screamed and Hiei launched himself onto the head of the beast planting his sword right between Brogan's eyes, the ward Kali had placed there earlier lit up burning with blue flames. Brogan hissed sharply and dropped Varden's body in a bloody pool by his feet.

There was an explosion then as all the power Brogan had drawn in was released, multi-colored light and mist blinded all those present, even the ones still digging their way out of the vines on the field snapped to attention at the sight of the lights.

When the air finally cleared all the remained of Brogan was a sword dug firmly into the empty shell that was his corpse. The ward was a modified version of the one Hiei wore that allowed him to travel between the human and demon worlds. Only this version left the bearer stranded between the two worlds. Brogan would suffer an eternity trapped in his own personal hell.

Malcolm stagged, his bad leg certainly hadn't been improved from the fighting. He looked around at all the people who had finally made there way to where the action was. Ookami and Tribe alike had pulled themselves free of the vines and stood watching the remains of their alpha smoke in the cool early evening. Finally the sky broke and rain began to fall.

Hiei held a hand out to Kurama, who smiled and took it pulling himself to his feet. The remains of the shard cupped in his other hand he looked around the shriveled body trying to see where Kali was. Cheers began to ring out through the crowd. Jervis appeared beside Malcolm and lifted the smaller wolf onto his shoulder.

It was as if a spell had broken and all the years of segregation had never happened as the wolves all came together celebrating Brogan's defeat. Even little Clayton came stumbling into the clearing, rubbing the sore spot on his head where Varden had conked him to knock him out, thus keeping him out of the fight.

All this went unnoticed by Kali. Her eyes were locked on Varden's unmoving form. Slowly she began to drag herself toward where he lay. Inch by inch with her injured leg dragging behind her she pulled herself through the forming mud toward the prone figure.

Realizing what she was doing the crowd's din quieted and became subdued. Malcolm climbed down and ran for his med kit, though he wasn't sure it would matter.

Kali took a deep breath and covered the remaining few feet between them. Varden's eyes were close tightly, his right arm was almost completely removed from his body, only held on by gore and tendons. His tunic was ripped away and she could see the deep gashes that covered his abdomen as well as one that ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose.

"Varden," She called, her voice barely a whisper, "Varden please, honey get up."

He made no movement, showed no sign he could even still hear her. She took up his hand on his good side and tried again.

"Come on Varden, you have to get up," tears broke free from her eyes then as she heard the pleading in her own voice, "you said it wasn't too late, remember? You said you'd wait for me."

She knew she wasn't making any sense, but she didn't care, she began to shake him then, calling him, begging him to wake up. Trina stepped forward trying to pull her back, but Kali shrugged her off, her body trembling violently. Involuntarily shifting to her wolf form she lay in the mud next to the man she had wanted to love. When she could hold it in no longer she howled in protest, and deep sorrow.

* * *

All that's left, is the end. Stay tuned for the final chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The final chapter

Warm fingers ghosted softly over Kurama's abdomen causing him to smile, his eyes opening slowly to greet the day. Hiei was knelt by his side on the small bed carefully examining him, his red eyes missing nothing as he checked for any trace of the razor thin scars that had until today marred his fox's perfect form. Kurama would never have believed the yokai capable of such gentle and caring ministrations had he not been treated to them continuously over the past month during his recuperation.

Having fully expected Hiei to hold him to his promise of making their new found relationship "official" the moment they crossed back into the ningen world, Kurama was startled when the fire demon insisted on getting his lover back to complete health first. It was a choice that he had been entirely dedicated to, occasional heavy petting sessions excluded and the kitsune found him even more remarkable for it. Of course that much honor made him want to pounce the smaller man all the more.

"Do I finally live up to your expectations?" Kurama asked winking suggestively. Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"If that had been the issue I would have taken you the moment we arrived," he replied. Kurama's smile widened.

"Well, as the scars have healed and disappeared, just as promised you could always take me now," the red head offered shifting himself into a sitting position. Hiei leaned in and captured his eager lips in a smooth practiced kiss breaking away far sooner then Kurama would have liked. He grinned at the kitsune's pouting expression.

"Not now Fox, what would your mother say?" Hiei teased standing and backing toward the closet.

"My mother?" Kurama looked baffled a moment then he too heard the soft sound of Shiori's footsteps on the stairs, "Damn."

Hiei grinned wolfishly at him and gently slid the closet door closed, hiding within as a soft knock at the bedroom door broke off Kurama's chance at protesting.

"Shuichi, are you awake?"

"Yes Mother, please come in," Kurama called, ignoring the soft chuckle from his closet.

"Good morning Dear, how are you feeling today?" Shiori asked as she entered the room. Her eyes scanning around quickly before falling on her son. Kurama couldn't help but wonder if she suspected something.

"I'm fine Mother, did you need help with something?" Kurama asked pushing himself up out of the bed so he could pull on a shirt. His mother didn't usually come wake him on weekends.

"Oh, no Dear, you needn't get up, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going out tonight, that nice man from my office asked to take me to dinner. You're always saying I need to take more time for myself," Shiori blushed as if afraid of offending him.

"That's wonderful Mother, I hope you have a good time," Kurama was honestly happy for her.

He had put he through so much this past month. When he never called and didn't return on time from his "school visit" she had been frantic. All Kurama could offer her was a sketchy mugging story and that he'd been in the hospital for days before he woke. He had never fully explained why he'd called Hiei to bring him home or why the police never contacted him about the attack. He hated to worry her and since he'd been back she'd been even more concerned about him then usual.

Shiori misread his expression and bit her lip nervously.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone? Perhaps I should postpone," she said.

"Mother, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll get one of my friends to come keep me company, if that's alright," Kurama offered. Shiori relaxed immediately.

"That would be nice, do you think Hiei is busy tonight?" she asked. Kurama had to fight the blush that threatened to overtake his face. He'd been having similar thoughts, but for very different reasons then his mother. At least he hoped she didn't guess at his intentions. Sometimes he wondered.

"That's an excellent idea Mother, I'll ask him to stop by."

Shiori moved towards the door, still smiling at her son.

"I'll be leaving to run some errands soon, will you be alright for lunch?"

Kurama hide his surprise at the late hour. How long had he been laying there while Hiei tended him? So easy to lose track of time lately.

"Yes Mother, please have a nice time on your date this evening," Kurama answered as she closed the door.

He listened as she descended the stairs before he turned back toward the closet. Hiei was standing there with his arms crossed and a smug smile.

"I hear you'll be all alone tonight Kurama," he said.

"You must have missed something then," Kurama winked, "My mother thinks you'll be here to keep me company, you know how much I hate lying to her."

"What if I had other plans?"

"You'll have to cancel them I suppose, my plans for tonight override yours."

"And just what do you have planned Fox?"

"My scars have healed, I believe that means you'll no longer be opposed to putting a little stress on my body."

"There will be nothing 'little' about it, but if we are going to spend the whole evening having sex we should take care of something else first," Hiei moved quickly to the window.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked frowning. He had a fleeting image in his head of Hiei going to the store to buy condoms. The idea was ludicrous on so many levels, but he couldn't imagine what else the fire demon might think would require their attention beforehand.

"I'll meet you outside," Hiei said, he stole a quick glance out the now open window then dropped to the ground.

Cursing silently Kurama got dressed and slipped downstairs. Shiori had already left fortunately so he wouldn't have to explain where he was going in such a hurry. Since he didn't know, he was glad to avoid that conversation.

As promised Hiei was waiting for him by the sidewalk.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kurama asked as he fell into step beside his friend.

"Currently we are going to the train station, from there you'll see," Hiei replied.

Kurama knew the only time Hiei bothered with the train station was when they went to Genkai's temple, but he couldn't imagine why they would be going there today. Suddenly feeling guilty Kurama realized that Hiei probably hadn't been to visit Yukina since before their trip to the Makai. Of course he could have easily gone during the day while Kurama was in school, but perhaps he'd wanted company. Scolding himself for not offering sooner Kurama resolved to be more intuitive in the future so that Hiei wouldn't have to go so long without visiting his sister.

* * *

Yukina had just finished raking the leaves from the path when a sudden breeze shifted through the tree tops sending more spiraling down at her. She held her small hand out and caught a stray leaf smiling at it before dropping it on the top of the pile. Feeling an aura approaching she turned and her smile grew as Hiei and Kurama came walking up the path. She set the rake aside and rushed to greet them.

"Hiei San! I'm so glad to see you back so soon," Yukina gushed pausing to dust her kimono gently.

Kurama puzzled over the "so soon" part momentarily before Yukina's eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"And Kurama San, what a wonderful surprise, Master Genkai and I have missed you the past weeks," she said.

Kurama greeted her warmly keeping an apprehensive eye on the fire demon at his side. If Hiei had been by recently what reason could he have for postponing their plans for a visit? Perhaps he just missed Yukina?

"Kurama and I are going for a walk," Hiei said, nodding at the girl.

"I expected you might, will you be joining us for dinner after?" she asked brightly.

"If Kurama wishes," Hiei replied turning toward his mate. Kurama looked utterly confused for a moment before recovering himself enough to answer.

"Certainly, if you're sure we wouldn't be imposing on you."

"Not at all, I'll let Genkai know," Yukina said, she turned and walked back toward the temple.

Before Kurama could ask Hiei grabbed his hand and began leading him away from the path and the temple, into the forest. Kurama felt his excitement grow slightly, perhaps Hiei was just looking for a more exotic venue for their plans.

* * *

Kali dodged evenly and took a quick swipe at her opponent. He was faster then she expected and that pleased her greatly. Dropping down she spun her foot at the back of his knee, catching him this time. He flailed wildly a moment before regaining his balance and charging.

The battle had been going back and forth like this for several minutes by now and Clayton was growing bored. The tree stump he was sitting on had grown uncomfortable and now that he no longer had a tail to cushion him he felt fidgety. Spotting movement from behind the cabin he stood and took a few steps to the side to get a clearer view.

"Hiei!" Clayton yelled excitedly as he broke into a sprint toward his favorite yokai.

"Kid," Hiei acknowledged, "Kali here?"

"Sparring," Clay said pointing toward the front of the small house.

"Wolf!" Hiei called.

"Ooof," Kali yelped as something solid connected with her, "Hey no fair I was distracted."

"Still counts, I win that one," another voice answered.

"I'll let you have one, only cuz you'll never get another," Kali replied her voice growing louder as she came around the house with Varden at her heels.

"Hey Hiei, come to take her down a notch again? Gods knows she could use the reality check," Varden grinned, Kali shoved him playfully on his good side. What was left of his other arm was wrapped tightly across his chest.

"Don't expect Hiei to fight all your battles Vard," Kali scolded, "What's up Hiei, isn't he well enough for visitors yet?"

"Actually," Hiei motioned behind him as Kurama entered the cluster.

"Kurama!" Clayton cheered rushing forward to hug the bewildered kitsune. Kali smiled suddenly looking a little embarrassed for not realizing he was there sooner.

"Hey Kurama, good to see you back on your feet again," Varden said reaching with his good arm to pat the red head on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you too, all of you, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked looking them over, his eyes pausing on the house behind them.

"We live here now," Clay chirped excitedly, his words coming so fast Kurama had to concentrate to keep up.

"Mal's cleaning stuff up back home and he wanted to have eyes on this side of the portal so he sent Kali since she's been living here and I got to come so I could train and learn to be human and Varden's here cuz some people are still a little mad at him for working for Brogan, but it wasn't his fault, not all of it. Anyway I'm going to go to school next year, if I can get used to the weird clothes and not changing forms all the time cuz I can do that now. There's no more tribe since the shard broke, now everyone is Ookami."

"Take it easy squirt, there is plenty of time to tell him all about it later," Varden laughed, rustling the younger wolf's hair.

"Come on kid, lets see if you've been practicing what I showed you," Hiei said turning to walk back to the front of the cabin.

"I've been practicing, tell him Varden," Clay insisted following. Varden smiled warmly at Kali.

"I'll keep an eye on them," he said winking at her as he made his way to the sparring area.

Kurama glanced over and met Kali's eyes. She was inspecting him closely, checking for any sign of residual harm.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "Hiei has been a bit over protective in keeping me at home so long, really I've felt fine since three days after we got back."

"Last time he was here I threatened to pay you a visit if he didn't bring you by soon," she said.

"Has he been by often?" Kurama asked, suddenly realizing where Hiei must have been spending all his free time.

"Nearly every day, its been nice, well what I mean is he's still a jerk most of the time, but he keeps Vard's mind off of things. Mine too I guess," she admitted.

"How are you?" Kurama asked, honestly curious.

"I'm... I'm doing better. I still feel stupid for what I let happen, but I think things will be all right now. "

She moved and sat cross legged in the grass. Kurama dropped down beside her resting his hand over hers.

"That burden is no longer yours to carry Kali, or is it Kahli again?

"Just Kali, I've no reason to hide who I am anymore," she said.

"So, its over then? You're not banished anymore?"

"Malcolm's the alpha now, he says I'm welcome home anytime," she said.

"I'm happy to hear that, I know how much it hurt you to be away before."

"Yeah, now I'm away by choice, funny how things turn out."

"What happened after we left? I'm sorry we didn't stay to help sort things out," Kurama said.

"There wasn't much you could've done, it was mostly politics and clean up anyway. Botan came in and started clearing out the trapped souls, except Brogan's of course. Jervis and I endorsed Malcolm for Alpha and since there were no objections it was a quick decision. Varden finally woke up and I decided to take Genkai up on her offer of moving here."

"How is Varden?" Kurama asked. Kali sighed and glanced wearily toward where the guys were messing around.

"He's as good as he's likely to get. He'll never use that arm again, Mal almost took it off, but Varden begged him not to."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Kurama said.

"It's fine, I just worry too much. More then he does actually," she smirked.

"He's got you now, men are surprisingly adaptable when they have what they want."

Kali chuckled softly, "I suppose that explains Hiei as well then."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise not to be offended?"

"I'll try."

"Well, it's nothing really, you and Hiei are together now right?"

Kurama felt the blush creeping into his face once more. It wasn't often he had to deal with this and twice in one day was ridiculous. Something about the way she was grinning made him worry.

"Yes, Hiei and I are a couple now," he said slowly watching her for any sign of disapproval. While it wasn't uncommon in the Makai to have same sex partners he knew some humans still found it distasteful and while that didn't change how he felt about the little fire demon he didn't like the idea of his new-old friend finding fault with his life so quickly.

"Like I said, it's nothing I just kinda expected you to smell a bit differently the next time I saw you," she said.

"Differently like?" He paused then remembered their encounter at the river when she had mistaken him for Hiei because of the scent of the fire demons....Kurama laughed loudly. Suddenly he understood why Hiei had wanted to come here before their lovemaking session. Even if they showered after the wolves would all know exactly what they had been up to.

"Not mad?" she asked.

"Flattered actually, do you think we're at it like rabbits?"

"Everyday he's out here sparring with us, any man who needs to train that much is seriously holding back elsewhere. Then today he shows up looking as content as can be. Made me think he finally got what he wanted."

"We've been waiting until I was healed," Kurama said winking at her.

"Speaking of people finally hooking up," Kali said trying to shake away naughty thoughts about her friends.

"Are you going to tell me about you and Varden?" Kurama asked, his eyes dancing mischievously. Now it was Kali's turn to fight back a blush. She shoved him playfully.

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Oh? Who else?"

"Malcolm and Trina are getting married next month. Turns out they've been seeing each other for years, just didn't want anyone telling Brogan. You and Hiei are both invited of course."

"I'd be honored."

"I'll let them know."

There was a scuffling from the front of the cabin, followed by an angry howl of protest from Clayton.

"That's cheating!"

"There are no rules in fighting except survival, you should have been watching that side," Hiei countered. Varden hopped up from the stump to calm the situation.

"Alright guys," Varden said, grabbing hold of Clayton, "break it up, we don't want to keep Yukina and Genkai waiting on us again."

"Are you guys having dinner at the temple?" Kali asked hopefully, standing so Varden could slide his arm around her.

"Of course, lead the way," Kurama said taking Hiei's hand.

Clayton transformed and rushed ahead with Kali and Varden following, still in their human forms. Hiei moved to fall in behind them, but Kurama held him there until the others had moved past the trees.

"Why didn't you tell me the wolves were here?" Kurama asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Clearly not."

Hiei rolled his eyes impatiently, "I wanted to surprise you and to make sure I could trust myself not to kill Kali before you found out she was here."

"Hiei I don't want you to think you have to do all this for me. I don't want you to change just to make me happy," Kurama offered, his face betraying none of the anguish he felt at the choice. Hiei would come first, he could deal with anything else so long as he had his lover by his side.

"Actually she isn't so terrible now that she's not causing you to take insane risks and nearly get killed."

"You're really okay with this then?"

"Fox, whatever makes you happy makes me happy. Besides if they live here it will be easier to keep you safe when you come visit them."

Kurama leaned in and kissed him deeply, pulling the smaller man's body against his own.

"Thank you Hiei," he whispered, "For you, for everything."

"If you get this excited over me being nice to Kali I can't wait to see how grateful you are when I give you what you really want later," Hiei grinned.

"Is it later yet?"

* * *

The cab ride home was nearly unbearable. Despite leaving right after dinner, before the plates had even been cleared, they couldn't get home fast enough for Kurama. He and Hiei had been casting sly glances at each other all night. Casually touching each other whenever they thought it would go unnoticed. Naturally they were fooling nobody, but the social foreplay had put both of them in the mood for much more erotic things.

The left the lights out as they entered the house and made their way directly to Kurama's room running up the stairs. Kurama shut the door quickly, locking it, though nobody else was home. He turned to make a joke about it to Hiei, but the words died on his tongue.

The lithe fire demon was stark naked standing at the foot of the bed. Kurama wondered if Hiei had simply ignited his clothes and burned them off, since not enough time had passed for anything else.

"Come here Fox," Hiei said, holding out his hand.

Kurama shook the surprise from his expression and slowly made his way toward his mate, numbly unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. He reached Hiei with two buttons still intact. The yokai snapped them off as he tore the shirt away, pulling Kurama down to meet his lips.

As their mouths moved together, Kurama's mind filled with lustful images. Wondering how this would play out he started to move Hiei toward the bed, but the shorter man surprised him spinning to the side and forcing the red head to fall backwards.

His pants were dealt with in the same manner as his shirt, followed by his boxers. Hiei smiled to himself as he surveyed the naked kitsune.

"Enjoying the view?" Kurama asked stretching out on the bed.

"Immensely," Hiei replied.

"Care to join me?"

"No rush Fox, we've got all evening," Hiei said sliding his hand along the red head's leg.

"Mmmmm, what about tomorrow and the next day?"

"Well if you're not too tired after this, we'll see what we can fit in," Hiei grinned wickedly and nuzzled his mate.

Kurama leaned his head back and sighed as Hiei went to work. The sensations being delivered were exquisite, despite the yokai's teasing intentions.

If he had any idea how things would play out, the effect of decisions from his past influencing not only his love life, but the lives of those around him it was hard for Kurama to think he would have done anything differently. As Hiei's mouth closed warmly around him it was hard to think at all.

Falling backwards into bliss, Kurama had no time for regret.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading.


End file.
